Casper The Evil Ghost?
by Maric
Summary: What caused the most friendliest ghost of all to turned evil? Warning: Lots of violence and rating may go up.
1. Prologue: Late Night Visitor

Casper the Evil Ghost?

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV. Natellie is the © property of me.

Prologue: Late Night Visitor.

Darkness and rain covered all of Deeds Town and all of the residents were safe, dry, and warm from this dismal weather. However, an invisible figure was flying through the down poor as though it was looking for something. "Where is that house?" The figure had a woman's voice when it spoke. "I have to talked to my brothers. I know something evil will come to this town."

Meanwhile in the house, Stretch, Stinky, and Fatso were sitting comfortably on the couch watching one of those cheesy late night movies. Despite of the fact that they are ghost and rain can go right through them, they much rather stay at home. Just as about the movie was getting good, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could be at this hour?" Stinky asked.

"Maybe it's the pizza I ordered." Fatso assumed with anticipation.

"Do you honestly think that a pizza carrier would be out this late at night and in this weather?" Stretch doubted.

"You know I like watch movies with a snack." That was Fatso's excuse.

"If we scare the pizza guy in 30 seconds or less do we get the pizza for free?" Stinky suggested.

"Just keep quiet you two until we see who it is." Stretch advised his two brothers. But when he opened the door, the trio went into a complete shock.

It was beautiful lady ghost, who bares a remarkable resemblance to their nephew. She had light baby blue eyes and transparent white skin with a bit of a silvery lining. She was dressed in Early Victorian style silver dress with matching hooded cape and a cameo broach in the middle.

The Ghostly Trio know very well who this lady ghost is. She was their sister. "Natellie?" They called her.

"I'm sorry for coming here unannounced, my brothers, but it's an emergency!" Natellie proclaimed while dripping wet from the storm. She spoke in a warm and soft British accent.

"Oh no, it's okay, Sis." Stretch showed there are no hard feelings.

"Come in and dry off, Natellie." Stinky led their sister into the house.

"Thank you, Dear Stinky." Natellie ringed herself to get the water out of her.

The Trio brought their little sister to the fire that they recently built for this rainy season.

"Want me to get you a big bowl of warm soup, Sis?" Fatso was willingly to share some food with Natellie.

"Oh I'll be fine, Fatso, thank you." What Natellie had to say couldn't wait.

"Is there something wrong, Natellie? You don't normally come by to visit, especially in weather like this?" Stretch can sense that something is worrying his sister.

Natellie knew she couldn't get anything past Stretch so she might as well say it. "It's about my son."

"Casper?" The Trio guessed correctly whom Natellie was talking about as she nodded. This pretty lady ghost is Casper's mother.

"I'm afraid he's in serious danger." Said Natellie.

"Exactly how serious?" Stinky doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"I sense a great evil will come upon him." Natellie spoke in a sorrowful tone.

"Is this one of your visions that you usually get?" Fatso guessed.

"No, this is most severe."Natellie was serious about this.

"What's this one about, Sis?" Stretch doesn't want to know but he must.

"What does it have to do with Casper?" Stinky was scared yet curious.

"Will there be any food left?" The brothers and sister just scowled at Fatso for asking that.

"To be honest I'm not sure. My visions were never clear at first, but when I saw bits of it coming into focus, there was Casper except it wasn't Casper, it was something else. Something evil."

"Casper? Evil? Come on Sis. There's no way he could be that." Stretch was skeptic about Natellie's vision.

"Maybe it was something you ate and gave you nightmares. That's what happen to me when I had that roast beef sandwich as a midnight snack last night." Fatso theorized the best he could.

"That's because that sandwich was in the fridge since 1992." Stretch implied.

"But it was in that Tupperware container that guaranteed to keep leftover fresh for a long time." Fatso countered.

The Trio almost went off topic when Natellie cried. "All Right That's Enough!" The three of them stopped arguing and went back paying attention to their sister. "Anyway, I must see Casper. Is he here?"

The Trio were a bit hesitant when Natellie asked that question. "Well you see, Sis, when you were away, we had no problems keeping Casper safe at first." Stretch started to explain.

"But then Kibosh stop by..." Stinky chimed in but was interrupted by Natellie when he said that name.

"Kibosh? Was he here?" For some reason, Natellie was a little excited when Stinky mentioned him.

"Actually, he.." Stinky tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Does he know that Casper is..." Natellie had a small glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh no no." Stretch stated.

"No he hasn't." Stinky added.

"Not a clue." Fatso finished.

Natellie was relieved but sadden, however, she regain her senses. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"Anyway, Kibosh stop by quite frequently, which make things more difficult for us. You know how is about preserving the balance." Stretch tried make the explanation as gently as possible.

"So we tried our best to make Casper to look like he just another normal creature and..." Stinky stepped in but was cut off again by Natellie.

"What do you mean just another normal creature?" Natellie didn't like the sound of that.

The Trio gulped and chuckled quite nervously, not sure how will Natellie will take the bad news.

Stretch continued on. "Well you see, Natellie, Casper's behavior is, how should I put this, not very creature like."

"Well of course he is not like any other creature. Casper is special. He is my son. I wanted him to be..." Natellie felt offended.

"We know, Natellie, we know. We all love Casper. We don't him to change either. But Kibosh thinks..." Stretch tried to finished what he was saying but Natellie kept interrupting him

"What should it matter if what Kibosh thinks..." Natellie was starting to grow impatient.

"Easy Sis." Stinky tried to calm her down. "As Stretch was saying, we didn't want to change Casper but Kibosh thought that, well..."

Natellie's serious look on her face was making the Trio very nervous.

"That is to say..." Stretch wanted make this easy but the last part was taken over by Fatso.

"KiboshthoughtthatCasper'!" Fatso blurted out in one breath, hoping that Natellie would either catch it or miss it.

"You did what?" Natellie wasn't sure how to take that explanation.

"Kibosh thought that Casper's friendliness was a threat to the balance so he made us send Casper to Scare School." Fatso repeated in a more calmer manner.

When Natellie heard him the second time, her expression was a mixture of anger and fear. "How could you do such a thing? He's only a child! He's wasn't meant to scare!"

"We didn't want to do it, Natellie." Stretch proclaimed.

"You three were suppose to protect him!" Natellie was in a verge of tears.

"But we didn't have a choice." Stinky displayed their point of view.

"Kibosh threaten to banish all of us to the Valley of the Shadow if we disobey him." Fatso finished their explanation. Looking like meek and guilty little boy.

"But maybe if can tell Kibosh that Casper..." Natellie almost had some hope but was intervene by Stretch.

"Face it, Sis, the Kibosh you knew is gone." Stretch placed a his right hand on Natellie's left should in a sympathetic way.

Natellie hang her head down for second when she gain a look of determination on her face. "Then we'll have to go rescue Casper ourselves."

"But how, Natellie? The dimensional tunnels are too obvious. Kibosh will spot us for sure." Stretch doubted.

"Plus they a bit out of whack since that tunnel hopping incident." Stinky remembered when Ra was misusing the tunnels when something got stuck between the dimension. Causing the young mummy boy to appear and disappear in various places.

"So we couldn't get to Casper even if wanted to." Fatso was sure there was nothing they can do. That is until Natellie mention another option.

"There's always the back door." Natellie suggested.

The Trio looked worried when Natellie said that and the way she says it tells them that this won't be an easy visit to Scare School.

A/N: Let me introduce you to Natellie. Sister of the Ghostly Trio and mother of Casper. What kind of evil that Natellie sense would come to Deeds Town? What does it have to do with Casper? And what's the story between Natellie and Kibosh? These questions and more will be explained next exciting conclusion of Casper The Evil Ghost?


	2. Chapter 01: The Perfect Plan

Casper the Evil Ghost?

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie is the © property of me.

Chapter 01: The Perfect Plan.

It just another dark and dreary day in the Underworld where bad is good and good is bad. On the outskirts lies Scare School, a place where young creatures go to learn on how scare humans and maintain the balance. On the school grounds is a building that is in a shape of a cat's head. This is the headmaster's office. Inside, the headmasters, Alder and Dash, were rearranging some books while discussing on what to do with a certain and troublesome student.

"There's has to be another way to stop Casper from being so, _weesh_, friendly." Dash shuddered.

"There are, just none of them worked." Alder reminded his body sharing brother, which earned him a bonk on the head.

"Bah, everything we tried ends up backfiring on us and Kibosh is growing impatient by the day. We need to think up a new plan and fast." Dash sounded a little more scared than usual.

"But how, it's not like a good idea will drop from the sky and landed in our heads." Just as Alder made his point, a book mysteriously fell out of one of the higher shelves, bounced off of their heads, and landed on the floor.

"Ow." Alder and Dash rubbed their heads to massage out the pain.

"What hit us." Alder looked up.

"Ah you how these old books are, never able to stay in place." Dash picked up the fallen book but then he saw it was opened to a very interesting page by coincidence. "Hello, what do we have here." Dash looked closely at the written words and numbers until he realized what he was reading. "Alder, do you know what this is?"

"A secret recipe to that tasty cream filling for those Twinkie cakes?" Alder gave one of his famous ridiculous responses.

"No, you idiot, this is the famous Jekyll 'n' Hyde formula." Dash corrected his intellectually challenged brother.

"You don't mean..." Alder was too afraid to finish what he was saying.

"Yes, my dear brother, the same one that turn a fleshie into a monster." This got Dash thinking. "If this formula worked on a fleshie that is good then it might..." Then he developed a 'brilliant'(sarcastic) idea and gave out a confident chuckle. "Oh ho this is it, Alder!"

"What is?" Alder never did understand whatever Dash was talking about.

"Don't you see, this is the answer to our prayers. The key to our problem." Dash spoke in cliches.

"Oh yeah. What are we talking about?" Alder almost had it then lost it.

"Allow me to explain so that little pea sized brain could get it. This formula will help us to cure Casper of his friendliness." Explaining things to Alder is harder than taking the SATS. "If we can give Casper the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion he'll turn into the most scariest creature in both the Fleshie and the Underworld."

"But Dash, this formula is forbidden to be use. Remember what happen in that incident about 80 years ago?" Sometimes Alder show signs of intelligence.

"Yes yes but that was then and this is now. After all this is good for the school and the Underworld." Dash tried to sell the idea to Alder.

"I guess, however if we can make this potion how are we going to Casper to drink it?" Alder still is not quite sure.

"This is why I have the brains in the family." Dash doesn't want to admit that even he has no idea how. "Once Casper is turned, Kibosh will finally see us as the geniuses that we truly are and might give us a promotion. So what do you say, Alder?"

"I don't know." Even Alder can tell that idea doesn't sound so good.

"Think about it, if you can possibly can, would you rather be known as a hero or spending the rest of our lives grading papers to bunch of whiny cry-baby monster kids who couldn't wipe their own noses." Dash can be very convincing

"Well since you put it that way, okay let's do it. For the good of the school and the Underworld."Alder bought it.

"Excellent." Dash can talk Alder into anything.

Both Alder and Dash let out a wicked laughter which is timed by a flash of lightning and a roar of a thunder.

Somewhere in the Underworld, about three miles from Scare School, there was a slight tremor and a large hole mysteriously appeared above ground. Then hole spitted out four ghostly figures, The Ghostly Trio and Natellie. Natellie managed to landed safely but her brothers dropped hard on to the ground and fell on top of one another.

"Oh man, I hate using the backdoor. I always get nauseous after wards." Fatso complained on top of his brothers as he kept himself from getting sick.

"If you puke on us I'll make you go on a diet." Stretch threaten from some where in the middle.

"When was the last time you guys took a bath. Oh wait that's me." Stinky called out from the very bottom.

"This is no time to be bickering. We need to get to Scare School and fast." Natellie reminded her brothers as they picked themselves up. Just then, Natellie sensed that something is wrong. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Sis?" Stinky asked.

"It has begun." Natellie answered with an ominous voice but shrugged it off. "We have to move quickly!"

"But Natellie, we are a long way from Scare School." Fatso wasn't sure if they can make it in time.

"Then I suggest we get going." Then Natellie flew off with rapid speed.

"Well you heard the lady. Lets Go!" Stretch told his brothers and the three of them follow in pursuit.

_Casper, I am sorry that I abandoned you when you still a baby. But I promise that I will make it right for you. I shall save you from this evil, my son._ A small tear came down from Natellie's right eye but evaporated from her fast flying.

The four of them were making good time with the rate they are going. But would they make it in time to save Casper from what ever evil that is to come?

A/N: So Alder and Dash thought up another plan to make Casper scary. Will it fail like all of their other plans or will this one actually work and if it does would it be worth it? What if works too well? And how will Natellie and the Ghostly Trio be able to put a stop to this or will they be too late to save Casper? Find out next time in Casper the Evil Ghost?


	3. Chapter 02: A Small Token Of Peace

Casper the Evil Ghost?

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie is the © property of me.

Chapter 02: A Small Token Of Peace.

The students were in their history class with one of Ms. Heady's usual lessons about The Balance. Casper was trying his best to stay awake so that he wouldn't get detention again. Of course the problem is that Ms. Heady likes to put every little detail that makes her teachings go on and on and on.

Mantha was doing her best to keep her best friend from dozing off. "Hang on Casper, she's almost done."

"That is if she doesn't get to part two." Ra stated the possibility.

"It's okay, I can take it." Casper tried to convince himself but even he knows that he wouldn't last.

Just as Ms. Heady was about scold the three friends for talking during class, she was cut off by the school's intercom system. "Would Casper please come to the Headmaster's office, immediately."

"Casper, you are excuse." Ms Heady allow Casper to leave the class.

"Yes Ma'am." Casper never thought he would be glad to be called over. He left the class as quickly as possible.

"Wonder what Ghost Boy did this time." Dummy Girl was curious.

"Probably got caught helping cats getting down from trees." Thatch wasn't interested. He heard about Casper's good deeds so many times, it lost it's luster.

Casper flew as fast as he could to Alder and Dash's office. "Gee, I wonder what it could be this time. Well what ever it was, I was glad to get out of History Class."

At the Headmaster's office, Alder and Dash were discussing about how to give Casper the formula. "Now when Casper gets here, I'll do the talking." Dash reminded his brother.

"How come you get to do the all the talking?" Alder complained.

"Because the last time you talked you blew the surprise on Kibosh's birthday." Dash does not want to go something like that ever again.

"Hello, Headmasters, did you both wanted to see me?" Casper poked his head up the stairway.

"Remember, let me talk." Dash hushed Alder. "Come in, Casper."

Casper floated up from the stairway and landed on the office floor. "Ah Casper, we're so glad that you came." Dash greeted Casper with a convincing smile. Hopefully the little ghost will buy it.

"You are? But I thought I was in trouble again." Casper was a bit surprised by his headmasters' behavior.

"Oh no no my dear dear boy. You are not in trouble." Dash reassured Casper.

"At least not this time." That earned Alder a bonk on the head from Dash for nearly blowing their cover.

"Anyway, Casper, we came to realized that we've been too hard on you and we wish to make up for all the hassle you had to endure." Dash can truly make a believable story.

"Is that why you two wanted me to come here?" Casper couldn't believe that Alder and Dash are actually being nice.

"Of course and to prove it, we would like to give you this." said Dash as he and Alder presented Casper with a small yellow water bottle.

"What is it?"

"It's a water bottle." Dash whacked Alder when he answered Casper's question.

"What my colleague here meant was this container has a special energy drink inside." Dash thought up that little detail very quickly.

"Special energy drink?" Casper repeated.

"Yes, with this, you'll be able to keep up with up most performances." Dash managed to keep his act.

"Really? Wow, this is unexpectedly nice of you two." Casper truly believes that Alder and Dash have changed their way.

"Just to don't let anybody know about this, we have a reputation to maintain. This is our little secret." Dash know that Casper will keep his word.

"Well okay, thank you Headmasters." Casper accepts the gift Alder and Dash gave him.

"Remember Casper, this is a special energy drink so it's best to take it in small doses." Dash informed the little ghost boy.

"He means do not drink it all at once." Alder stated the obvious.

"Okay, well thanks again. Bye Headmasters." Casper exit the office while waving goodbye to Alder and Dash.

"Bye Casper." Alder and Dash returned the wave.

"Whew that was close." Even Alder knew that he almost blew their cover.

"We did it, my brother. Once Casper drinks that formula, he'll become one of the fierce creatures in the Underworld." Dash has high confidence that this plan of theirs will work.

Of course Alder still have some doubts. "Are sure about this, Dash."

"Yes I am sure, Alder. When Casper starts actually being scary, we'll be heroes and probably get a promotion." Dash had grandeur of illusions that they will be praised for this.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Alder still wasn't sure what they are doing is right.

"Oh will you relax. What could possibly go wrong?" If only Dash knew what devastation he and Alder are going to unleash.

While this was going on, Natellie and the Trio have just made it to the Underworld city limits. "We should be getting close by now." Natellie assumed as her three brothers were catching up.

"Can't we stop and rest for a bit, Sis? All of this flying has wore me out." Fatso suggested.

"Maybe you went on a diet you wouldn't be tired all the time." Stretch jabbed.

"Now is not the best time you guys." Stinky tried to calm both of his brothers down.

"Quiet you three." Natellie was getting another feeling. Using her ghost senses, she concentrates and located the source. "There! In that building at the edge of town."

"Scare School? Are you sure?" Stretch

"Positive, that where I was getting my feeling. I sense a great evil over there."

"But that's where Casper is!" Now trio starts to worry.

"Then we haven't got much time!"Natellie took off in a flash and headed straight to Scare School.

"Come on we better get going." Stretch and Stinky followed in pursuit

"Oh great, more flying." Fatso complained

"Move It, Fatso!" Stretch yelled.

Fatso joined up as fast as he could and all four ghost are making their to Scare School

A/N: Can you believe it? Alder and Dash actually pulled it off. Does Casper believe that the headmasters are now good? Would he drink the special energy drink that they gave him? Are the Ghost siblings too late to save Casper from The Great Evil? Find out next time in Casper the Evil Ghost?

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Maric


	4. Chapter 03: Just A Little Field Trip

Casper the Evil Ghost?

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie is the © property of me.

Chapter 03: Just A Little Field Trip

Up in the sky of Deeds Town, we see a flying pirate ship carrying the students and the headmasters of Scare School. Alder and Dash decided to give the students a little field trip. They told the students it was to work on their scare abilities, but in truth, it was test out the potion that they gave to Casper.

"Oh this is perfect. Once Casper drinks that 'special energy drink', he'll be able to scare more fleshies than a crime news report." Dash was confident that the plan will work.

"I thought he was going to drink the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion." Alder got his mouth smack closed by Dash.

"Quiet you idiot, we don't want anyone to know about the plan." Dash tried to keep a tight lid on the subject. "Besides our reputation as prestige educators depends on it." Alder did not want to get hit again, so did the smart thing to do, he kept his mouth shut.

On board the pirate ship, Casper and his friends were sitting way in the back so that they won't get caught talking. Now Casper did promised the headmasters that he wouldn't tell anybody about the gift they gave him, but he had to say something about what was going on. So he told Ra and Mantha.

"No way, I don't believe it." Mantha was very doubtful about Casper was telling them.

"But it's true. I think Alder and Dash might have change." Casper did his best to convince his friends.

"Come on, Casper, Alder and Dash did something that is nice? That is not possible." Even Ra couldn't believe it and he believes anything people tell him.

"Yeah, Thatch is probably more likely to do a good deed than those too." Mantha gave her point of view.

"Then why would they give me this?" Casper showed his friends the yellow water bottle.

"So they gave you a water bottle, so what?" Mantha is still not convinced.

"But you guys, this is just any water bottle. It contains a special energy drink." Casper confirmed.

"I drank lots of energy drinks and they always had that nasty citrusy after taste." Ra made a blech face when he gave his opinion.

"Still, don't you think that even Alder and Dash have a nice side?" Casper has no idea that he part of some devious plot concurred up by Alder and Dash, well Dash anyway.

"Which one?" Ra joked. Even with two heads, neither Alder nor Dash have a nice side.

"I'm serious, I think we should give Alder and Dash a chance." Casper wanted to give the headmasters the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay fine, if you say it's an energy drink then it's an energy drink." Mantha knows that even if Alder and Dash are being nice, it means that they are up to something. The problem is that Casper couldn't see it.

Unbeknownst to them, Thatch, in his bat form, was listening to their conversation and he did not like what he heard. "This is so not fair!" He flew away from Casper's group and returned to his seat next to Moss Head.

"So what you got on the goody goodies, Thatch?" Dummy Girl asked from behind.

"Can you believe it? Alder and Dash gave Ghost Boy some kind of special energy drink! It's not fair! I should be the one who gets that kind of treatment, not Casper! I'm the scariest creature in the Underworld and he's just namby pamby friendly ghost!" Thatch was jealous of Casper getting attention.

"That is so not cool, Dude." Slither agreed.

"So what are you going to do about it, Thatch?" Moss Head asked.

"Simple really, I'll just wait until Casper puts his energy drink away then I'll snatch it from him." That was Thatch's brilliant plan.

"That is so sneaky of you, Thatch." Moss Head meant it as a compliment.

"I know." Thatch and his gang gave out a sinister laugh.

"Coming in for a landing." Cappy brought the ship to land next to Casper's house.

Back in the Underworld, Natellie and the Trio finally gotten to Scare School but they were having a difficult time trying to get into the headmaster's office. "Sorry folks but I cannot let you pass." One of the Gargoyles told them.

"But you must let us in. It is a matter of great importance!" Natellie tried to reason with the gargoyle guard.

"I wish I could help you, Lady, but the headmasters gave me strict orders not to let anyone go into their office while they are away under no circumstances." The Gargoyle stated the fact.

"And where did exactly did they go?" Stretch took his turn to ask.

"Sorry, but we are not liable to answer that question, besides they never tell us gargoyles anything." Gargoyle answered.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Since Stinky is an expert of stench, he can sniffed out that something is not right.

"Hard to say. You know how the headmasters are. Always taking their time." The Gargoyle proclaimed.

"Could you just at least let us wait for them in their office." Fatso really didn't want to do more flying.

"No can do. Perhaps you can come back again some other time." The Gargoyle suggested.

"Very well, sorry for wasting your time." Natellie and her brothers flew away from the office and landed nearby the school so they can try to think up another plan.

"So now what do we do? We don't know how it will take for the headmasters to get back from where ever they went!" Stretch was getting antsy.

"Yeah and that guard was no help." Stinky believes that there is something suspicious was going on.

"I was hoping that we could take a small break." Fatso wish it would be that simple.

"I'm afraid that we only but one option." Natellie declared.

"You don't mean?" Stretch and the others were too afraid to know what Natellie had in mind.

"Yes, we must go see Kibosh." Natellie really doesn't want to but what other choice do they have.

"But Sis, Kibosh is King of the Underworld. There is no way that he can.." Fatso was cut off by Natellie.

"He should if he knew how much the Underworld is in danger." Natellie knew Kibosh more than anyone else.

"But Natellie it's been about twelve years since you and Kibosh well, you know." Stretch tried not to bring up the past.

"I know, Stretch, I know. Still we must do what we can if we want to save Casper." Despite on how Natellie feels, she knows that this is the best chance they got.

"However, if we go see Kibosh, it will mean that you have to tell him about Casper." Stinky wasn't talking about Casper being in danger.

"If that is what it will take then I must." Natellie figured out what Stinky meant. "Now come on, we haven't got much time."

The Ghostly quartet started flying again. "Couldn't we stop for a bite to eat along the way?" Fatso suggested as they made their way to Kibosh's home.

Back at Deeds Town, the students were busy scaring the citizens. Casper and his friends were checking of the coast is clear so that Casper can take his energy drink.

"Looks like nobody is looking." Mantha gave the okay signal and put her eye back on.

"Okay here goes nothing." Casper open the water bottle. They can smell the noxious fumes coming from it.

"Whew! Are you sure that stuff is safe to drink?" Ra had his nose covered with his bandages.

"I know that Alder and Dash have done some bad stuff before but even I don't think they would give me this if it wasn't. Well down the hatch." Casper took a small sip of the potion.

Not so far behind, Alder and Dash were still on the boat overlooking the students' progress. They were also keeping a special eye on Casper when he drank a small dose of the potion. "Excellent, he's drinking the potion and in seconds he'll turn into the most ferocious creature that ever lived." Dash cackled.

"And then we'll be heroes, right Dash?" Alder presumed.

"But of course, my dear brother." Dash was so sure about the plan. But when he looked again, he sees that Casper is still the same.

"Bleh, I think you are right about the citrusy aftertaste, Ra." Casper tried to get that taste out of his mouth.

"Drat! It isn't working. Why is the potion not working. He should have transformed by now." Dash was not pleased with the result.

"Maybe it's takes time for a ghost. You know how transparent they are." That could be the smartest thing that Alder has ever said.

"Well for your sake you have better be right." Dash was still a bit irritated but kept on checking on Casper for any progress.

A quick return to Casper's group, Mantha and Ra were making sure that Casper is alright. "So how do you feel?" Mantha asked when she and Ra were afraid that the potion will make Casper sick. If only that is all that they only thing they should worry about.

"Other than I'll be brushing my teeth for the next five centuries, I feel fine." Casper tried to put his friends' minds at ease. "Now lets get to work." He took off flying and gain a head start.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Ra was still concerned.

"Casper says he's okay but I think we should keep an eye on him just in case." Mantha advised.

"Good idea. Who knows what would happen." Ra and Mantha followed Casper closed behind.

Somewhere else in Deeds Town, Thatch was having fun scaring random citizens until he heard a scream. But it wasn't a scream of terror, it was a scream of delight.

"Oh my gosh, a real vampire!" A cute little girl around 12 saw Thatch and starts running up to him.

"Huh? What is that fleshie thinks she's doing?" Thatch never had a fleshie running towards him, at least not without garlic and stakes, and definitely not actually happy to see him. So he has no idea how to deal with this situation.

"Pardon me, but are you a vampire?" The girl asked. She had blonde hair that framed nicely on her face with a purple ribbon on it and bangs that parted in heart shape. Blue eyes and petite nose. A light blue dress with purple daisies and orange centers prints over a white shirt. White socks and pink shoes.

"What do you mean by that, fleshie, of course I'm a real vampire!" Thatch tried to scare the girl but it doesn't work.

"I knew it!" The girl was happy to meet a real vampire.

"What the? Why aren't you scared of me?" Thatch never had fleshie not afraid of him before.

"Why should I, I love vampires, they are my most favorite monsters ever!" The girl admitted freely to Thatch.

_A fleshie who likes vampires? is that even possible?_ "Listen, I don't have time for this nonsense, I need keep practicing my scaring or else I'll get a bad grade." Thatch quickly covered his mouth after telling the girl that last part.

"What do you mean you'll get a bad grade?" The girl wanted to know what Thatch was talking about.

"Uh, nothing, forget that I ever said that." Thatch knows he'll get into big trouble if let this girl knew about Scare School and the Underworld.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Amanda" Amanda gets real close to Thatch as she introduces herself. If one didn't know better, the other might say that she is flirting with him.

_What is she doing? why is she being so close. Of course, she is pretty cute, for a fleshie. No you idiot, don't think like that. Say something, tell her to go away._ "My name is Thatch" _Do'h _Thatch never had anyone being this close to him, of course he never had a close look at a human before, especially one that is cute as Amanda.

_He looks so cute blushing like that._ "Nice to meet you, Thatch."Amanda would have like to get to know Thatch better,if someone didn't try to ruin the moment.

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Jimmy yelled out, thinking that Amanda might be in danger, mostly if it involves Thatch.

"Relax, Jimmy, I'm just talking to this cute vampire guy." Amanda tried to tell Jimmy that nothing is wrong.

_Isn't that the fleshie guy Casper was always hanging out with? what does she mean cute? vampires aren't cute! But she did say she likes vampires. _Thatch recognized Jimmy since that one time he let Casper helped him with this giggling problem.

"Oh no, anyone but him." Jimmy grabs Amanda's hand.

"Oh will you grow-up, Jimmy!" Amanda scolded at Jimmy for embarrassing her in front of Thatch.

"Sorry, but I don't want you go near him, he's bad news." Jimmy turns to Thatch. "And you there, stay away from my cousin Amanda or else I'll get my dad! " Walks away with Amanda.

"Bye Thatch."Amanda waves to Thatch as he unknowingly waves back with a sheepish grin. _He's a vampire and a bad boy._ Amanda felt like she hit the jackpot then turns to Jimmy. "Jimmy, I really like that guy."

"Trust me, you don't want to have anything to do with him." Jimmy warns his cousin since he knows all the stories about Thatch from Casper.

"Oh man, I hope the headmasters didn't see that." Luckily for Thatch, Alder and Dash are too preoccupied keeping an eye on Casper.

Back to Casper and his friends, Casper seems to be doing okay flying until he started to feel funny. "Whoa, what is wrong with me?" His eyes were getting blurry and he was becoming dizzy. "I must be coming down with something." The ghost boy had to make an emergency landing. "Ow, my head."

"Casper, are you okay?" Mantha and Ra caught up to their friend to see what is wrong.

"It's nothing really. I just need to take a small brake." Casper didn't want his friends to make such a big deal about this.

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay." Ra didn't like how Casper looked.

"Guys, really, it's no big deal. Ow!" Casper clutched to his head.

"You are not okay, Casper! Something is defiantly wrong with you!" Mantha was right about not trusting that energy drink Alder and Dash gave to Casper.

"I Said I'm Fine!" Casper snapped.

Both Mantha and Ra were stunned when Casper yelled. They never see him act like this before.

"You guys, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Casper regretted for his behavior.

"Hey, it's no biggie." Ra showed that there no hard feelings.

Mantha discovered where they are. "How about trying getting help in there."

"Good Deeds Retirement Home? Are you sure that is a good idea?" Ra read where Mantha was pointing.

"Sure, a lot retirement homes have medicine for old people. Maybe they might have something for what ever is bothering you." Mantha told Casper.

"Well it's worth a shot." Casper did as Mantha suggested and went inside the building.

Close by, Alder and Dash watched as Casper went inside. "A retirement home. Perfect. Old fleshies are easy to scare." Dash cackled.

"Plus it's fun making them wet themselves." Added Alder and not once got bonk in the head.

Back down, Mantha and Ra were still waiting for Casper, until they heard several blood curdling screams. "What was that?" Ra asked, followed by a large number of elderly folk and staff members running out of the retirement home. The zombie girl and mummy boy had to dive away to avoid from getting trampled.

"Wonder what's got into them?" Mantha and Ra were puzzled about what was going on.

Alder and Dash saw what happened and were full of joy. "Ha ha look at those fleshies scrurring about!" Dash was excited with glee.

"Casper must've done a real number on them." Alder believe that the potion actually worked.

Of course when Casper came out, he looked exactly like he did before and he suddenly gotten better. "Hi guys, did I missed anything?"

"Casper, but how did you recovered so fast?" Ra was surprised that Casper got over his ailment so quickly.

"I don't know exactly. When I got in, I guess I must've past out by my headache, but when I woke up, I actually got better." Casper tried to explain the best he could.

"Then why did all of those people came out in screaming terror when you went in?" Mantha wanted to get to the bottom of this little mystery.

"That's nothing new, a lot people get scared when they see me when I didn't want to scare them. So I'm used to it." Casper reminded Mantha.

"Well at least you're not sick anymore." Ra reassured.

"Thanks and lets hope I stay that way." Casper hoped that something like that will never happen again.

"Great, now lets get out of here before someone see us." Mantha advised and they quickly left the scene.

When Alder and Dash were watching from the ship, they are not happy by what they saw. "What!? He didn't change!" Alder was flabbergasted.

"I don't believe it! We've spent all night making that stupid potion and didn't work!" Dash was furious.

"Then how did you explained all of those fleshing running out of that building screaming?" Alder thought the potion was going to work.

"Ah they must've gotten scared when the little walking pillow was trying to say hello." Dash brought out his mega phone and started calling the students back to the ship. "Attention students! Return to the ship at once! This field trip is now over!"

All of the other students moaned and groaned when Alder and Dash called them back. Mumbling about how unfair to cut this trip short. Casper, Mantha, and Ra heard the call back too."Field trip over already?" even Ra thinks that this is not good.

"They must have know about Casper getting sick." Mantha assumed.

"Well we might as well head back." Casper flew back to the ship with Mantha and Ra following behind.

"Keep the line straight! Return to your seats! And no Smiling nor Laughing." Dash barked out at the students. He and Alder are really disappointed about the potion not working. When Casper and his friends arrived, they were stopped by Alder and Dash. "Casper, when we returned to school, we want to see you in our office!" Alder demanded.

Casper was feeling really uncomfortable by the looks that Alder and Dash were giving him. "Yes Sirs." Casper sighed in dismay.

"Alright then." Alder and Dash stepped aside and let the three get to their seats.

"Well another idea down the drain." Alder shook his head.

"We should have known that it wouldn't work on a ghost." Dash, for once, agreed with Alder and they took their place on the ship.

Meanwhile, at Kibosh's place, Kibosh was doing some paper work when the ink of his pen went out. "Blasted these cheap pens. That's the last time I buy office supplies from Wail-Mart." He opened his desk drawer to get another pen, of course when he did, he came across an old photograph. It was him in his younger days along with a pretty girl ghost. The two of them looked very happy together, as though they might be in love. Old memories began to stirrup in Kibosh's mind. Then there was a knock on the door, interrupting his train of thought. "Come in." Kibosh ordered in an annoyed but dignified manner and quickly put the photo back in the drawer.

"Forgive the intrusion, oh fearing one, but it seems to me that you have visitors." Announced a dog-like goblin. Ever since Razznik betrayed Kibosh, stole the powers of the Scare School Students, and terrorized Deeds Town, he had to hired a replacement. Sure Dog Goblins are disgusting and slobber a lot, but a least they are loyal and work cheap.

"Whoever they are, tell them I'm very busy and send them on their way." Kibosh doesn't like to have his time wasted by anybody.

"It's the Ghostly Trio, Sir, and they have brought along a lady companion." The Dog-Goblin confirmed.

The last part seems to have piqued Kibosh's interest. It's not very often that the Trio are in company of a lady. He sense that something unusual was going to happen. So he decided to see them. "Very well, send them right over."

"Yes, your excellency." The Dog-Goblin let in the Ghostly Trio. It was decided that it would best if the Trio go see Kibosh first to ease him up first before they brought in their sister, since there might be some unresolved issues between them, but we get to that later.

"Greetings, Oh Great and Powerful Kibosh. King of the Underworld." The Trio bowed respectfully.

"Yes yes, lets skipped the formalities." Kibosh just wanted to get this over with.

Stretch was the first to speak. "Yes, well, first lets us say that you are looking more terrifying than usual."

Kibosh knows that whenever anyone sucks up to him, it means they are up to something. "Get to the point!"

It was now Stinkie's turn to speak. "Oh yes, but of course. You see, Sir, a family member of ours came over for a visit and told us something about...well..."

"Just say it! I don't have all day and I am very busy." Kibosh was growing very impatient.

"It has something to do with Casper." Fatso blurted it out.

"What was that about Casper?" For once, Kibosh is being concern.

"Nice going, Big Mouth." Stretch chastised.

"I can't help it. I'm always like then when I get nervous." That was Fatso's excuse.

"Enough of this foolishness! Now then what this visit of yours have to do with Casper?" Kibosh wanted to get to the bottom of this.

The trio had no choice but to tell him. "Well, Your Majesty, it's like my brother Stinkie said, a member of our family came over to our house and, as my other brother, Fatso stately well put it, has something to do with Casper."'

"That still doesn't tell me anything." Kibosh doesn't like when people keep secrets from him.

"The thing is, Sir, this particular family member told us that something bad is going to happen to Casper." Stinkie tried to explain the best he could without revealing too much.

"I see, and this certain family member have some sort of connection with Casper?" Kibosh had a pretty good idea what they are talking about.

"You might say that." Fatso affirmed.

"Then you might telling what it could be?" Kibosh demanded.

"Perhaps it might better if you hear it from someone else other than us." Stretch sticked his head through the door. "Okay you can come in now." When Stretch brought his head back in, Natellie came through the door.

Kibosh's jaw dropped when he saw her. He recognized who she is. She was that little ghost girl in the photograph. "Natellie?"

"Hello Kibosh, it's been a long time." Natellie greeted.

A/N: Well this is getting real interesting. Casper making a quick recovery from whatever was ailing him. A cute human girl that is not afraid of Thatch. Kibosh being surprised of seeing Natellie. Was the potion really a failure or did it actually worked? Will Thatch ever meet Amanda again? What is the story between Natellie and Kibosh? Find out next time in Casper The Evil Ghost.


	5. Chapter 04: Worked Too Well

Casper the Evil Ghost?

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 04: Worked Too Well.

We picked up were we left off with Kibosh actually being surprised by seeing Natellie. Old feelings started to stirrup as he begins to have flashbacks of the two of them sharing those happy moments, laughing, playing, and cute romantic moments. But he repressed those memories and turned to the Trio. "So she's the family member you three were talking about?"

"You got it, Kibosh." Stinky thought he was praising but it earned him a hard glare from Kibosh and shirk back.

"I see, and does she have anything to do with Casper?" Kibosh had a strong feeling about this.

"In more ways than one." Stretch tried to be as discreetly as he could.

"Plus she is..." Fatso almost blew the reason why they are here if it wasn't for Stretch and Stinky quickly covering his mouth.

"Not yet, Big Mouth." Stretch scolded in a harsh whisper.

Fatso mumbled sorry. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to let you two catch up old times." Stinky suggested as he and Stretch took Fatso out of Kibosh's office with their hands still over his mouth.

Once Kibosh and Natellie are left alone, there was a moment of silence between them until Kibosh decided to break the ice. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Natellie?"

"Twelve years, give or take." Natellie tried her best not to sound so emotional, but seeing Kibosh again makes it hard for her to do so.

"I assume that this no casual visit, isn't it." Kibosh figured it out since the Trio mentioned that there was a connection between her being here and Casper.

"Still astute as usual. Very well, I'm here for Casper." Natellie got right to the point.

"I see and how do you know about Casper and what does he mean to you?" Kibosh, had a pretty good idea, he just wanted to hear it from Natellie.

Natellie had no choice but to tell Kibosh the truth, or at least part of the truth. "Casper is my son."

Kibosh kept the expression on his face from Natellie when she told him that. "Is that so. And what would his father say if he knew you are here?"

"Oh I have pretty good idea." Natellie can detect that Kibosh was up to something but she must remain focus.

"So what does Casper have to do with you being here?" Kibosh was actually concern but he doesn't let Natellie know about it.

"I'm afraid he's in great danger. I sense a great evil will come upon him."

"Still getting visions, I bet. So you think that this evil will try to harm Casper?"

"No, it's worst than that. I fear that Casper will be turn evil."

Kibosh just laughed. "Oh please Natellie, Casper, evil? We've been having a hard time trying to get him to be scary."

Natellie didn't like how Kibosh was handling the situation. "Yes, my brothers told me about how you made them enrolled Casper into Scare School."

"They had no other choice. Casper's friendliness is a threat to the Underworld." Kibosh tried to get Natellie to see things his way.

"Are still on to that whole balance business?" Natellie couldn't believe that Kibosh kept holding on to that.

"As king of the Underworld, it is my duty to preserve it." Kibosh reminded Natellie.

"And as King of the Underworld, it is also your duty to protect your people!" Natellie pointed out for him. She did have a point but Kibosh couldn't let her know that. "That's why I must do what I can to preserve the balance."

"Then you must help us find Casper before it's too late." Natellie tried to convince Kibosh.

"I'm sorry but I believe this is more of a family problem. It's out of my hands." Kibosh decline in a respectable manner.

"So you won't help us just because that? If you knew that Casper is..." Natellie almost gave away her secret.

"Is what?" Kibosh wanted her hear what Natellie was going to say.

"Is very important to me." Natellie made a nice recovery.

Kibosh turned his back on her. "We almost became a family, once." Natellie said in a sorrowful tone.

"Well that was then and this is now. If you excuse, I have some other business to attend to." Kibosh tried not to give in.

"I see, guess I was just a waste of your time." Natellie got upset and was about to leave, that is until Kibosh told her something. "Natellie." She was hoping that he changed his mind. "He has your eyes." It wasn't exactly what she wanted but it was nice of him to say something like that. "Yes well, his friendliness came from his father." She gave him a small clue.

"Is that so, well that would explain a lot of things. It was good to see you again, Natellie."

"Like wise, Kibosh." Natellie simply left room.

Kibosh returned to his desk and went back to work. "Still has that same wild spirit. It's no wonder that I am..." He stopped himself from ever saying that last part. "It's too late now. What's past is past."

In the waiting room, the Trio were in anticipation for their sister to finish talking to Kibosh. "Boy I hope she's doing okay." Fatso nervously ate some snack cakes and refreshments left out for them. Oh well, at least he gotten something to eat.

"Well you relax, our sister is a trooper, she can handle him." Stretch reassured his rotund brother.

Stinky, however, is being skeptical. "I don't know, I mean it has been 12 years since they, well, you know."

"Now is not the time to think about that now. Remember, we need all the help we can get if we are ever going to save Casper." Stretch tried to remind his brothers stay with the plan. Finally, Natellie enters the room and her brothers came up to her. "Well how did it go? Is everything okay with you two? Did he agree to help us?" Each of the Trio asked those questions. But the look on Natellie's face tells them other wise. "No, I'm afraid he cannot help us."

"Oh."Her brothers gotten disappointed when she told them that. "We're sorry Sis." Stretched apologized first. "You did your best." Stinky praised her. "We thought he was our best bet." Fatso added in.

"It's okay, Boys. I thought he could help us. Apparently I was wrong. He is still as stubborn as always. No matter. If he can't help us then we'll save Casper ourselves." Natellie is determined to keep going with this.

"But how, there's no one at Scare School and Kibosh is no help." Stretch knows they have no options left.

"Maybe they might have returned from whatever they went. Come, we have not time to loose." Natellie flew out of the room with Stretch and Stinky following behind. Fatso tried to sneak in one more cake left but was interrupted by a loud "Fatso!" So he put the cake down and joined up with his siblings.

Speaking of Scare School, we now see Casper being punished for failing his assignment. "...and for not being able to do the assignment, we revoke your visitation privileges for Mr. Cutepants for a month." Dash declared. "And starting next week, you got kitchen duty with the Cafeteria thing for two months." Alder added.

"Yes, Sirs. I understand." Casper had head low. He feels bad for failing to scare those fleshies at that retirement home. Of course he didn't like scaring fleshies anyway, but still it was his assignment and he didn't do it properly.

"Very well, you may go now." said Dash as he and Alder let Casper leave the office, but not before Dash just one more thing to say. "Oh and Casper, we would like that water bottle back, if you please, since it's obvious you don't deserve such a thing."

Casper sadly but willingly gave the water bottle back to the headmasters. "Now you may go." said Alder as Casper floated out of the room in a depress manner. Once Casper left the office, Dash began to rant. "I can't believe, all that work and still nothing. We might as well dump this stuff into the sink."

"Can we do that later, it's time for Scare Central." Alder didn't feel like doing anything that involves moving right now.

"Oh very well, but after that then we'll get rid of the evidence. I would hate to think what Kibosh will do if ever found out." Dash turned on the TV and Scar Central came on.

"Hi there folks and welcome to Scare Central, the show that puts the Boo in Booya!" Greeted creature newscaster 1.

"And tonight we got a very special treat for you from all away in Deeds Town." Said creature newscaster 2 with much enthusiasm.

"Oh wow, were just in Deeds Town.!" Alder was excited when he heard that.

"They're must be doing the Boo Hoos first so that everyone will see our humiliation." Dash was feeling the opposite.

"Our specialists informed us that a world record of scare recently happened at the Good Deeds Retirement Home where a number of fleshies residents and staff workers stampede out of the building and a pure terrifying panic!" Creature Newscaster 1 indicated the location of that event.

"Say, wasn't Casper at that Good Deeds place a while ago." Alder tried to make the connection.

"Yes, but we both saw it and nothing happened to Casper." Dash wanted to forget that time.

"This scare set off the scale for over 11.9 and it usually ends 10." Said Creature Newscaster 2.

"Did you hear that? An 11.9! So Casper actually did good, or bad, or whatever! He broke the Scare record." Alder was actually happy for Casper.

"Oh will you be serious, if Casper's scare was so great, then why he didn't change when he drank the potion?" Dash doesn't want to hear anymore of Alder's nonsense.

"However, as impressive as this scare is, I'm afraid it's also illegal." CN1switched moods.

"What!?" Alder and Dash were shock by hearing that part.

"Yes, it seems the one who was responsible, scared about 20 elderly fleshies to death, since a lot them have weak heart conditions." CN2 wasn't happy about it either.

"But that can't be right, can it?" Alder and Dash continue to watch this report.

"We will now show you a still photo of the perpetrator." CN1 and CN2 brought out the photo and showed the one who scared those poor old fleshies. This scary looking creature had a purplish pink skin tone, deadly yellow eyes, and razor sharp teeth to match. The colors were different but the face looks almost the same and Alder and Dash sort of recognized it. "Man, I would hate to meet this guy in a dark alley." CN2 tried to relieve tension. "Or a lighted alley for that matter." CN1added.

Alder and Dash were still stunned when they saw that picture but still couldn't believe it. "It can't be, can it?" Alder was too afraid to know the answer.

"It looks like but it couldn't be." Dash was afraid too.

"Casper?!" They said it together when they realized who it was.

"So if you see the criminal, please contact your local creature authorities immediately." CN2 advised.

"It's up to all of us to put monsters like these away for a long time." CN1 was being serious about this.

"Remember, we might be creatures but we are not killers and guys like that will mostly likely to upset the balance."CN2 continued.

Alder and Dash looked at the photo then the water bottle then photo again until they made a connection. "The potion worked." That was only answer Alder could come up with.

"Yes, but a little too well." Dash actually agreed but now saw what they have done.

A/N: Looks like Alder and Dash have done it this time. What will happen if everyone finds out? Will Kibosh changed his mind and help Natellie and the Trio? Find out next time in Casper The Evil Ghost.


	6. Chapter 05: What If Everyone Found Out

Casper the Evil Ghost?

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

A/N: I want to thank LenoreFan for helping me writing this.

Chapter 05: What If Everyone Found Out

When Dash turned off the TV, Alder started to panic. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! What will we do what will we do what will we do!?"

Dash smacked some sense into his brother. "Get a hold of yourself, Alder. Okay so now we know that the potion did worked and yes it might have turned Casper into that thing, but this is no need to panic!"

"What do you mean? Of course this is a need to panic! You saw the photo! What if everyone else saw it too?"

"Oh will you relax, Alder! I mean what are the chances of anyone seeing that on TV?" Pretty good as several of the staff members were watching the same show in the teachers lounge.

"Yeash, now that's a face that might give Kibosh nightmares." Frankengymteacher commented.

"I'll say, why that fellow is a disgrace to all creatures." Prof. Burns agreed.

"You know, if you look at it more closely, this thing looks almost like Casper." If only how right Ms. Harper was.

"Oh please, Heady. We all know that Casper doesn't like scaring fleshies, no matter how hard we tried to make him." Nurse Gorgon debated.

"Yeah, can you imagine the look of Kibosh if that were true." Frankengymteacher must've have a psychic brain for we now see Kibosh watching the same thing on his TV.

"Impossible! Natellie was right." Kibosh wish she wasn't when saw actually send a chill down his spine. He saw the photo of Casper, in his new evil form. After all of this time, Casper is finally scary, but not in the way he wanted. As much as it pains him, he only has one choice. "Hello, this is Kibosh. Cancel all of my appointments." as Kibosh hang up his phone, he leaves the office. He's gonna help Natellie and the Trio to save Casper.

Meanwhile Casper was sitting on his top bunk bed with is two friends and he told him what happen.

"Man, that really stinks." Ra commented.

"Yeah, I can't believe that took your water bottle." Agreed Mantha.

"It's okay, I guess I don't really deserve it." Casper tried to realistic about this.

"Ha! You got that right, Ghost Boy. Only I should get that kind of treatment. Not some mammy-pamby ghost like you." Thatch butted in.

"You know, Thatch, there's been a rumor that you were actually talking to a fleshie." Mantha assumed.

"That's not true. You have no proof!" Thatch tried to hide his little secret.

"Oh really? I hear that the fleshie is cute little girl with blonde hair and green eyes." Mantha played her trump card.

"Ha! Her eyes are blue!" Thatch corrected her.

"Aha!" Mantha got him right were she want him.

Thatch couldn't believe he fell for that. He went into bat form and flew out of frustration.

"Is that really true?" Ra couldn't believe that Thatch would even talked to fleshie.

"Who cares, he's gone." Mantha was glad that Thatch left them alone.

"Thanks you guys, but Thatch was right." Casper was getting more depress.

"Come on, don't listen listen to him. Hey why don't we sneak to Jimmy's and play some Zombie Attack." Mantha suggested.

"Yeah, that will cheer you up." Ra was on board.

"Okay if you that will work." Casper wasn't sure but at least he has an excuse to see Jimmy. So the three got off the bunk bed and headed to the Night Watchman's hut.

Unknown to them, Thatch, still in his bat form, heard what they said and joined up with his gang then turns to his regular form. "Okay now with those goody goodies gone, we'll sneak in the Headmasters' office and get that water bottle." That was Thatch's brilliant plan. "So, any questions?"

Mosshead has one but it has nothing to do with the plan. "Is it true that you liked a female fleshie?"

"No It's Not! That was just a rumor! Now let's go!" Thatch switched back to bat form and flew off in a huff with the others following behind.

Returning to the Headmasters office, Alder and Dash only had one idea on how to get rid of the potion. "Let's just drop the potion on the sink and no one will suspect anything." said Dash as he and Alder grabbed the bottle when they heard someone knocking at the door, the two-headed masters practically fly towards their desk and hide the bottle in a drawer.

"Come in." Dash allowed whoever was knocking.

It was one of the gargoyles who entered the office. "Sirs, the Ghostly Trio and a woman are here, they want to speak to you."

Alder and Dash looked at each other confused "A woman?"

"Very well, send them in." Dash gave his permission.

When the gargoyle left, a beautiful ghost lady in a Victorian dress comes in, followed by the Trio. "Hello Alder, Dash. Remember me?" Natellie spoke to the headmasters.

Alder and Dash suspected, but just give her a blank look. They're not sure if they seen her before.

"I though so, I'm Natellie." The lady ghost introduced herself.

It was all coming back to them now. "Oh yes, I remember you." Dash was the first to speak to her.

Natellie wants to get straight to the point "I need to see Casper."

Dash gave Natellie a questioning look. "Are you someone important to Casper?"

"I'm his mother." Natellie stated matter of factly.

All color drains from Dash's face while Alder studies her. "You look just like Casper!" Alder made the connection.

Dash bonks him in the head. "And why do you want to see Casper?" Alder asked nervously.

"I believe something horrible is going to happen to Casper." Natellie told them straight fully.

Dash tries to compose himself. "Oh I can assure you that nothing bad happened to him."

Of course, Alder almost blew their cover. "Yeah and we definitively didn't made him drink the J-" Dash closes his mouth.

"I won't leave until I see my son! so you either bring him here or I will look for him myself." Natellie was determined to see her son.

Alder and Dash realized they are cornered and call for Casper in the intercom, they wait for awhile but Casper doesn't show up, then Stretch realizes that if Casper isn't in the school he should be in Deeds Town so the Trio drags Natellie outside.

"What are you doing?!" Natellie doesn't have time for whatever her brothers are up to.

Stretch did the explaining. "If he didn't come when he was told to, I think that Casper is in Deeds Town." The Trio proceed to explain her about Casper and Jimmy.

"That was close." Alder wiped his brow and sighed in relief.

"Now you see why I'm the one that does the talking?!" Dash told his brother.

Then Alder remembered something. "Wait, did we feed Mr. Cutepants today?"

Dash thought for a second. "I don't think so."

Alder and Dash leave the office, unaware that they were being watched by Thatch's gang. "NOW!" Thatch gave the signal.

The gang breaks into the office and eventually find the water bottle, they then head for the boy's bedroom. "I will drink it first." Thatch called out dibs.

"Hey, why do you have to drink it first?!" Dummy thought it was unfair that Thatch should get the first drink.

"Because I'm the boss here." Thatch told her so.

"You couldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for us!" Dummy Girl reminded him. They started bickering until Casper and co. arrive.

"Thatch, what are you doing?!" Casper sees the water bottle in Thatch's hand.

"I got the water bottle that is mine by right." Thatch hold the water bottle in the air.

"It isn't yours. Give it to me!" Casper demanded

They struggle while their friends watch until Casper snaps. "Let go!"

"No YOU let go, you poor excuse of a creature!" Thatch kept on holding the bottle.

"Give Me Back That Water Bottle Or Else I'll Stake You To The Wall With One Of Dummy Girl's Limbs!" Casper said it in a dark and demonic voice.

Everyone freezes and DG hides behind Slither. Thatch was shaken in pure terror when Casper said that and saw Casper's eyes went from blue to an evil looking yellow with no pupils nor irises.

When Casper came to his senses, he saw what he was doing and let go of Thatch, who was still afraid of him and scurried back. "Thatch, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! TAKE YOUR WATER BOTTLE BACK! I'M SORRY THAT STOLE IT! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Thatch threw the bottle at Casper's feet as he turned into a bat and flew away.

Casper turned to his friends and saw they were as shock as he was. "You guys, I didn't mean to.. I... I don't know what is wrong with me!" He picked up the water bottle and flew off to a different direction before anyone could say anything.

Ra was the first to break the silence. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know but something is not right here. We all know that Casper will never hurt anybody, not even Thatch. I do know one thing, that is no energy drink that Alder and Dash gave to Casper. Something is up and we are going to the bottom of this." Mantha was right to suspect Alder and Dash about them being nice to Casper.

A/N: What is happening to Casper? Could it be the effects of the potion? Will Mantha and Ra figure it out what is wrong with their friend? How will everyone react on what Casper's changes? Find out next time on Casper the Evil Ghost.


	7. Chapter 06: Feeling Like A Monster

Casper the Evil Ghost?

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 06: Feeling Like A Monster

Casper was still shaking after what he had almost done. He couldn't believe what he just did. He never wanted to hurt Thatch, he just wanted the water bottle back. Now the headmasters could accuse him of stealing it. Casper planned on returning the bottle when Alder and Dash weren't in their office so they wouldn't know it was gone. Just as he comes close to the office, he heard a voice speaking to him in a soothing tone. "Are you sure you want to do this?."

Casper froze and looked around him, but there was nobody there. "Who's there?!"

"Over here." Casper looked down at the bottle on his hand. "Could you at last take one more drink?."

Casper was shocked but not too frightened since he didn't know whatever it was normal for that particular 'energy drink' to speak, it was made by creatures after all, so he dismissed it as it being his own subconscious. "I can't. You aren't mine anymore."

"I was a gift for you and they had no right to take me away."

Casper realizes 'his subconscious' is right. "That's true!"

"Just drink some more. Nobody is going to find out." The voice suggested.

When Casper was sure nobody was watching him, he opened the bottle and drank. Right after he swallowed, he spat some of the drink, forgetting that it tasted like barf. "Yuck! Why did I do that?!" He looked at the bottle, which was now half full. Casper frowned, Alder and Dash would surely notice that he had been drinking it, but he realized that he didn't want to give it back after all so he hide it on his body (like Kibosh did with the Cleptor) and fled away. Shortly after that, Alder and Dash returned to their office. "I can't believe Mr. Cutepants bite me!" Dash complained as he observed his sore tentacle.

"Well, you almost let him starve!" Alder reminded his brother.

"You forgot about it too!" Dash retorted.

"But I did remember...eventually." Dash thought on a comeback as he opened the drawer and searched for the bottle and, upon realizing the said bottle wasn't there, started screaming like little girls.

"The bottle is gone!" Alder yelled in complete panic.

"Wait," Said Dash, "There hasn't been any trouble since we where gone so that means nobody drank the potion yet. We can still get out of this."

"But how?" Alder asked.

Dash thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

Meanwhile, Ra and Mantha stood where Casper left them, trying to think on what to do.

"So what should we do?" Asked Ra.

Mantha thought about something. "We need to find out more about that Energy Drink. We should look into Alder and Dash's office."

"But they are always there." Said Ra.

"We'll go tonight." Mantha reassured him.

Suddenly they heard Alder and Dash's voices in the intercom. "All monsters come to the Auditorium immediately!." Dash ordered, sounding both angry and scared.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Said Ra, who had a bad feeling about that.

"Well we better get going before we get in trouble." Mantha suggested and the duo ran to the auditorium.

"Do you think Casper will be at the auditorium?" Asked Ra, half wishing the ghost couldn't be there.

"He will, if he doesn't want to get detention." Mantha said. She knew Casper better than anyone.

In a matter of minutes, the auditorium was literally packed. Ra and Mantha were relieved to see Casper there and quickly joined him.

"Hey Casper, glad you could make it." Mantha said. She sat next to him with Ra sitting next to her.

"Thanks." Said Casper, happy to see his friends.

"So Casper, how are you feeling?." Ra asked his friend while feeling nervous about asking his friend that question.

"Well other than having my weird episode, I feel kind of fine." Casper answered with no problem.

The trio soon spotted Thatch and his gang all huddled in one group, when they saw Casper, they started shaking like leaves and hurried to find a seat away from him as if their lives depended on it, much to the confusion of the kids who saw them.

"Guess Thatch still hasn't gotten over that little stunt you pulled on him." Ra said. He was actually enjoying seeing Thatch and his gang scared like that until Mantha elbowing Ra in the rib cage. "Quiet."

"No, it's okay Mantha. I still feel terrible for whatever I did to him. Every time I try talking to him, he just scurries away from me. I'll go apologize to him after the announcement."

After the teachers finally got the students to be quiet, Dash spoke. "A water bottle has been stolen from our office today and all of you must help search for it and once you find it, you shall return it to us and if whoever took it does not return it there will be no dessert, field trips or presents from Santa Klaws."

Alder and Dash kept staring at Casper out of paranoia, ignoring the complaints of all the kids except Casper, who just grimaced.

After Alder and Dash dismissed everyone, Thatch took the chance to tell Alder and Dash who had the bottle.

"Sirs! Sirs!," Thatch called for the headmasters as he ran up to them. "I know who has the bottle!."

Alder and Dash kept silent and eagerly listened to the young vampire while Casper approached Thatch to apologize, until he heard what the vampire said.

"It's..." Thatch was cut short when he realized that Casper was glaring daggers at him. He cringed.

"Well?" Asked Dash as he didn't like having his time wasted.

"I forgot..."

Alder and Dash frowned, but they didn't drag Thatch around by his cape like they usually did since they had better things to do. "Be glad we are too tired to drag you around." Dash said.

As the two-headed headmaster walked away, Thatch ran back to his gang but Casper stood in front of him, still glaring at him. Thatch could have run through him but the sight of Casper made him afraid to do so.

"You know, Thatch, I was going to apologize to you for what I did, but after seeing that you were gonna rat on me for stealing the water bottle which YOU stole, I decided that not to waste my time on you."

With that, Casper calmly walked through Thatch and left him and his gang alone in the Auditorium, scared and confused.

Over at Deeds Town, The Ghostly Trio led their sister to where Jimmy lived.

"Is that house across the manor, Sis." Stretch said as he pointed to the Bradley residence.

Natellie nodded and followed her brothers. They stopped at Jimmy's window. The young boy was reading a comic book when he heard tapping at the window, he looked up to see all of Casper's uncles and a ghost woman outside. He quickly opened the window. "What are you doing?! My dad's home!"

Stretch smirked while Stinky and Fatso chuckled as they were fully aware of Graham Bradley's incompetence at creature-catching. Natellie, not knowing what they were laughing at, had a blank expression on her face.

"Sorry, Kid," Stretch apologized. "Is Casper here?"

"No." Jimmy answered. "I haven't seen him in a while." He then looks at Natellie.

"Hello, I'm Natellie." Natellie introduced herself to her son's human friend.

Jimmy studied her and realized the resemblance that lady had with his ghost friend. "I'm Jimmy. Are you Casper's mom?." He guessed.

"Yes." Said Natellie, impressed by how quickly the boy figured it out.

Jimmy simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

"We need to talk with Casper so if you see him, could you bring him to the manor?" Stretch requested.

Jimmy started to worry. "Yes, I will." He said.

"Thanks, Kid." Stretch thanked him and he and his ghost family left.

Jimmy took one last look at Natellie before closing the window, he wouldn't help but wonder why he never saw her before.

The siblings flew back to the manor, tired, hungry and worried. Stretch and Stinky noticed their sister was worn out.

"You look tired, Sis. Perhaps we should rest." Stretch advised.

"There's no time. I should look for him again in Scare School." Natellie suggested. She refused to give up searching for her son.

Stretch and Stinky put each of Natellie's arms around their shoulders and bring her inside manor, ignoring her protests. They brought her to the living room and placed her on the couch while Fatso immediately went to the kitchen and came back eating a whole turkey. Stretch, Stinky and Natellie also had an snack so that they couldn't faint.

"What do we do now?" Fatso asked as he took a big bite of the turkey leg.

Natellie was feeling less tired. "You three stay here. I will go to Scare School." She was about to go out when Kibosh appeared in front of her. "Kibosh?!" She asked in disbelief.

"You were right." Kibosh admitted, which made everyone in the manor go into shock.

Natellie was the first to recover. "What made you believe me?"

Kibosh then told Natellie about the incident in Good Deeds. The Trio was horrified and hugged each other in fear while Natellie felt she was about to cry at any second.

"We need to find whoever took that picture." Kibosh directed.

The Trio and Natellie nod and followed Kibosh as he lead them to Ghost Central, they managed to find the photographer who took Casper's picture after Kibosh 'convinced' her boss to get her off of her current work.

"She is Phanta Geneec." The boss introduced her to them and went back to what he was doing before they came.

"Hello. We need to know what exactly did you see when you were in Good Deeds nursing home." Natellie said once the boss had left.

"Well, when I arrived there I saw one of the students of Scare School entering the home. It was a little white ghost."

Natellie's heart skipped a beat.

"I followed him thinking he was going to scare fleshies until I got distracted and lost sight of him, about two minutes later that pink monster appeared and scared those fleshies. I took one picture of it and got out of there immediately." Phanta showed them the picture and their fears are true. The pink ghost monster was none other than their beloved Casper.

Natellie starts crying as silently as she can and allowed her brothers to hug her. Kibosh noticed that there people was staring at them and realizes it's time to leave.

"Alright, that's what we needed. Thanks," Kibosh turned to the Trio. "We have to get going."

Outside Ghost Central, Natellie buried her face in her hands, trying and failing to stop the tears. Fatso hugged his sister. She learned against her brother's shoulder while Stretch and Stinky also hugged her and rubbed her back. the ghosts discussed what to do next.

"All of you search for Casper in Deeds Town, I will look for him at Scare School." Kibosh ordered.

"I'm going too!." Natellie declared.

"Fine." Kibosh learned a long time ago that it was impossible to argue with Natellie. The Trio and the former couple fled away in opposite directions.

Back at Scare School, it was time for gym class. Frankengymteacher announced they were playing dodge-ball, much to Thatch's gang's joy and everyone else's chagrin.

Mantha and Thatch were selected to pick out classmates for their teams. Besides his gang, Thatch chose whoever looked stronger than Mantha and her gang while Mantha had no other choice but to choose her own gang and the not so athletic children.

"Dude, maybe you should choose Casper." Slither whispered to Thatch, who stared at his second-in-command like he was insane until Slither finished explaining. "That way he won't try to kill us."

Thatch considered it for a moment. However, Mantha heard him. "Casper."

Thatch and Slither glared at Mantha, who just smirked at them.

"You're so going down." Thatch said to Mantha while making sure Casper doesn't hear him.

Thatch's gang quickly take most of Mantha's team down shortly after the game started, which made Thatch forget about his problems until he hit Ra so hard he made him bleed and, needless to say, Casper was not happy.

Casper glared at the bullies and mercilessly hit Slither although he didn't hit Dummy Girl too hard since her body was tiny and frail (even though her personality said otherwise) while Mosshead and Harpy just got hit on the stomach and wing since out of all the members of Thatch's gang, Mosshead and Harpy were the nicest.

Soon it was Thatch's turn. The vampire looked like ha was on his execution, which made Casper happier. The ghost calmly threw the ball in the air and punched it with all his strength, aiming it straight at the other boy's face.

Everyone flinched, even Frankengymteacher, who hated the annoying vampire, but for that reason he didn't really pay too much attention to Thatch, whose face was now bleeding worse than Ra's, and made sure to congratulate Casper so that he kept that non-friendly attitude. "Good, Casper! Much better scaring! but the next time try not to make them bleed."

Casper nodded and smirked at Thatch's gang, which only made them cower in fear.

"Casper, what's up with that? You never hit that hard before." Said Mantha, who couldn't believe what Casper just did.

"What? You saw what Thatch did to Ra. He got what he deserved." Casper said in a less friendly tone.

"Not meaning to sound ungrateful, but don't you think that was little bit too much?" Asked Ra while holding his bleeding nose.

Casper was getting a bit irritated. "Oh so now when I stand up for you, you get all judgmental!"

"But Casper, you really hurt Thatch." Said Mantha. She couldn't believe that she was actually worried about Thatch's well being.

Casper now getting angry. "So what if I did? He always hurts everyone with his stupid pranks."

"Are you hearing yourself? That hit might have killed him!." Ra stated as he tried his best to reason with his best friend.

Casper now in demonic mode. "I DON'T CARE! EVERYBODY HATES THATCH! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF THATCH DIES!" Yelled Casper.

Everyone gasped in shock at Casper's outburst. The boy realized what just happened and went back to normal.

"Casper, what is wrong with you?." Mantha asked him, now getting really scared for Casper.

"I-I-I don't know. I didn't mean to... I never wanted.. I mean I.." Casper babbled.

Ra tries to grab Casper. "Maybe we should..."

But Casper backed off. "No! Stay away! Don't come near me!" He then flew away from his equally terrified classmates.

After the class is over, the kids all started to discuss Casper's behavior.

"Like maybe he is sick." Mickey guessed.

"I think he just lost his patience with Thatch." Monaco said.

"But even then Casper would never react like that." Wolfie put in his two cents.

"What should we do?." Ra asked Mantha.

"Find out more about that energy drink," She answered. "We are running out of time so we will do it tonight."

Frankengymteacher followed Casper for a short awhile to see if there was another incident. He too was curious about Casper's sudden change, but decided to leave it for now, thinking that it was just a one-time thing.

Over at Deeds Town, the Ghostly Trio talked about the photo they saw of Casper.

"So what will we do if that really was Casper?" Stinky asked while hoping that that monster wasn't his nephew.

"We can't think about that right now. First we got to find Casper." Said Stretch.

"But if that thing in the photo is Casper, what do you think make him look like that?." Asked an apprehensive Fatso.

Stinky then started to remember about a similar incident. "Yeah, didn't something like this happen about 80 years ago..." He started to say but Stretch cut him off.

"I thought we agreed to never discuss that!" Stretch said, not wanting to remember that particular event.

"Sorry." Stinky apologized while he and Fatso hung their heads in shame.

"Anyway, let's keep looking." Stretch ordered.

"Maybe we could ask Jimmy again." Fatso suggested. Plus, he wanted to know of there was something to eat at Jimmy's house.

"No, too risky, especially if his dad's home."

Stinky and Fatso agreed and continued looking for Casper.

At recess, Frankengymteahcer told the other teachers about what happened with Casper and Thatch. Ms. Heady was horrified while Professor Burns and the Nurse gave FGT looks of disbelief.

"Something must be wrong with Casper." Heady was now afraid for Casper.

FGT tried to reassure her. "Maybe he was just in a bad mood."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sight of Kibosh floating through the door front with an unknown ghost lady in tow. The teachers froze in fear of Kibosh.

"Hello, you must be Casper's teachers." Natellie said, happy to meet them.

"Yes, ma'am." Heady was surprised that Kibosh had company of a woman.

"My name is Natellie. I'm Casper's mother." Natellie properly introduced herself.

The faculty was surprised, they examined her and introduced themselves to Natellie until Kibosh interrupted them.

"We have no time for this." He told Natellie.

"I know," Natellie said. She turned to the teachers. "It was nice to meet you." She followed Kibosh to Alder and Dash's office.

The faculty waved her goodbye, they didn't know what else to say although they all started worrying now.

"She seems nice." Nurse Gorgon said. She was starting to like Natellie.

"I don't know. Casper never mentioned his mother before." Heady sensed that something was not right.

"Yeah, the only family he's got are those three uncles of his, and that crazy Grandma Smoochy." Frankengymteacher stated.

"I don't know why but I got a bad feeling about this." Prof. Burns said and he wasn't talking about heart burn.

They all nodded in agreement.

At the Headmasters' office, Alder and Dash were getting rid of the potion making equipment as fast as they could.

"Hurry, Little Other! We have to dispose all of this before someone finds them." Dash said.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!." Alder said.

Alder and Dash heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who would that be now?!" Dash cried, both nervous and annoyed. The Headmasters try to fix their appearance as to not look worried.

One of the gargoyles came in. "Sirs, Kibosh and the woman who came before are here."

The brothers gulped and felt like jumping out the window but Dash remained calm. "Very well...let them in." He ordered.

The gargoyle left and Kibosh and Natellie come in.

"Your evilness and Ms. Natellie." Dash greeted them.

"Casper's mother and I want to see him." Kibosh declared, wanting to get to the point.

The headmasters looked at each other and Dash reluctantly called for Casper in the intercom. He made sure to talk very fast so that Casper couldn't understand. "Caspercometoourofficeimmediately!" Dash turned off the intercom and they all waited for the boy to show up.

Casper did hear the headmaster calling for him but, believing they had found out that he had the water bottle, turned invisible and waited until they stopped calling for him. "Why am I doing this? I should just turn in the bottle and accept whatever punishment they will give me."

But the bottle had a different idea. "But it wasn't you who stole me. It was Thatch."

"That's true, but I really need to give you back to the headmasters. What I did to Thatch and the others and what I said back there was horrible." Casper said as he tried to think what to do.

"So what. They got what they deserve and you are right that the world would be better off without Thatch." The bottle said, trying to get Casper to see things it's way.

"That's not true! Sure he did a lot bad things, but even I don't want him dead."

"Why do you care? What has he ever done for you? What have his gang ever done for you? What has ANYONE ever done for you?"

"Well, Mantha and Ra are always there for me."

"You stood up for your friend and he thanked you by making you look like a lunatic! What kind of friends are that?"

Casper thought for a moment. Yes, he may have gone a little too far, but he still defended Ra and he didn't even say 'thanks'. He also helped out all his classmates and teachers but none of them did anything for him. Casper's expression changes from worried to angry. "You're right!." He hide the bottle and turned invisible again just as some gargoyles flew past him.

"Where would that ghost boy be? The first gargoyle asked in annoyance.

"Don't know but if we don't find him soon, we will be dealing with Kibosh." The second Gargoyle answered.

"Maybe we should ask that mummy boy and zombie girl he always hangs around with." The other two gargoyles were surprised that their co-worker thought that up and agreed to look for Mantha and Ra.

Casper was now getting scared. "Kibosh? Here? What does he have to do with this?" He panicked and went to hide somewhere far from Alder and Dash's office.

Meanwhile, Ra and Mantha discussed their plan.

"So how do we get into Alder and Dash's office if it's locked." Ra asked Mantha.

"It's easy, I just need some hair pins." Mantha said.

Before Ra could reply, Mantha interrupted him and pointed to the gargoyles.

"Ya know where your ghost friend is? He is wanted at the headmasters' office." One of the gargoyles asked.

Ra and Mantha looked at each other.

"We don't now where he is." Said Mantha.

The Gargoyles groaned.

"If you find him, you take him there." The gargoyles left without another word.

Ra started to panic. "Oh man, what if Alder and Dash found out that Casper has the bottle?"

"Then we have no time to loose!" Mantha and Ra sprinted out to get on with their rescue plan.

At Alder and Dash's office, Kibosh started growing impatient. Once Casper arrived, Kibosh was going to give him a good long talk about punctuality. Natellie, wanting to get to know Casper more, decided to interrogate his headmasters. "So, how is my son doing?" This gets Kibosh's interest since he too wants to know if his favorite student was making any progress.

A+D hesitated for a moment but after Kibosh gives them a look Dash decided to answer, choosing his words carefully since they just started to become aware of their kings' fondness for the kid.

"Well, he is quite smart."

Natellie is pleased by this.

"And a good leader." Alder chimed in.

That made Kibosh's day, although he had an indifferent expression on his face.

"And he has shown to be quite talented at scaring, although the teachers have problems to get him to get rid of his friendly attitude." Dash pointed out. The twins glanced at Kibosh and are relieved to see he wasn't mad at them.

Natellie sighed. "He can't help it. He was born friendly, he inherited it from his father."

When she said that last part, she gave Kibosh a side glance, the man gave her a look that would be interpreted as 'Watch your words!', but A+D, being the air-heads they were, missed the clues.

"No offense but his father sounds pretty much pathetic." Alder said, unaware that he just said a wrong thing.

Natellie was about to argue when Kibosh slammed his hands in the headmasters' table. "Just because a creature is friendly doesn't mean they are pathetic. Casper is friendly and he is worth a lot more than everyone in this school."

Natellie and Dash were shocked by their leaders' outburst. Alder had a hurt look on his face. Kibosh regain his composure.  
"Excuse me, it's been a long day."

_Does he?..._ Natellie thought, although she shook that thought out of her head and turned back to the headmasters. "What Kibosh means is that friendliness is not a bad thing to most creatures and it should be embraced not rejected."

"Well, that may be fine and dandy in most places, but in the Underworld, creatures are meant to be scary, not friendly." Dash argued.

"Did it ever occurred to you two that Casper wasn't meant to be scary?." Natellie countered.

"But he's a ghost and ghosts are supposed to scare people." Alder joined in.

"Not all ghosts are scary, Mr. Alder and Dash. There are those who protect people." Natellie stated.

"Just what is it that you are saying, Ms. Natellie." Dash asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Casper is not just a ghost, he is a Spirit Guide." Natellie revealed what could be Casper's true purpose.

Kibosh, Alder and Dash all stared at Natellie, not knowing what she was talking about.

"And what is a Spirit Guide?." Alder was getting quite interested in this subject.

Natellie starts to explain. "Spirit Guide is a term used by the Western tradition of Spiritualist Churches, mediums, and psychics to describe an entity that remains a disincarnate spirit in order to act as a guide or protector to a living incarnated human being."

"But he is still s ghost. Therefore he has to scare people." Alder missed the point.

"And how do you know he is a Spirit Guide?." Now Kibosh became curious about this matter.

"Surely, his willingness to help others might have been your first clue. It was the same as his father once had before..." Natellie became hesitate to finish her sentence.

"Before what? Come on, spit it out." Dash said, growing impatient.

Kibosh knew why Natellie stopped talking and decided to intervene. "I think we asked her enough questions for today."

The headmasters, barely able to resist the curiosity, reluctantly keep quiet. Kibosh glared at Natellie.

"Well this is all quite enlightening, but we still need to talk to Casper." Dash checked his watch.

"Yeah, where is he? He should have been here by now." Alder looked at Dash's watch but Dash pushed him aside.

Somewhere in Scare School, Casper was still in invisible mode, trying to think up what to do. "What should I do? If I keep the bottle, then everyone will know that I still have it, but if I go Alder and Dash's office, then they'll take it away from me and I'll have to face Kibosh."

The Bottle had one solution. "Then there's only thing to do."

Casper held the bottle close to his face. "What? Tell me and I'll do it!"

The Bottle had Casper right where it wanted him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please tell me what I should do!" Casper was getting desperate.

"You must finish drinking me." The Bottle answered.

Casper didn't like the idea. "But I can't do that, they'll know that I had you all this time."

"You said you'll do what I say." The Bottle reminded Casper.

"Yes, but finish drinking you? I was told to take the energy drink in small dosage." Casper objected.

"You were also told that I was a gift for you then they made you give me back to them."

"But I..." Casper started but the Bottle cut him off.

"You have no other choice. It's either me, or facing Kibosh. Now DRINK ME!" The Bottle demanded.

Realizing that there wasn't many options, Casper drank the rest of the potion. After finishing it, Casper had to resist the urge to throw up and was about to throw the now empty bottle in a trash can when Thatch caught him red-handed.

"Hey, Ghost Boy!" Thatch called for Casper as he approached him.

"What do you want now?" Casper asked, annoyed by Thatch's presence.

Thatch tried to look tough in front of Casper. "Don't you think you scared me back at gym class! That was just luck and I'm so kicking your white sheet butt in the next class!"

Casper was starting to get irritated. "I don't have time for this so scram before I sent you to your parents in pieces." Casper threatened him as he threw the bottle in the trash can and started waking away.

Thatch tried to look brave but was internally shaking in fear. "Well, at least I do have parents."

Casper was taken aback by this but soon starts growing angry.

"I don't blame them. I would be ashamed too if I had brought to the word the most annoying, friendly, weak and PATHETIC creature in the Underworld," Thatch smirked when he saw Casper's body shaking, thinking he was going to cry. "That must be the reason your uncles sent you-" Thatch stopped talking when he realized Casper's body turned purple.

The ghost slowly turns to Thatch, who tried to act like it was no big deal. "What? You think that is gonna scare me?" Thatch screamed when he saw Casper turning into a monster.

"You will die!" Casper spoke in demonic voice. Casper tried to grab Thatch but suddenly stopped, he grabbed his own head and grimaced as if he had a horrible headache. Thatch watches as Casper's body changes from purple to white.

"No! Nooo!." Casper's voice kept changing from normal to demonic.

Thatch, not knowing nor caring about what was going on with his nemesis, tried to escape when he felt two hands with sword-like nails grabbing him and lifting him up in the air. The helpless vampire then looked up to see Casper's demon-like face smirking at him. Thatch's screams echoed through the school and reached to the headmaster's office. "NO, CASPER! NOOO! I'M SORRY!."

Kibosh got up from his seat. "What was that?."

Alder and Dash knew they were in hot water so they tried to think up a good excuse.

"Oh it's just one of the students working on their usual scare tactics." Dash proclaimed.

"No, that scream was for real." Natellie said, not falling for Dash's lies.

"Oh no, It's just that some of the kids get scared too easy." Alder tried his best to cover up the situation.

Kibosh have them a dirty look while Dash glared at his brother. Natellie had a bad feeling. "I will go see what is going on."

Before anyone could stop her, Natellie flew back to the school. Kibosh growled and followed her.

"You and your big mouth now really have gotten us in trouble!" Dash bonked Alder on the head.

"Me? All of this was your idea!" Alder reminded him as he rubbed his sore head.

"Shut up and lets go after them before things get even more worse!" Dash barked at his brother and the two left the office.

Not a moment too soon, Natellie and Kibosh found the source of the screaming and what they saw brought pure horror to their faces. Casper had turned into a monster and was strangling a battered looking Thatch.

"OH MY! CASPER! WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO YOU?!." Cried Natellie as tears poured out of her eyes.

Kibosh still couldn't believe what he is seeing. "But how? This thing cannot be Casper. CASPER! STOP THIS AT ONCE!."

Evil Casper heard Kibosh then turned to him and smiled evilly, still holding Thatch in his grasp. "Well well, if it isn't the great and powerful and terrifying Kibosh. King of the Underworld." He then looked at Natellie. "Oh and look, you actually got yourself a queen. I must say you do have great taste in women."

Natellie didn't like how her own son was looking at her. Kibosh gently pushed her behind him to protect her. "Never mind her. Just what is exactly going on here!."

Evil Casper swung Thatch around as he made his hand gestures. "Why I became exactly what you wanted me to be: a scary and terrifying ghost! and I have Alder and Dash to thank for that."

Now Kibosh was confused. "Alder and Dash? What do they have got to do with it?"

As on cue, Alder and Dash made it where everyone else was until they heard their names and snuck behind a wall.

Evil Casper couldn't help but gloat about it. "Why they're the ones who made me this way with their special potion that they gave me. Of course being hypocrites that they are, they made me give it back to them."

"But then how did you..." Natellie was going to ask until Thatch finally confessed.

"It was me alright! I stole Casper's bottle from Alder and Dash! I snuck into their office and took it out of there! I was just sick and tired of Casper always getting the attention! I'm sorry!"

Alder and Dash heard Thatch's confession while hiding.

"Why that dirty little thief! Ooh is he for it now!." Said Alder.

"I'm afraid we got bigger problems than that." Dash told Alder as he pointed at Evil Casper.

"Oh yeah, that."

"How noble of you to admit your crime, a trait that you vampires are known for. Now you can go to the after life with a clear conscience!" Evil Casper told Thatch as he was about to finish what he started until he was stopped by Kibosh.

"CASPER, I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE HIM!."

The former-friendly-now-turned-evil ghost looked at Kibosh, then at the scared Thatch, then looks at Kibosh again. "Fine then, he would be a waste of my powers anyway."

Evil Casper tossed Thatch at Kibosh. Natellie managed to catch him.

Casper then flew away. Kibosh and Natellie chased after him until Casper turned invisible.

"CASPER, SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!." Kibosh demanded.

When Kibosh realized that his order fell on deaf ears, he and Natellie followed the screams of the children. Evil Casper laughed manically as he shoot dark purple light bolts at the students.

Kibosh was infuriated by what he saw. "STOP THIS, CASPER! THAT IS ENOUGH!."

Casper grew annoyed at Kibosh. "Oh shut up already!" He started to shoot bolts at Kibosh but he moved out of the way just in time. When Evil Casper turned around Kibosh tried to grab Casper but the boy saw it coming and dodged him. "Nice try, Kibosh, but it wasn't good enough!"

Kibosh grew angry by the second and chased after Evil Casper but the boy acted like Kibosh was no big deal, he turned invisible and kept tormenting other kids and even threw some of the kids at Kibosh, but he and Natellie managed to catch some of them.

"CASPER, STOP! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU!." Natellie cried.

Evil Casper suddenly stopped. "But why would want to do something like that? Helping is nice and creatures of the Underworld hate nice."

"But this is not you! You're friendly!." Kibosh said, trying to reach to him.

Evil Casper just laughed at him. "So where you once. Now I have become what you wanted me to be!"

"I wanted you to be scary, not evil!." Kibosh started to regret all those times he tried to make Casper scary, who in turn came up with his own theory.

"Ah but scary is usually associated with evil, isn't it? That's why you stopped being friendly. That's why you don't have your former fleshie friends. To be scary is to be evil!."

Kibosh looked around him and realized that most of the students and teachers heard everything Evil Casper said. Kibosh growled under his breath, if the kid wasn't sick or something he was so going to get it.

"It is not! You know me well, I'm scary and strict but I'm not evil! Your family and friends are scary but they aren't evil are they?!"

"Not unless they don't enjoy being scary." Evil Casper said, believing he had the upper hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Come on now, Kibosh, even you could understand this. If a creature loves scaring fleshies, that means it's evil, doesn't it? Take Thatch for example, he loves to scare fleshies. He relishes in it. Therefore he is evil. My Uncles and my friends and everyone in this school also like to scare fleshies, so that means they must be evil. And besides, it's a must in order to have superiority over the fleshies. Isn't that what the balance is about?"

"No! The Balance is about scaring humans the right amount so that they don't try to kill us!."

"So the great and mighty Kibosh admits that he is afraid of fleshies and he's been hiding behind that nonsense of the balance the whole time!" Evil Casper got Kibosh where he wanted him.

"That is not what I meant!"

Evil Casper just smiled evilly. "Oh but it is true, isn't it. The Balance was nothing more than excuse to hide from the fleshies so that they won't know that creatures are afraid of them. But what you don't realized that the reason why fleshies are afraid of us is because they think we could kill them. That is until this day."

"What is he talking about?." Wolfie asked.

"Oh you mean none of you know? Didn't anyone ever heard of that little incident at the Good Deeds retirement home back in Deeds Town when about fifteen elderly were scared to death?" Evil Casper asked, too proud to himself.

Profs. Burns now sees the connection "Wait a minute. That story on the news..."

"The one about an evil creature that killed those poor elderly fleshies..." Heady said.

"That was you?." Asked Frankengymteacher, who nearly lost his bolts.

"Yes, I was the one made those fleshies scream in terror and I must say, I truly loved it!" Evil Casper took a great delight at the sight of everyone's horrified faces. Natellie snuck behind him and managed to grab him. She held him close to her chest.

"Alright lady, you're really starting to pist me off!" Before Natellie could react, Evil Casper passed through her, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back so hard that she howled in pain.

With that, Kibosh's patience was over as he flied towards Evil Casper. "CASPER!."

Evil Casper noticed him and escaped, on his way out he ran into Ra and Mantha, who were trying to find out what was all the racket about. Ra screamed at the sight of the monster and fell on his back while Mantha stood frozen in place, although something of that monster looked oddly familiar. "C-Casper?."

Evil Casper just scowled at them, not knowing what to do until he heard Kibosh's yelling.

"CCAAAAAASSSPPEEEERRRR!."

Evil Casper just stood in front of Mantha until she and Ra noticed an infuriated looking Kibosh flying straight to them and ran away screaming with Evil Casper on Mantha's heels. Kibosh tried to snatch Evil Casper but he moves out of the way in time so Kibosh ended up grabbing Mantha instead.

Evil Casper laughed. His plan had worked! He had enough time to escape though the floor when Kibosh mistook Mantha for him.

Kibosh growled and without thinking he threw Mantha aside, when he realized what he had done, he looked at Mantha to check if she was hurt since he wouldn't dare to ask her if she was okay since it would be a nice thing to do.

Natellie managed to catch up with him and helped Mantha up.

"Are you alright, Dear?." Natellie asked the young girl, who was still in shock

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Just what the heck is going and do I know you?."

Natellie tried to make herself look proper in front of Mantha. "Of course, where are my manners. The name's Natellie."

"Hello, I'm Mantha." They shook hands until Mantha's arm came off. "Sorry, it happens a lot." Mantha grabbed her arm and put it back on.

"It's okay."

When Ra realized there was no danger he ran back to Mantha. While Natellie and Ra introduced themselves, Mantha couldn't help but examine the woman named Natellie and noticed that this woman the exact same shade of baby blue eyes and polite attitude as Casper.

"Excuse me, are you related a student named Casper?." She asked.

"I'm Casper's mother." Natellie admitted.

The kids' eyes widened slightly. "Pleased to meet you." They both welcomed her.

Natellie gave a slight bow. "The pleasure is mine. Are you friends of Casper?."

"Yes." Said Mantha and Ra in unison.

Natellie smiled, happy that his son had such nice friends.

"So what is going on?." Mantha asked.

Natellie's smile faded. "Apparently Alder and Dash gave Casper a "special potion" to make him scary but it worked too well and turned Casper into...that..." She explained while refusing to use any word related to 'monster'. Natellie looks down as her hands forms into fists.

"I knew it!." Said Mantha.

Natellie looks at Mantha surprised. _Did she knew about this all along?_ "What do you mean?"

Mantha told Natellie and Kibosh all she and Ra knew about the 'energy drink', Casper getting sick and the events following it. Natellie's concern soon turns into anger while Kibosh could barely repress his anger. Alder and Dash were SO going to pay for this.

A/N: Well it looks like Kibosh got what he wanted. Casper is no longer friendly. But the price was too much. How will the Underworld handle a now Evil Casper? Is Evil Casper right about creatures who love scaring fleshies are evil? How will they turn Casper back to being friendly? What punishment will Kibosh give to Alder and Dash? Find out next time in Casper The Evil Ghost. For truly enjoying this story, I highly recommend Skillet's "Monster"

Phanta Geneec's name is a parody of the word "photogenic".


	8. Chapter 07: Confession

**Casper the Evil Ghost?**

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 07: Confession

Kibosh turned to Natellie. "I will go find Alder and Dash. Tell the faculty to come to the school's main door and wait until I come back." He said in a venomous yet calm tone. Natellie nods and leaves to find the staff.

Meanwhile, Alder and Dash were in their bedroom packing their things. "Hurry up, Alder!"

Alder was about to pull Mr. Cutepants' cage out of it's hiding place when he remembered something. "Wait! We have to get rid of the book!."

"What book?!" Asked Dash. He was too nervous and scared to think.

Alder was about to tell him when they saw green light coming from behind them. Alder and Dash slowly turned around and screamed at the sight of Kibosh, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and an indifferent expression on his face.

"Hello, Alder and Dash." The ghost said in a monotonous tone. The brothers didn't say anything since they were too scared to salute back. "You know, Casper's mother and I found him and he has suffered some...interesting changes." Alder and Dash's body shook like a pair of maracas.

"He said that his change was due to a 'special potion' that you two gave him. So why don't you come with me and explain to everyone how did you manage to achieve this?" Without waiting for a reply, Kibosh grabbed Alder and Dash's arms and led them to the school's entrance, squeezing their arms so hard they turned dark blue.

In a moment, Natellie had just gathered everyone to the main door, just in time for the arrival of Kibosh and the two headmasters. "Is everybody here?." Kibosh asked.

"All present and accounted for." Said Natellie.

"Good, now these two can tell us what really happened." Kibosh announced and then dragged Alder and Dash in front of him. "Start talking!" He joined up with the rest of the audience while Alder and Dash stood alone in the center of the room.

Dash laughed nervously. "Greetings fellow faculty members and students, first off, I would like to say that you all do a very good job here at Scare School."

"Yes a very good job indeed." Said Alder.

"Get to the point!." Kibosh yelled.

"Of course, your Horribleness. Well I guess you all noticed that one of our students have develop some sort of spontaneous little quirk." Dash said.

"A little quirk?! Casper was terrorizing the entire school!" Said Frankengymteacher.

Many voices agreed.

"Then he started throwing everyone around!." Said Pumpkinhead.

"Yeah, and then he admitted killing all of those elderly fleshies in that retirement home!" Said Wolfie.

"Yes yes it was very tragic and we are sorry that it happen, however we shouldn't blame him for his unexpected behavior." Said Dash.

"No, we should blamed the one who made him to be like that!" Said Mantha while glaring at Thatch.

"Why are looking at me like that?." Asked Thatch.

"Come on, Thatch, you're always picking on Casper and look what happened to him!" Said Ra.

"So what? You think it was my fault that he suddenly turn into a deranged psychopath?" Thatch tried to defend himself.

"Now now let's not-." Dash tried to intervene but was cut off by his brother.

"It was us, Alright! We did it!." Alder confessed.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What are you doing, you Idiot?" Asked Dash.

"Sorry Dash, but I can't hide it any longer!," Said his brother. He turned to the audience. "We're the ones who turned Casper into that monster!."

Everyone in the audience started whispering among themselves.

"And how did you two managed such a thing?" Asked Kibosh.

"We kind of gave him the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion." Alder said.

Kibosh grabbed both Alder and Dash by their necks and shook them in pure rage. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU GAVE CASPER THE JEKYLL 'N' HYDE POTION? THAT POTION WAS FORBIDDEN FOR A REASON! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME?!."

Natellie decided to intervene before Kibosh killed them. "Kibosh, please calmed down. They won't be able tell us anymore if you kill them."

Kibosh calmed down a bit but still seethed in anger."And how did you even came across the potion?"

Dash, knowing they have been caught, pulled out the book from his robe. "We found this book while straightening out our office." He explained.

"It contains the formula for the potion." Alder finished.

Kibosh freed his one hand from Dash's neck, grabbed the book and tossed them aside. He flipped through the pages until he found the Jekyll 'n' Hyde formula. "But this is impossible! I thought I'd destroyed all the copies of this formula years ago! How did this one survived?"

"We don't know, we just found it in our office." Alder said.

Kibosh kept flipping though the pages until he throw the book into a corner and destroyed it with a lightning bolt.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Natellie.

"It says nothing about an antidote." Kibosh answered.

"Professor Burns, do you know if there is an antidote." Nurse Gorgon asked the science teacher.

All eyes were on Prof. Burns, but he just announced what everyone already knew. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no antidote."

Everyone remained silent. Natellie and the children do their best to not break down. The children out of fear, Natellie out of concern for her son.

Kibosh too was worried sick for Casper but remained firm in front of everyone. "I have to warn everyone in the Underworld. The rest of you search for a cure. If no one can capture Casper by the end of the day, the children shall be sent home in case he comes back." He commanded before turning to leave.

"I will go with you." Natellie said.

"No. You're too tired to do anything." He noticed the adults are staring with curiosity. "A weak creature is of no one."

Natellie wanted to argue, but realized he was right. She was worn out.

Kibosh left the school without another world.

Back at Deeds Town, the Ghostly Trio were looking for Casper while trying to avoid the Creature Catcher.

"You guys, I don't how much I can keep up." Fatso was huffing and puffing.

"Don't be a baby!." Said Stretch.

"I think we should go back to Scare School and see if Little Sis found Casper yet." Stinky suggested.

"I guess so." Stretch said, unable to think of anything else.

The brothers fled back to the manor until they saw Graham running towards them with one of his ghost-catching gadgets. "Aha! I will get you, you horrible creatures!."

The Trio sighed and flew away from him. "Maybe I would lock him up in one of those creature catching machines." Stinky said.

"No way! both you and him would end up trapped like the last time!." Said Stretch.

"Good point."

"You're all mine now!" Said Graham.

"We should separate." Stretch ordered. The Trio flew off in different directions.

Graham went after Fatso since he was slow. "No ghost escapes from Graham Bradley!" He turned his ghost-catching device on. He almost managed to trap Fatso when Stretch stole Graham's glasses. "I can't see without my glasses!" Said Graham as he tried his best to see where he was going.

Stretch laughed at him. "You want your glasses? Come and get them!."

"Ok, now I'm angry!" Said Graham.

"Oh we're sooo scared!" Stinky mocked him.

"You better be!" Said Graham, unaware that the ghost was being sarcastic.

The Trio started playing 'keep away' with Graham's glasses. The leader of the Trio tossed the glasses at Stinky, he catches them and was about to throw them at Fatso when he remembered something.

"Guys! We still need to go you-know-where!." Stinky reminded them.

"Oh right!" His brothers said as they face-palmed themselves. Stinky threw the glasses far away from them.

"Go fetch!." Stinky said to Graham.

Graham heard the glasses falling on the floor and growled. "When I get my glasses back , you three are SO going to get it!" Graham threatened the ghosts, although he was looking in the opposite direction as he did so. He walked around blindly while moving his foot in front of him to find the glasses.

"Pathetic!." Said Stretch.

His brothers nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!"

Stretch was about to talk back when Stinky shoved him forward.

"Sorry, bro but we need to get to Natellie." Stinky apologized.

Stretch nodded and they went back to the manor to use the Dimension Tube.

Meanwhile, Mantha and Ra were the library trying to find more information about Dr. Jekyll.

"If only Kibosh didn't destroyed that book, even if it didn't contain a cure, we might some information on the potion." Said Mantha.

"Do you really want to walk to Kibosh and ask him to give you the book?" Asked Ra.

"Just keep searching. I wish Alder and Dash would get computers for the school so that we can use that internet thing to find something on the Jekyll guy."

"Hey I found something!." Said Ra.

"Is it a formula for the cure?." Asked Mantha.

"No, but it has 'Jekyll' in the title." Ra held a copy of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Yes, this might help us!"

"It might?"

"Well it's better than nothing." Said Mantha.

"Maybe we should take it to Jimmy. He knows about more about fleshie stuff than we do." Ra suggested.

"Okay."

Mantha and Ra took advantage that everyone was busy looking for the antidote to use the Dimension Tube. However, when they reached the Nightwatchman's hut they found the Ghostly Trio coming out of the portal. They flew up to the kids as soon as they saw them.

"Mantha! Ra! Do you know how Casper is?!." Asked Stretch.

Mantha and Ra looked at each other, unsure of how they should give them the news until Mantha spoke. "Well, it turns out that Alder and Dash...gave him the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion."

"WHAAAATTTT!" The Trio screamed in sync.

Stretch grabbed Mantha and demanded she told them everything. As soon as she was done talking, Stretch put Mantha down, almost dropping her since he was paralyzed in fear and concern for his nephew just like Stinky while Fatso tried not to cry. "Alright, thanks." Stretch thanked her before he and his brothers went back to the school to see Natellie.

"Does that seems weird to you?" Asked Ra.

"Yeah, but ever mind that. Come on, we gotta get to Jimmy's." Mantha said.

The duo used the Dimension Tube and arrived to Deeds Town. They watched out for Graham as they ran to Jimmy's house. They found him in his room, playing video games.

Mantha taped at the window, Jimmy heard her and rushed his creature friends into his room since his mother was still home.

"Do you guys know if something happened with Casper?" Asked Jimmy as soon as he remembered Casper's uncles' visit.

His friends hesitated to answer for moment. Mantha struggled to find the right words. "It's kind of a long story. We need you to tell us if you know about any sort of antidote for the 'Jekyll 'n' Hyde' potion." She said.

Jimmy's eyes grew wide. "I don't know, I always thought that there wasn't a potion." He said.

Mantha and Ra grimaced.

"Why do you need to know that?" Jimmy asked, although he already suspected what the reason was.

"Our headmasters tricked Casper into drinking the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion." Ra said.

All color drained from Jimmy's face. "Oh, man..."

And so Mantha and Ra told Jimmy everything that happened from the very beginning.

"This is terrible! I just can't believe it!..." Jimmy said.

"We know, but it really happened." Said Mantha.

"Now Casper is going around and terrorizing the Underworld." Said Ra.

"And there's a high chance that Deeds Town will be next." Said Mantha.

Jimmy gulped. "But isn't there anything you guys can do?"

"We were hoping that you could help find any information on the Dr. Jekyll person." Said Ra as he handed the book to Jimmy.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But this is only fictional novel. It's just a story written by Robert Louis Stevenson." The human boy said.

"So were many other stories like Dracula from Bram Stoker and Frankenstein from Mary Shelly." Said Mantha.

"You do have a point. Maybe I can do a search on the internet and see if there's any information on Dr. Jekyll. Who knows, he might have descendants living in our world." Jimmy used his computer to search for information of any relatives of Dr. Jekyll.

Ra and Mantha thought for a moment until they remembered that in fact they know someone whose last name is Hyde. The two turned to each other. "Jackie Hyde!"

"What?" Asked Jimmy.

"One of your classmates is named Jackie Hyde and he even turns into a monster if he is scared or upset!" Said Ra.

"So he is a relative of Hyde?!" Asked Jimmy in disbelief.

"We don't know, but we should ask him." Said Mantha.

"But I thought Jekyll and Hyde were the same person." Said Ra.

"They are. Mr. Hyde was Dr. Jekyll's evil side." Said Jimmy.

"But we don't know were he lives." Said Ra.

"Isn't he at the Scare School?."

"Not right now, he got suspended for a week for 'fighting' with Thatch." Said Mantha.

"Or should we say beating the hell out of Thatch while he cried and screamed." Ra corrected her.

The ghouls chuckled as they remembered that day. Jimmy smirked.

"Serves him right." Said Jimmy.

"Totally!" Said Ra and Mantha at the same time.

"We should ask Cappy where Jackie lives." Said Mantha.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Said Jimmy as he checked his computer. "Wait, I think I found something."

Ra and Mantha approached Jimmy when they heard a knock on the door. The children froze.

"Jimmy? Are you there?." A voice at the other side of the door said.

"That's my cousin," Jimmy whispered to his friends, who looked around for a place to hide. "Just a second!"

Ra and Mantha hide in a parka and under Jimmy's bed. When Jimmy was sure the creatures were out of sight he opened the door.

Jimmy's cousin Amanda came in. "Hey Jimmy!." She greeted Jimmy.

"Hey Amanda. What's up?"

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh okay, thanks. Tell Mom I'll be there."

"Alright, see ya."

Once Amanda had left, Mantha and Ra came out of hiding.

"Who was that?" Mantha asked as she removed the parka from her and Ra.

"My cousin Amanda. She is staying with us for awhile."

"She's kind of cute, for a fleshie." Said Ra.

"Don't get your hopes up. She's into vampires." Said Jimmy

"Whoa. Lets hope she doesn't meet Thatch." Said Mantha.

"Actually she kind of run into him when you guys where having one of your scare exercises." Jimmy said.

"Thatch didn't try to scare her, did he?." Asked Ra.

"Yeah, he did."

"And she ran away screaming, right?" Asked Mantha.

"Worst, she likes him."

Mantha's and Ra's jaws dropped to the floor. Although for Mantha, it was literally.

"A girl, and a cute one, actually likes Thatch?." Said Mantha as she put her jaw back on.

"Now I know that the world is coming to an end!" Cried Ra.

"You guys, back to the problem." Said Jimmy while pointing at the screen.

"Oh yeah, right." Said Mantha as she and Ra walked back to the computer.

"Apparently Dr. Jekyll has descendants who are trying to find a cure and that they may still live in London." Jimmy said.

"Jackie old us that he lives in London!" Said Mantha and starts walking to the door.

"Come on, Ra, we have to ask Cappy. Thanks for your help, Jimmy."

"Bye, Jimmy." Said Ra as he followed Mantha out.

"Bye, guys and good luck!."

Returning to Scare School, Natellie used the headmasters' phone to make a certain call. "...and would they be able to stop Casper, without trying to kill him?" Asked Natellie.

"They can try to stabilize him, but if the situation goes out of hand, then you know what must be done." Said the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I understand. Just send them here as soon as possible." Said Natellie, sadness filling her voice.

"Will do. Over and out."

"Are you sure it was a good idea calling him?" Asked Stretch.

"I know you all don't like it, but what other choice do we go? This could our best chance to save Casper." Said Natellie.

"Look, we want what is best for Casper, but if Kibosh..." Fatso started but his sister cut him off.

"He'll reconsider now he saw what he has become."

"But do you think they will be able to help us?" Asked Stinky.

"Yes. He is sending two of his best agents." Said Natellie.

"Well as long as we can get Casper back, then I'm all for it." Said Stretch.

Stinky and Fatso agreed which made Natellie smile. Over at the corner, Alder and Dash were tied and gagged and were struggling to get free.

"Oh would you two be quiet! We wouldn't have bound you guys if you would let our sister use your phone!" Stretch said.

"It's alright, you can let them go know." Said Natellie.

"Awww, do we have to?" Asked Fatso.

"Yes." Said Natellie, giving her brother a stern look.

A stern look from Natellie scared the Ghostly Trio just as much as Kibosh so they did what she said.

"Never in my life have I've been so humiliated!." Said Dash.

"We are so getting all of you for this!." Alder threatened.

Natellie and her brothers glared at Alder and Dash, which made them shrink back.

"That's enough!" Said Natellie. "You're lucky Kibosh isn't here or else you two will have a much worse fate!"

"Yeah, none of this would have happened if you didn't gave Casper the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion!" Said Stinky.

"Well we wouldn't have had to trick him into taking it he wasn't born a pathetic and friendly creature like his father!" Said Dash.

"ONE MORE SLANDER ABOUT MY SON AND HIS FATHER AND YOU TWO WILL BE NOTHING BUT ASH AND DUST!" Yelled Natellie in full scare mode.

Alder and Dash shook in fear as they held on to each other and wet themselves.

"Okay, Sis, calmed down. I think they learned their lesson." Stretch tried to calm his sister down.

Natellie went back to normal. "Sorry. I hate it when I do that. Come on, we must get back to the main hall."

"Okay." Said the Trio in unison.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't tell that Thatch boy about our two coming visitors. They don't want him to know about them, at least not yet anyway." Said Natellie.

Natellie flew off first and the Trio was going to follow, but not before giving Alder and Dash one final dirty look.

"If we live through this, we're pulling Casper out of Scare School!" Said Stretch.

Stinky and Fatso nodded in agreement and they all left the office.

Outside the Underworld's City Hall, a press conference had been organized so that Kibosh would warn his people about Casper.

"A student of Scare School has been given the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion and is now reaching the final stage of his transformation." Said Kibosh.

Everyone froze, some started screaming and some prepared to run until Kibosh intervened. "SILENCE!"

The creatures keep silent although internally crying like babies, thinking they were all going to die. Kibosh then continued.  
"The faculty of Scare School and I are searching for the cure and said student at this exact moment and in the meantime you must help capture the student and bring him back to Scare School. I don't care how you do it but DON'T hurt him unless you want a trip to the Penalty Box of Doom." He kept silent for a moment, slightly embarrassed that he sounded a little more protective than he should. He cleared his throat and proceeded to give everyone a description of Casper's physical appearance before and after his transformation while pictures of the young ghost were shown in every TV of their world. "So now you understand the seriousness of this situation. If we don't stop this student soon, then all is lost!"

Just as Kibosh is done speaking a purple, terrifying looking ghost appeared in front of Kibosh.

"Hey! sorry I'm late! scaring creatures to death is harder than I thought!" Said Evil Casper and starts to shoot lightning bolts at the creatures, who were screaming their lungs out and running for their lives.

Kibosh once again tried to snatch the boy while he was distracted and once again he failed as Evil Casper passed through Kibosh ad shoot a lightning bolt at him. "ARGH!" Cried Kibosh as he clutched his injured arm. He couldn't move as the pain was too much, He suddenly felt a bit bad for using Razznik for lightning bolt practice for two hundred years.

Evil Casper laughed at him. "So even the Mighty Kibosh is not immune to pain." With that, Casper disappeared though the floor. Kibosh ran a hand though his head, he didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Mantha and Ra went back to Scare School and immediately prepared for the trip to London. They packed the school file that had Jackie's address, some food and pillows for the trip in their backpacks. The duo were at the boys' bedroom, where Ra was finishing packing, Thatch was hiding in his coffin out of fear of Casper until he became aware of Mantha and Ra's presence.

"Are you ready?." Asked Mantha.

"Yes, I'm ready." Said Ra as he put on his backpack.

"Good."

They were about exit the room when Thatch emerged from his coffin.

"Hey! What are you doing?." He asked.

"We are going to help Casper." Said Mantha.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Like we are going to tell you." Said Mantha. She didn't want to tell him since she knew he would rat on them with the teachers.

"Fine, I'm not interested anyway!" And with that, Thatch quickly closed his coffin.

"Forget him. He's too much of a coward anyway." Ra knew that there's no way Thatch would ever face Casper again.

"You're right, lets go." Then the two quickly left room.

Thatch got up from his coffin again, but not without hearing what they said about him. It both made him mad and sad at the same time. He wanted to tell them off for insulting him, but all he could say is, "They're right. I am a coward." Acid tears fell from his face and burned holes into his coffin.

Ra and Mantha found Cappy and Beaky at his ship doing maintenance work on the ship to keep their minds off of Casper. Out of all the school staff, the pirate and his parrot companion were worried the most about their ghost friend and the fact that they couldn't do anything to help him upset them the most.

"Hello, Cappy." Mantha greeted them.

The captain stopped with his work when he saw Mantha and Ra. "Hey." Said Cappy absentmindedly.

"We are sorry for bothering you but we need your help." Mantha said, trying to be as polite as she could.

"What is it?" Asked Cappy.

Mantha looked around her to make sure nobody was listening. "We need you to take Ra and I to Jackie's house."

"Why?." He asked.

"I think Jackie would help us save Casper?"

Cappy's and Beaky's eyes widened and their mouths (beak in Beaky's case)fell agape.

"But how?" Beaky asked.

Ra and Mantha explained them about the possible connection between Jackie and Dr. Jekyll.

"Get on board." Cappy finally said.

Mantha and Ra smiled widely and did what he said.

A/N: Looks like two of the students will get to have their own field trip other than Deeds Town. Will they be able to find Jackie Hyde in London? Will a cure be found? Who are was that mystery person that Natellie called? How are these mysterious agents be able to stop Evil Casper? Why did Natellie tell her brothers not to tell Thatch about the visitors? Is Thatch really a coward? What will they do to prevent Evil Casper from reaching his final stage? Find out next time on Casper The Evil Ghost.


	9. Chapter 08: Visiting Jolly Old England

**Casper the Evil Ghost?**

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 08: Visiting Jolly Old England

After almost an hour, Ra, Mantha, Cappy, and Beaky arrived Jackie's house, which was a 19th century house slightly less creepy than the Ghostly Trio's manor.

"We are here." Cappy announced.

Ra and Mantha got off the ship. Mantha ringed the house's bell and a moment later Jackie Hyde opened the door.

"Hi, Jackie." Mantha greeted him.

"Hi." Jackie saluted back, surprised that someone came to visit him.

Mantha stayed silent for a moment trying to find the right words. "Well...We came because we need to ask you something." She finally said.

"What is it?." He asked.

"Are you related to Dr. Henry Jekyll?"

Jackie arched an eyebrow. "Why are you asking that?"

"Alder and Dash gave Casper the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion." Ra explained.

Jackie's jaw dropped. "That has to be the dumbest thing those two ever did!" Jackie face-palmed. "That explains everything."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ra.

"Casper is scaring the day lights out of the Underworld right now, he managed to scare some creatures to death and badly injured others too. It's on every news channel."

Mantha and Ra quickly explained to Jackie about why they thought he was related to the inventor of the potion.

"Yes, Henry Jekyll is my ancestor." Said Jackie.

Mantha's and Ra's eyes got wide when Jackie answered their question. "So the story was true then." Mantha recovered followed by Ra.

"Most of it." Said Jackie.

"What do you mean?." Asked Ra.

"My family has been searching for the cure ever since Hyde was sent to an Insane Asylum in the Underworld." Jackie explained.

"So...Is there a cure?." Ra asked.

"If there was one then I wouldn't be keep turning into a monster."

Ra and Mantha cringled.

Back at Scare School, the students and teachers were unable to find the antidote and didn't know what to do anymore. They all started to think about what Casper said.

"Do you think that what Casper said is true? About creatures being evil for scaring fleshies?" asked Wolfie.

"I don't think so. Kibosh said that if we don't scare fleshies they will try to kill us or don't you remember the Creature Catcher." said Blodge.

"Yeah I remember, but what I was talking about creatures who like to scare fleshies are evil?" Wolfie revised his question.

Blodge gave it a lot of though and understood what Wolfie meant. "Oh you mean like Thatch and his gang?"

"Hey we heard that!" Dummy Girl called out.

"Yeah, Dude, just because we like to scare fleshies doesn't mean that we evil or anything?" Slither backed up.

"Oh no, what about your leader, Thatch. He loves to scare fleshie, which means he's the evilest out of all of you." Flyboy debated.

Both the scare school students and Thatch's gang got into a heated debated until one them shouted. "Enough!" It was Triclops. "I think what Wolfie tries to say is that any creature likes to scare fleshies might be evil. Heck a lot of us enjoy it so I guess it means that we are evil."

Everyone let what Triclops said sink in. "Triclops is right, I remember that I used to like scaring fleshies until that I time I was turned into one." Wolfie reminded everyone. "Now I don't like it as much as I used to because I actually understand them."

"Yeah, and there was that time when Casper's fleshie friend Jimmy let us stayed at his house when we were hiding out from Razznik." Mickey actually remember a certain event.

"Like totally, and he was like the nicest fleshie we've ever met, not to mentioned that he was kind of cute." Everyone just stared at Monoco. "What? He is, for a fleshie I mean. So maybe it proves that not all fleshies would actually try to kill us."

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, Thatch in his bat form heard every word they said. It got him to think about what he thought about fleshies being weak and easy to scare and how much he love it, until that time that Amanda came running up to him and she wasn't afraid of him even when he tried to scare her. But instead of running away screaming, she was impressed by him. Amanda even told Thatch that she likes vampires. "What is because that she doesn't think I'm evil?" He flew away and headed towards the library. When he got there, he changed into his regular form and open the door to the Answertorium. Once he entered, the stairs instantly turned into a slide and he fell right in the middle. The mirror walls began to move around him as he gather enough courage to ask his question. "Oh great and mighty Answertorium, I hereby stood before humbly." He bowed.

"Speak your question and I shall give you the answer you seek!" The Answertorium bellowed.

"Can evil be change to good?" That was Thatch's question.

"The answer is this and no other, Young man. Evil cannot change, only their ways and attitude can." Was the Answertorium can say.

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense! How can someone who is evil can change their ways and attitude if they can't be changed to good?" Thatch tried to make the Answertorium explain but the Answertorium cannot answer any more.

"Only one question per visitor and one per visit. Now be gone with you." Then the Anwertorium begins to eject Thatch out.

"Wait! I need to know hoooooooow!" Thatch got shoot out of the Answetorium. He shook the haziness out of his system and ponders what it said to him. "Evil cannot change, only their ways and attitude can. How am I suppose to figure that out?" Thatch changed to his bat form and flew back to his dorm room.

In Scare School's main hall, Natellie and her brothers were waiting for the agents that Natellie's friend sent, occasionally looking outside in case Casper came back. The Ghostly Trio didn't like the idea of bringing in said agents since they knew the agents would hurt or even kill Casper if they can't control him. Fatso was so nervious that he devoured the Cafeteria Thing's revolting food.

_Come on guys, hurry up._ Natellie thought. Then she heard sounds of two motorcycles outside. "Finally, they are here." said Natellie as she flew through the main doors to meet up the visitors with her brothers in tow. 

A young man and woman who appeared to still be teenagers walked up to them. The agents were both vampires and looked identical, but what really got the Ghostly Trio's attention is that these people bore a strong resemblance to Thatch as they had the same violet eyes and the same black hair with one white strip as Thatch, although the hairstyles were different. The woman's hair was a shoulder length page boy style while the man's hair was combed back with two points on top of one another with the first top that has the tip of the white V stripe at the end, he also had a rather big nose.

_Would they be related to Thatch?_ The Ghostly Trio thought.

"We left as soon as we've been given the assignment." Said the woman vampire.

"Great." said Natellie. She turned to her brothers.

"These are my co-workers, Catcher and Cecilia."

"Hello." The Trio greeted them.

"These are my brothers, Stretch, Stinky and Fatso." Natellie said while gesturing at each of the ghosts.

"Hello." The teens said.

"According to the school's teachers, Casper is downtown now." said Natellie. "Please, try not to hurt him."

"We'll try our best to keep that from happening." Cecilia promised.

"Although we can't make any promises." said Catcher with a wide grin which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Cecilia.

"He's joking, right?" Stretch and the other two aren't quite so sure if these two keep themselves from killing Casper.

"Then hurry, we have no time to lose." Natellie was about to escort the agents downtown when Cecilia asked her a question.

"Before we go, is he here?" Cecilia had a hint of hope in her eyes.

Natellie knew who she was talking about and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, he's safe." She didn't had the heart to tell them that Thatch beaten badly by evil Casper. That will make them want to kill him.

"That's good enough for us. Let's go." Catcher was raring to go and he and Cecilia follow Natellie.

"Wonder what's that all about." Stinky was curious about what they were talking about.

"I don't know, but we can't think of that right now." Stretch knows that Casper is more important.

"Might as well get going then." Fatso suggested and the Trio catch up with Natellie and the twins.

Unknown to the students, the teachers, or at least Heady, had heard their conversation.

"What's wrong?" asked Frankengymteacher when he noticed his girlfriend had a sad look on her face.

"I couldn't help but over hearing what the students are saying." Heady answered.

"About the skeleton girl finding a fleshie cute?" asked Frankengymteacher,

Heady chuckled. "No, no. I was thinking about how most of us weren't fond of Casper because of his over-friendly attitude and yet we can all agree that we...dislike Thatch more because of his mean personality."

Frankengymteacher may not be the brightest of the group, but he got what Heady was saying. "Oh you mean how we scold on Casper for being friendly but we lash out Thatch for being a bully."

Heady was impressed by Frankengymteacher's guess. "Exactly! We get mad at Thatch for being something that we are trying to teach these students to be and yet we get irritated by Casper for being the opposite."

"So in other words, we punish Thatch for being bad, which is a creature was suppose to be, but we punish Casper for being good." Nurse Gorgon joined in the conversation.

"Which got me to ask this question. Are we good or evil?" Heady looked at her fellow educators.

All them thought of this then the realization gave them sad look on their faces. "Lets face it, when it comes to good and evil, we are nothing more than a bunch of hypocrites." Said Prof. Burns and the staff just hung their heads in shame.

Back in London, Ra, Mantha and Jackie discussed what to do next.

"What should we do?." Ra asked.

Mantha though for a moment, but her mind was blank.

"I don't know." Mantha said as she hung her head.

Ra did the same while Jackie kept thinking on all possibilities. An idea hit him.

"Wouldn't you guys ask that Creature Catcher that helped you with the Razznik problem." Jackie suggested.

Ra and Mantha hesitated as they knew Graham Bradley way better than Jackie. However, they too remembered that they were best friends with his son.

"We could get Jimmy to ask him!." Mantha suggested.

"Yeah, Mr. Bradley will do anything for Jimmy?" Ra agreed.

"Who's Jimmy?" This is the first time Jackie ever heard of Jimmy.

"He's our human friend back in Deeds Town. His dad the Creature Catcher." Mantha answered.

"Alright, I suggest you hurry up." said Jackie.

"You're right, we need to get going before Casper gets any worse." said Ra and he and Mantha get ready to leave but not without some final advise from Jackie. 

Meanwhile, the Ghostly Quartet and the twins were searching for Casper downtown. It didn't take them too long to find out his location as they only had to follow the trial of destruction the boy left behind.

"There he is!" Cried Cecilia as she pointed to the sky, where Casper was shooting lightning bolts at random creatures.

"AHAHAHAHA! That's Right! Scream, My Lovelies! It Satisfies My Hunger!" Cackled Casper.

"CASPER, STOP!" Cried Natellie.

"Oh, it's you two again and I see you brought along some extras for me for target practice!" Casper gave an evil grin.

"Is this guy for real?" Catcher wasn't very sure about Casper.

"Casper of Deeds Town, we are sent to you by request of this woman to have deceases this destruction!" Cecilia proclaimed.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Asked the ghost, not one bit scared.

Cecilia and Catcher unsheathed their swords. "Would you like to find out?" Catcher replied with a crazed grin and he and Cecilia start charging after him.

Suddently, two pairs of wings grew out of each twins' backs. Casper arched a nonexistent eyebrow but remained calm until he found Catcher's sword merely two inches from his face in a matter of two seconds. Soon he found himself pretty much defenseless since he barely managed to dodge the agents' attacks, couldn't shoot lightning bolts at them since they were way too fast and spend awhle trying to trick them into attacking each other like he had done with Kibosh earlier but with no success as they were too agile.

When he realized he couldn't win this round, Casper became invisible in order to lose them and so that he could rest.

"He's gone!." Catcher growled.

"Yeah, I can see that." His sister replied as she and her twin kept looking around them.

The Ghostly Trio then decided to take matters in their own hands before the vampires hurt their favorite nephew. They looked around the floor for any traces of him since they noticed he was tired from the fight before he had gone invisible.

_Finally worthy opponents!_ Casper thought as he unintentionally became visible once again.

"Hey guys, I found him!" Fatso spotted Casper.

"Drat!" Casper now noticed that he's no longer invisible and phased into the ground.

"Nice going, Genius. Why don't you also shout out 'easy targets here'!" Stretch scolded Fatso.

"Don't give him any ideas, Stretch!" Stinky was afraid that Casper will do just about that. Well he was close when Casper suddenly appeared behind him undected. He was about to strike at them when a large net was shot at him and entrapping him.

"WHAT THE-" Said Casper as he struggled to get free. The Trio looked at saw Catcher holding somekind of gun where they believe shot out that net.

"Target imobilized." Cecilia confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Asked Fatso.

Stretch turned to Natellie. "These are your friends. Can't you do something about this?"

"I'm sorry but this is the only way we can contain him without him escaping." Said Natellie while trying to stroke Casper's head through the net in an attepmt to calm him down. 

"I don't need consoling from you nor anyone!" Casper moved away from Natellie's hand.

Natellie's heart sank as her son tried to back away from her but kept trying  
to comfort him. "Casper, please, we want to help you!"

"As I told you before, I don't need nor want any body's help!" Casper kept struggling to get free.

Stretch then decided that it was time for some tough love. He whispered something to Stinky and Fatso, then later quickly grabbed Casper in his arms while Stretch and Stinky tried to hold him still. "Casper, stop this now!." Cried Stretch, trying to sound stern.

Casper cackled evily. "Do you think I am going to take orders from you?"

"YES YOU WILL!." Yelled Stretch. He was starting to lose his patience.

Cecilia and Catcher were watching what is happening. "This isn't good. They are just making him angrier." Said Cecilia.

"We better get down there before he breaks loose" Catcher advised and he and Cecilia rushed down back to the ground.

Not knowing what to do anymore, Natellie shooed Stinky and Stretch away put her hands on Casper's head and arm.

"Casper, please-" Natellie started but was cut off by her son.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GIVE ME ORDERS?"

"Your mother!" Natellie replied without thinking.

That got Casper's attention. Everyone went silent, waiting for the boy's reaction. Cecilia and Catcher arrived at the scene but Natellie held a hand to keep them away from Casper once she got over her shock and her eyes returned to her son.

Although nobody could see him through the net, Casper's angry expression changed to one of shock. So that woman was his MOTHER? He couldn't believe it. He always wanted to meet her and his father, but his uncles never wanted to talk about them for some reason.

His shock was quickly replaced with excitement over the fact that he finally got to meet his mother, his body even started to slowly change back to normal. He had so many questions to ask her. Where has she been all this time? Who was his father? Where was he? Why did she...abandoned him?!

Casper's eyes widened.

If that woman loved him so much, why did she leave him with his uncles and never visited him?

He scowled, the color of his body was no longer white nor pink but dark purple.

So Thatch was right! She abandoned him for not being a "proper" creature! She was worse than Kibosh! At least Kibosh didn't give up on him.

Natellie, her brothers and the agents were starting to get nervious over the fact that Casper had gone still and hadn't made a sound for several seconds. Fatso loosened his grip on the boy.

"Something it not right." Natellie thought as she hesitantly stretched her hand to touch Casper.

"Cas-." She started, but was unable to finish when she saw a purple, bony hand with needle-like fingers cut the net as if it was made of paper.

Everyone screamed and Fatso let go of Casper.

Casper finally broke out of the net and now everyone saw his new appearance. His whole body is purple. His head is in cone like shape with dark purple ridges. His eyes are a deadly yellow with no irises and pupils. A flatten nose, and deep dark purple lips. Casper is now truly evil. Pure uncontained evil.

"I was afraid of this. He's now in the third transformation!" Catcher proclaimed.

"Attentioned all agents. We have a code 32! A ghost has gone rogue. Repeat, gone rogue!" Cecilia contacted with her ear piece.

Before Casper's family could react, Casper opened a portal to Deedstown using his ectoplasmic energy to rip open the space fabric and fled through it, much to the relief of the creatures he tortured and the Ghostly Quartet's horror.

"What just happened?" Stretch was the first to ask.

"He reached the third and final stage of his transformation." Catcher explained grimly.

Natellie started to break down and crying. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't had left him!"

A few minutes later, Cappy's ship arrived to Scare School. Cappy brought the ship to land at the deck and he and Beaky accompanied Ra and Mantha as they walked into the school. They building looked deserted as there was nobody in the halls, the classrooms or the library so they assumed they were all either hiding in their rooms or fled the school.

When they reached the boys' dorm, Ra opened the door, his roommates screamed and ran away from him, thinking that Casper had returned.

"Don't be scarred! It's just us!" Said Ra.

Most of the boys calmed down. Thatch glared at him.

"Whoa, thank goodness. We thought you guys were Casper." Wolfie was the first to spoke to them.

"So did we miss something?." Asked Ra.

Wolfie pointed at the TV. "As you can see, this evil ghost, formely known as Casper, is terroizing all of Deeds Town." said the TV newscaster.

Ra and Mantha watched in horror what Casper had done to the Underworld. "We need to hurry." Mantha whispered to Ra. He took a moment to realize what she was talking about before nodding. The two left the dorm room in a haste.

A/N: This is very bad. Casper is now in his final transformation and Deeds Town is doom. Now how he ever is going to change back? Would he ever want to? Is it too late to give him an antidote? Find out next time in Casper The Evil Ghost. 


	10. Chapter 09: Big Trouble in Deeds Town

**Casper the Evil Ghost?**

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 09: Big Trouble in Deeds Town

The Ghostly Trio tried their best to comfort Natellie with hugs and kind words, but she didn't listen and went on to rant about what a horrible mother was for giving Casper up.

"Sister, please calm down!." Said Stretch, grabbing his sister's arms and shaking her. "You can't help Casper by sitting here and bawling your eyes out."

Natellie realized her brother was right. She needed to be strong if she wanted to save her son.

"You're right." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

The Trio enveloped her in their arms like they usually do with Casper, believing that it would cheer her up a bit. Natellie hugged them back almost immediately.

After several minutes, Kibosh managed to find Natellie and the Trio. He flew up to them.

"What is going on here?." He asked.

The Ghostiy Trio told him everything from Casper finding out about Natellie to the twins sending more agents to hunt down Casper. Kibosh felt he was going to have a mental breakdown anytime soon but did his best to remain calm.

"I see." He said. He then noticed Natellie had started crying again, it pained him to see her like that but he also wouldn't allow creatures to be weak. "Natellie, I know you are worried but stop crying, it makes you look weak."

That did it for Natellie. She shot him a glare that would peel paint from the walls.

"SHUT UP!"

Kibosh, The Trio and the twins froze. Kibosh in surprise, Natellie's brothers and colleagues in both surprise and fear.

Kibosh was the first to recover. "What was that?" He asked in the same low yet intimidating tone he used for Alder and Dash.

"You heard me." Natellie said, learning towards him to show that he didn't scare her. "It's your fault that Casper has turned evil!."

"How can this be my fault?" Kibosh tried to stand his ground.

"If you didn't made my brothers enrolled Casper into Scare School, then Alder and Dash wouldn't gave him that potion!" Natellie shouted.

"I did what I had to do to keep the balance!" Kibosh tried to make Natellie to see his way.

"I don't care about that! Why didn't you just accept Casper for who he was?" Natellie was about to cry again.

"But Casper's friendliness..." Kibosh was going to say 'a threat to the balance' but Natellie cut him off.

"Was the only thing to maintain peace!" Natellie stared Kibosh down. "If the balance was more important to you than my son, then we'll rescue him ourselves and take him away from the Underworld so that you'll never have to see us again!"

"And how are you going to do that? I have control over every creature in the Underworld AND the Fleshies' World." Said Kibosh, towering over her.

"You're not the only one with connections, Your Majesty." Natellie indicated in a low by harsh whisper.

"Explain." Kibosh said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Catcher and Cecilia picked this as a good time to intervine. "Forgive me for interrupting this debate, but we bigger situation." Cecilia got between Natellie and Kibosh.

"You're right." Said Natellie. "We need to go to Deedstown."

"The question is, how?" Catcher asked.

The Trio could have suggested taking the dimension tubes, but Kibosh doesn't even know about them, plus they are not sure if they can trust the twins with such a secret. Then Stinky got an idea. "We could ask Cappy to take us."Everyone agreed and went back to Scare School.

Speaking of Scare School, Mantha and Ra are now at Cappy's ship to get to Deeds Town. "Are you sure about this, Mantha? Casper is now like Mondo Super Evil!" Ra was having second thoughts about this.

"We have to! Jimmy's there! We may not able to stop Casper but we can keep Jimmy safe." Mantha reminded Ra. "Now Mummy Up and lets go!"

In a moment later, Ra and Mantha found themselves at the Ghostly Trio's manor. When they lowerd the plank, they almost ran back inside the ship at the sight before them. Just like in the Underworld, there were destroyed and burning buildings and people screaming and running around demanding that someone stops the "evil monster", the damange wasn't as much as the Underworld's, but it was just a matter of time.

They watched out for Casper and Graham (mostly Casper) as they approached Jimmy's house, only to find Jimmy waiting for them in the front yard.

"Dudes, what the hell happened?!" Cried Jimmy.

Ra and Mantha didn't have to ask as they knew he was talking about Casper destroying the city and once again had to explain everything that happened since they last saw him plus their plan.

"So we were thinking that since your dad knows some scientists you would have him ask them if they ever worked with something like this." Said Ra.

Jimmy nodded solemnly.

"Alright, I will ask him."

"Thank you." Said the creatures.

"Do you really think that Jimmy's dad will even want to help us?" Ra asked.

"He has no other choice if he wants to save Deeds Town." Mantha answered.

As they waited for Jimmy's father to return, Mantha and Ra returned Cappy's ship to avoid being captured by him. They sat in silence for awhile until a though came to Mantha's mind.

" A penny for your thoughts?" Said Ra.

"Call me crazy, but you think there would be something between Kibosh and that Natellie lady?" Mantha asked.

Ra gave her an odd look. It was hard to imagine the ruthless King of the Underworld being in love.

"I don't know, it didn't seem so to me." Ra gave his opinion.

"Well I have this weird feeling that there might be. Many say that two people often hide their feelings from each other." Mantha theorized.

"Come on, Mantha, even those two had something, it was probably a long time ago." Ra debated.

"Then why are they together now? I think they still might have feelings for each other. They are just too stubborn to admit it." Said Mantha.

"But isn't Natellie Casper's mom?" Now Ra was curious.

"She is but who is Casper's dad?" Mantha was getting warmer. Then a certain thought came into their minds but they quickly dismiss it. "Naah!" They both said it together.

Back in the Underworld, Kibosh and the siblings returned to Scare School, but Stinky made a shocking discovery. "Hey guys, Cappy's not here!"

Natellie gave an exhasperated sigh.

"Well this is great." Kibosh growled.

Meanwhile, Cappy heard Casper's voice become louder for a second and decided that it was time for the children to go back to the school before they got hurt. "Look, I think we should go back to Scare School."

"But we have to wait for Jimmy." Said Mantha.

"I know that, but we can't afford to have Casper destroy the ship or hurting either of you. Plus, If someone notices you two are missing we'll all have to face Kibosh. We can come back later."

Ra and Mantha looked at each other but said nothing, although Cappy didn't wait for an answer and started driving back to the Underworld.

Back at Scare School, Kibosh, the siblings and the twins were still upset by what Stinky had said.

"Great, so now what we'll do?" Catcher was getting rather impaitent.

When Natellie and the others arrived to the deck the teachers, who had been waiting for them to come back, called after them. "Wait! We would like to help you." Said Hedy.

Then twins turned around to face the staff. "Well well, look have decided to join us." Catcher said it with a mixture of playfullness and sarcasm.

"You two?" Frankengymteacher recongized Cecilia and Catcher.

"How nice, they remember us." Catcher being coy.

"Now now Catcher, that was in the past. These people want to help us now." Cecilia tried to reason her brother.

"Funny, they weren't this helpful when we were expelled from Scare School." Catcher remined his sister when they were once students.

"We had no other choice. You two were the most wreckless students we ever had." Prof. Burns still had the memories.

"That was then and this is now. Catcher and I go to Guardian Academy." Cecilia wanted to put their past behind them.

"Yeah, and we got treated better than you people ever did." Catcher tried to keep his grude in check.

"Please enough of this! There will be time to catch up with each other, but right now we have to save Casper." Natellie got them on the right track.

"You're right." Said Cecilia.

"But what about the students?" Asked Stinky.

"We wanna help too." Wolfie spoke up, along with the rest of the students. Minus a certain vampire.

The teachers wanted to protest, but they realized that if they left the school there would be no one to watch the children so they let them tag along.

As the students took their sits in the ship, Ra and Mantha took the chance to mix between them to avoid being punished for sneaking out of the school. All the adults and the twns had to travel standing up since there weren't anymore seats.

"Who are you two?" Ra asked Cecilia and Catcher, who were standing next to Ra and Mantha's seat.

Mantha stared at te twins in awe. _They look just like Thatch._

"I'm Cecilia and this is my brother Catcher, We are colleagues of Casper's mother." Cecilia answered.

"Uh...pleased to meet you. I'm Ra." Said Ra as he and Ceiclia shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ra." Said Cecilia.

_She's so beautiful._ Ra had never been so happy for being a mummy since Cecilia couldn't see his blushing face through the bandages of his face.

"I'm Mantha." Said the zombie girl while smirking at Ra.

"Ah yes, the young zombie rights activist." Cecilia shook Mantha's hand which came off.

"Oops, sorry about that." Mantha put her hand back on.

"Oh it's no big deal. I once worked with a living voodoo doll lady who has the same problem." Cecilia tried to make Mantha relax.

Mantha just smiled, still slightly embarrassed and not knowing what to say.

"So um, what brings you two here?" Ra tried to break the ice.

For a moment, Cecilia struggled to find the right words. "We were asked to, um, help with Casper's problem."

"Oh you mean about him turning into a force of uncontained evil?" Everyone else was surprised that Ra guessed right.

"I think I'm going to like this kid." Catcher chuckled a bit.

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Well we just recently talked to a friend of ours in London who happens to be related to the original Dr. Jekyll." said Mantha.

"Wait!" Hedy interrupted while giving Mantha a stern look."So that means you left the school when you weren't supposed to?" 

"Oops. Hehe. Well you see..." Mantha was going to give her the explanation but Ra beat her to it.

"We went to London to ask Jackie Hyde if they know the cure for the potion, but then he told us that if they did then he wouldn't keep chaning into a monster." Ra said it in one breath.

"You still sohuld have told us teachers about it instead of going on your own." Hedy scolded.

"Maybe they know you don't believe they can be any help." Catcher spoke up.

"Catcher, please." Cecilia told her brother.

"Anyway, I shall notify your parents about this once when we can go back to the school." Said Hedy.

Ra grimaced. Mantha seemed indifferent though, they had worse problems at the moment.

"Or how about this? You won't tell anyone and we won't tell the headmasters about you and a certain gym teacher." Catcher made his offer.

Heddy, of course, was flabbergasted. _How could he know? Those two were expelled before Frankengymteacher and started dating!_

Mantha and Ra smirked. Hedy glared at the kids and Catcher. "Fine." She growled.

"Nice to know that there some decent vampires." Mantha hoped that Cecilia and Catcher would take it as a compliment.

"Thanks, we tried our best that we are not all bad." Cecilia smiled at Mantha and Ra.

"And some of them are pretty." Ra had that dreamy look on his face.

A snickering from Mantha snapped him out of it. "Speaking of vampires, did anyone see Thatch coming aboard?" The zombie girl asked.

"You two know Thatch?" Cecilia's ears perked up when Mantha said his name.

"Yeah, he's the vampire bully in our school. Always making trouble for us. Usually Casper the one who stands up to him." Ra tried to impress Cecilia with his answer.

"Oh I see. I am so sorry." Cecila now has a sullen look on her face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Now Mantha was curious.

"Lets just say that we are pretty much are responsible for what he had become." Catcher stepped in.

"I don't get it." Ra was confused by all of this.

"Wish we can explain it to you, but right now, lets concentrate on getting your friend back." Cecilia felt a bit guilty for not telling them the whole truth, but she knows that they have a job to do.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm sure Thatch is fine back in Scare School in his coffin." Ra tried to put the twins minds at ease.

Unknown to everyone on board, one of the barrels's cork plug came undone from the inside and out peeks a purple colored vampire like eye, looking outside from in the barrel.

A/N: Casper is now full evil and is terrorizing Deeds Town? Will there be any survivors? Where is Thatch during all of this? Find out next time in Casper the Evil Ghost. 


	11. Chapter 10: The Ruins of Deeds Town

**Casper the Evil Ghost?**

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media and Moonscoop. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 10: The Ruins of Deeds Town

Ra and Mantha grimaced in anticipation as the ship arrived to Deedstown. What the creautres saw brought pure horror to their faces. The Fleshie city now looked even more terryfing than the Underworld itself. Half of the city's structures downtown and a quarter of the suburban part of the city were in ruins, the only fleshies on the streets were those who were bladly injured and couldn't even move and nobody dared to go outside and help them.

At the ship, the children panicked and ran to the back of the ship in an attempt to get away form the danger. Alder and Dash held each other's shoulders. Prof. Burns took hold of Nurse Gorgon. Frankengymteacher hugged Hedy in a protective manner, Cecilia cringled while her brother placed a hand on her shoulder, the Ghostly Trio hugged each other before remembering their sister was there and grabbed her in a protective hug. Kibosh, for the first time in his afterlife, felt somewhat scared but tried his best to remain calm.

"Whoa Man! Would you look at this place!" Ra couldn't get over how Deeds Town came to ruins.

Cappy landed the ship on it's usual place next to the Ghostly Trio's manor and everyone ran/fled/crawled out of the ship and into the manor with amazing speed. Once they were all gathered in the living room, the Ghostly Trio closed all the house's curtains to keep Casper from finding them.

"Okay so does anybody have any ideas on how to get Casper back to normal?" Stretch was the first to ask.

As expected, nobody made a sound. Mantha and Ra then decided it was time to tell their fellow creatures about their plan. "Okay everyone, this is what we have to do." Mantha starts to explain."We must ask for Jimmy's father to help."

"Who's Jimmy?" Asked Catcher.

"A fleshie boy who helped us during the Razznik incident." Heddy answered.

"I see, and will his father would want to help us?" Cecilia seemed interested.

"Well, considering that Casper will destroy the city and probably kill all it's citizens, yes. The same thing happened with the Razznik problem." Said Mantha.

"So are you friends with this Jimmy boy?" Catcher wants to know more.

"Yes he is and we are not ashamed of it." Mantha glared at the other students and the teachers so they won't protest.

"Really, I am so glad to hear it." What Cecilia said caught everyone, but Catcher, by surprised.

"Pardon me, but why would anyone think like that?" Prof. Burns asked.

"Because, unlike you and the rest of Underworld, we believe that humans and creatures are not so diffeent." Cecilia responded. _If only Thatch can like humans again._A sad smile came across her face.

"And why would you think that?" Asked Hedy.

Cecilia cursed at herself for letting her thoughts be open like that. "Don't look surprised, my dear, you know that I too have telepathic powers." Hedy reminded Cecilia.

"It's just that, Catcher and I knew Thatch before he was enrolled in Scare School." Cecilia responded.

"How do you know him?" Asked Ra.

"We've known him since he was a baby." Cecilia told as much as she can without revealing their secret.

"I think this would be a good time to go speak to Jimmy's father." Natellie intervened.

"Yes of course." The twins nodded in agreement. Hedy, Ra, and Mantha suspect that they are hiding something, but they put that though away in their minds for now.

Back the the Bradley residence, Graham arrived home after he failed to capture the monster and almost got killed by it. He opened the door and smiled sadly when he saw Jimmy waiting for him.  
"Hey dad." Jimmy greeted him.

"Hey son." Said Graham as he picked his son up.

"Dad." Jimmy started.

"Yes, son?" Said Graham, still holding Jimmy.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

Before Jimmy would reply, five ghosts appeared in front of them. Graham recognized four of them. He growled at the Ghostly Trio and tried to avoid eye contact with the green ghost since he scared Graham.

"YOU AGAIN?! What do you want now?!" Cried Graham as he shoved Jimmy behind him to protect him.

"We mean you no harm." Said Kibosh.

"Then why are you here?" Graham was still suspicious about the ghosts in his house.

"We want you to help us?" Natellie pleaded.

"Help you? Why would I want to help a bunch of ghosts that are responsible for all of this destruction?"

"Hey! We didn't cause any of this!" Stretch was on the defensive.

"We are not the ones going around killing people!" Stinky stepped up.

"We just wanted to get our nephew back!" Fatso confirmed.

"Nephew?" Graham repeated.

"Dad, please, just listen to them." Jimmy begged.

"Jimmy, you know these ghosts." Graham was shocked that his own son is associated with creatures.

"Yes I do, Dad, well, these three anyway. The lady ghost I just recently met and the big green one, I've seen him a few times before."

"But, Jimmy, I don't understand." Graham didn't know what to do with this kind of information.

"It's simple, Dad, the nephew that Mr. Fatso was talking about, is Casper. My best friend." Jimmy admitted.

"Your...FREIND?!" Said Graham in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Jimmy.

"But but but..." This was too overwhelming for Graham.

"I'll explain it later, Dad, but right now, please listen what they have to say." Jimmy advised.

So the ghosts told Graham the story on how Casper turned evil.

"So let me get this straight. Your two-headed headmasters tricked this Casper ghost kid into taking a potion that was based on the Jekyll 'n' Hyde story and now has became this powerful evil ghost?" Graham let all of this sink in.

"Yes." The ghosts said.

"And why do you need MY help to find a cure?"

"We have been told that you know scientists who cured a half- creature human that showed the same symptoms that Casper had after drinking the potion."

Graham thought for a moment. "Oh, right, But that is just a rumor, none of my co-workers could comfirm it since this scientist retired long before I became a Creature Catcher."

"But there's at least something you can do." Natellie pleaded.

Graham was about to say something until they heard two loud screams. "Oh no! Rebecca!" Graham paniced.

"Amanda!" Jimmy did the same and the two rushed out of the house.

"Who are Rebecca and Amanda?" Natellie never heard of them.

"Well we know that Rebecca is Jimmy's mother but we never heard of an Amanda before." Stretch explained the best he could.

"Probably one of Jimmy's fleshies friends." Stinky assumed.

The ghosts soon followed where Jimmy and Graham were going. Once everyone was outside they saw Evil Casper having cornered both Rebecca and Amanda. "Oh how I love the sounds of screaming fleshies, especially the female kind." Casper was grinning at them evily while Rebecca and Amanda hold on to each other for support.

The students and staff were seeing the same thing. "What's he going to do to those female fleshies?" Frankengymteacher was afraid of what the answer will be.

Evil Casper gathered some energy to form a dark purple orb in his hand. Mantha realized what he is going to do. "Oh no! He's going to kill them!" Everyone gasped when Mantha said that.

"CASPER, PLEASE STOP! THAT'S MY MOM AND MY COUSIN THERE!" Jimmy hoped that Casper would hear him but it was no good.

Graham was going to try to save them but he is stopped by Kibosh. "No! If you go there you'll be killed too!"

"But that's my wife and niece! I can't just leave them there!" Graham tried to reason with Kibosh.

Just as things are going to get worst, one of the barrels started to shake violently and burst opened. Then a small black and grey blurred speed towards where Rebecca and Amanda are.

"I just know you'll get a big bang out of this!" Evil Casper hurled the purple orb at the girls as the two embraced to meet their fate. However, just as the orb was about to hit them, the black and gray blurred arrived and somehow repelled the orb back to Evil Casper, hitting him at full force.

Everyone else saw what happened and are in complete shock, not just by Casper getting hit by his own power, but what caused it. It turned out to be Thatch.

"Did that just really happened? Thatch save those female fleshies?" Some of the students asked.

"Now I have seen everything." Ra still couldn't believe what he and everyone else witnessed.

Thatch turned to Rebecca and Amanda. "Get Out Of Here Now!"

Rebecca pulled Amanda out of the way with no questions.

"Rebecca!." Cried Graham as he ran to hug his wife.

"Graham!." She cried as she and her husband embraced each other.

"Are you ok?." Jimmy asked Amanda.

"Yeah." She replied efore turning to Thatch and smiling at him as a way of saying 'Thank You'. Thatch returned the smile.

Evil Casper recovered from the hit and sees Thatch standing there. "Well well, this is an ironic twist. Thatch the vampire who has always hated fleshies actually saved the two females fleshies." He wickedly chuckled.

"Go back inside and lock yourselves in our room until I tell you." Grahamwhispered to Rabecca and Amanda.

Rebecca nodded, she gently pushed Amanda and grabbed Jimmy's arm to get him to follow them.

"Wait!" Jimmy said.

Evil Casper turned to them but before he would kill them Thatch spoke again. "Hey Ghost Boy!"

Evil Casper glared at him.

"Catch me if you can!."With that, Thatch turned into a bat and flew away from everyone with Casper on his tail.

"Okay, what just happened?" Ra asked.

"I think Thatch finally lost it." Said Mantha in disbelief.

"No, don't you see? He's leading Casper away from this town." Cecilia knew what Thatch was doing.

Ra and Mantha just stared at her. "Thatch doing something brave. Yeah, right." They both thought.

"I think he's up to something" Said Wolfie. "In all the time Thatch has been in the school he never did something nice for anyone and always tried to take the credit of anyhing great Casper did."

"Your wrong." Everyone turned around to Catcher when he said that. "Thatch wasn't always a bully like all of you said."

"Then why is he a bully now?" Asked Mantha.

"We believe something has happened to him back home." Cecilia had that sad look on her face.

That got everyone's attention. Nobody dared to ask, although they hoped to hear Cecilia's explanation of what happened that made Thatch turn into a psycopath.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to explain. We need to go after them if we are ever going to save your friend and this town." Even Catcher knows that Thatch will eventually get captured by Casper.

Meanwhile, Thatch did his best to divert Casper's attention from the fleshies by taunting him, although it only made Casper angrier. The ghost kept shooting lightning bolt and energy orbs at Thatch while he barely managed to dodge them. "Ha ha missed me!" Thatch teased.

Casper shoots another lightning bolt at Thatch and it hits him in one of his wings. Thatch screamed in agony. He had no choice but to make an emergancy landing and change into his regular form. Holding on to his injuried arm, Thatch had to find a place to hide, but the pain is unbearable to him.

The injured boy hide in an alleyway. "What do I do now?" He asked to himself.

"Pray." He heard someone whisper into his ear. Thatch turned around, only to end up face-to-face with Casper. The vampire screamed and ran away as fast as he could. Casper have him about two minutes to run beofre chasing him again. He was about to throw another lightning bolt at Thatch when he saw the two older vampires from earlier fly in front of Thatch, blocking him from Casper's view.

"Not you two again!" Evil Casper growled.

"Stay away from him!" Said Catcher.

Cecilia turned to Thatch to check if he was injured. Thatch wasn't sure but he seems to met these two before but he's too hurt to think about it.

Cecilia walked up to Thatch while Catcher made sure Casper wouldn't go near them. "Go back to the Casper's house." She whispered to Thatch.

Thatch was about to protest, but Cecilia gave him a 'do as your told' face. Usually Thatch doesn't like to take orders from anyone, but not when he's around her for some reason. The vampire did as Cecilia instructed and Cecilia turend around to face Casper.

The ghost tried to chase Thatch again but the twins attacked him. "So I take it the little vampire means something to you. Funny, I never thought that he matters to anybody!" Casper cackled.

Cecilia and Catcher glared at the ghost before chasing after him once again.

Back on the other side of Deeds Town, Thatch did returned to the manor. Of course, when he entered the house, everyone just stared at him.

"What were you thinking?!" Hedy asked him.

"This is the thanks I get for saving your lives?" Thatch felt a bit irritated.

"You almost got yourself killed! You are going to stay where I can see you and your parents are going to know about this!" Hedy scolded.

"So? Since when you do care if something happens to me?" Thatch challenged.

"Of course we care!" Said Hedy.

"No you, don't! It's just like Casper said. Everybody hates me and knows that life would be better if I were dead." Thatch reminded everyone about the dodgeball incident back at Scare School.

"That's not true, Thatch! We don't hate YOU, but we do hate some things you do like bullying everyone." Hedy tried convince the little vampire boy.

"And trapping us in pictures!" Said Frankengymteacher, who was still angry at the vampire over the incident with Mantha's polaroid camera.

"And cheating to win the Grimly Award!" Professor Burns said.

"What about those times you've igonored me when I had an answer to your question." Thatch said to Heddy. "And that time you tossed my four headed rat aside for Casper's dragon egg?" He turned to Profs. Burns. "Lets not forget when you two threaten to take me to the ice cavers with you if I didn't made Casper's team to lose that Slugby match!" He pointed at Alder and Dash who are now getting angry glares from the students and staff and Kibosh and the ghost siblings.

"We were just increasing the students competitive spirit." Dash laughed nervously.

"I don't think they are buying it." Alder whisper as though he thought they don't hear him.

"We will talk after all of this is done!" Kibosh now has another reason to hate Alder and Dash.

Thatch continues with his rant. "And when nobody ever bother to look at the model I made for that contest." He told the students. Then he turned to his gang. "And what about you guys! Where you when I was hanging by my cape when Razznik stoled my bat transformation power? Or that time when you all abandoned me when everybody stood up against me!" Finally he lets it all out. "You all get mad at Casper for being friendly yet you get mad me even more for being something that I was suppose to be. Evil! That's why I bullied everyone! To be scary is to be evil and being evil starts as being a bully!" Acid tears begin to fall from his eyes. "So if I become evil, I'll be even more scarier than Kibosh and he'll pick me to take over the underworld and then finally, my family will finally start liking and allow me to part of the clan!"

"What do you mean with that by doing so you will be a part of your clan?" Hedy asked while everyone else tried to justify their actions.

"My parents have this rule. They say that I could never be part of the clan unless I am worthy."

Everyone suddently felt the strangest bit of symphaty for who they thought was the worst creature in the Underworld, although only Hedy was visibly sad since she was the most sensitive out of all the school staff. The rest of the creatures just stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

"But I don't get it. Why would your parents think you are not worthy of your clan?" Mantha was the first to ask.

"Look at me! I'm ugly and weak. My parents have always hated me because it and they let me know every single day."

The teachers stared at him then they looked at each other, unsure of whether believe or ignore him. _What kind of parents would say something like that to their own son? _They thought. Either way, the teachers were seriously considering having a talk with Thatch's parents once this was all over.

"Now do you understand why I never wanted Casper to be scary in the first place?" Natellie told Kibosh and the staff.

The teachers looked at her funny but Kibosh nodded at her. "Yes. Yes I do." He now realizes his mistake.

Natellie flew over towards the crying vampire boy. "There there, everything's going to be alright." She caressed Thatch's head to calm him down. Thatch gladly accepted it since it was the first time he was shown motherly love, even if she was his enemy's mother.

Everyone else was amazed by what they have just seen. Normally Thatch would refused any kind of hand out.

"So will the fleshie family help us?" Hedy asked Natellie.

"Oh I think they will now this young man help saved that woman and that little girl." Natellie praised Thatch which caused him to blush a bit.

"That was, uh, brave." Said Mantha.

"Yeah." Ra agreed.

The teachers and the other students kept silent.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Frankengymteacher.

Right now there's nothing anyone can do but wait for either Graham to agree to help them or for the twins to defeat Casper.

Meanwhile at the Bradley residence, Graham was staring at the manor, looking for any hint of what the monsters were up to when he heard his wife calling for him. "Graham?"

Graham turned around to face his concerned wife. "Yes, Rebecca?"

"Why were you with those ghosts from early?"

Graham proceeded to explain to her everything from their son being friends with a monster to how his family thought he was the only one who would save Deedstown.

It took a moment for the woman to process all the information. "I think you should help them." She finally said.

"What?! Don't you see what the supposedly friendly ghost is doing to our city?!" Graham said.

"What do we have to lose?"

Graham was silent for a moment, looking for an answer, but in the end he realized that she was right. The ghost had already trashed most of the city and was going to kill everyone before they would even try to escape. The man hung his head. "Alright," He finally said, "But if I don't come back, take the kids and escape the city."

Rebecca nodded solemnly.

Not too far away, Evil Casper and the Twins are still in battle. Cecilia and Cather seemed to be doing well on their own but soon Casper had the upper hand since he studied their movements and it became easier for him to dodge the vampires' attacks.

When Cecilia tried to hit Casper with her sword, he dodged it and took the chance to scratch her arm.

"AGH." Cried Cecilia in agony.

Catcher tried to catch Casper of guard, but the malicious ghost swipe his claws across his chest. "AAAHHG!" Catcher clutched to his now wounded chest. "Where is that back-up!? They should have been here by now!"

Casper took the chance to grab Catcher and throw him at Cecilia, the twins howled in pain. "So this is the best you two can do?" The ghost evilly laughed.

Catcher growled at him.

"What are we going to do?" Cecilia whispered.

"Wish I know. You're usually the plan maker in this team." Catcher talked through the pain he is in.

"Come on, fight back!" Casper demanded as he shot a lightning bolt at them, which the twins barely managed to dodge. He watched as they tried to stand up despite the pain. A rather pitiful sight to behold.

"I should've known." Said Casper. "Guess all vampires are weak and pathetic just like Thatch."

Cecilia and Catcher shot him a glare that would've made Kibosh flinch.

"Oh my. I think I might have struck a nerve." Casper being mockingly coy.

With the little force they would regain, Cecilia and Catcher grabbed their swords and flew towards Casper.

"Leave! Thatch! Alone!" Cecilia demanded as she kept trying to hit Casper.

"Why would ever bother protecting Thatch?" He asked while dodging the twins' attacks, which became a lot easier due to their injuries. Then it dawn on him. "So I see." Casper chuckled. "And I thought after all this time, he was either an only child or that he was mearly turned. Which would have explained why he is such a poor excuse for a vampire!"

The twins growled and started seeing red. Next, they pulled out their guns.

Casper just laughed at them. "Like those will do any good for you!"

Catcher fired Casper believed he had nothing to worry about since he was a ghost, but what happened next really surprised him when the bullet actually hurt. Evil Casper roared in pain and grabbed his now wounded. He became invisible and flew away from them, barely able to miss the next bullets.

Catcher shoots until his sister yelled at him to stop before he hurt the people of Deeds Town. "Remember, Catcher, Natellie whats him alive!"

"I remember." Catcher said while gritting his teeth.

Cecilia's phone started beeping and she answered it right away. "This is agent Cecilia speaking. Yes Sir. Affirmative. Thank you, Sir." Closes her phone. "That was Sir Wallace Crumble and he said that the back-up we requested is on their way."

"Well it's about time! So when do they get here?" Catcher put his gun away.

"They should arriving just about now." When Ceilia said that, a small portal opened and lots of C.H.A.O.S agents flooded out into Deeds Town, lead by an older Mummy man.

Cecilia and Catcher came down to meet them. "Hey, what took you so long?" Catcher was glad but still annoyed when he greeted the leader.

"Sorry, we took wrong turn at Alberque, New Mexico." The mummy agent admitted.

"Well at least you arrived. Do you understand the situation?" Cecilia asked.

"Capture and secure a rouge ghost and make sure no else gets hurt." The mummy agent revealed his mission.

"Then you know what to do."said Catcher.

"You know I do." responded the mummy agent.

"Just remember, he's only a little boy ghost who is under the influence of the Jekyl 'n' Hyde potion." Cecilia made sure that they won't try to kill Casper.

"Don't worry, you know that I am good with kids." The mummy agent understands.

"We know you are. That's why Sir Wallace Crumble chose you to help us." said Cecilia.

"Yeah, so you better not mess this one up, Hot Rod Ramses." Catcher revealed who the mummy agent was.

"Relax, we got this under control." Hot Rod turned to Cecilia. "And after all this, then hopefully you and I can get that date we always wanted." He gave Cecilia a little flirty wink which she responded with a little wink back.

"Just make sure that you and your crew will take care of this, quickly." Cecilia made sure that Hot Rod does the job first.

"No problem. Alright troops, Move Out!" Hot Rod lead his crew to find Casper.

"Seriously, I don't know what you see in that guy." Catcher had that annoyed look on his face as we watches Hot Rod leading the back-up team.

"Well he's smart, handsome, sophiscated, matured, good with children, and unlike others, he knows how to actually talk to a lady." Cecilia gave a small smirk at Catcher.

"Hey!" Catcher knows that was a cheap shot his sister made.

"Oh will you get over it! We got a job to do." Cecilia and Catcher joined up with Hot Rod Ramses and the others.

"Did you see where he went?" Asked Hot Rod Ramses.

"The last time we saw, he was flying over to that direction." Cecilia pointed where she believes that Casper went, which was the movie theater.

"Yeah, after that gunshot I gave him in his arm." Catcher proclaimed.

Cecilia flinched. Ramses kept a solemn expression on his face as he led the other agents to the theater.

Returning to the Manor, everyone was a bit on the edge. Some are worried that Casper would be seriously hurt, others are afraid that Casper will come back to kill them all.

"Do you think that Casper will be alright?" Mantha asked.

"Dude, how can you be worried about Casper?" Slither couldn't believe that Mantha say something like that.

"Yeah, he tried to kill of us!" Dummy Girl joined in.

"Well he wouldn't be what he has become if Thatch didn't stole that water bottle from the Headmasters' office." Mantha debated.

"He only did it because he was sick and tired of that goody goody ghost always getting special treatment." Dummy Girl countered.

"Special treatment? Casper was tricked. Everyone knows that Alder and Dash would never do anything nice and they both hate Casper!" Ra gave his two cents.

"Well if they hate Casper, then how come Thatch gets worst treatment than he does?" Mosshead, for once, had a smart question.

"They don't care about either Casper nor Thatch. Alder and Dash only looking out for themselves." Mantha replied.

"Yeah, they only trying to force Casper to be scary so that Kibosh won't kill them!" Ra added in.

The next thing, everyone broke into a big argument. "SHUT UP!" The fighting stopped and everybody turned and saw that it was Thatch who yelled. "Mantha, was right, this was my fault."

All the students and staff and the Manor residents were shocked that Thatch would admit such a thing.

"Thatch, was it because what I said back in Scare School?" Mantha now feels bad.

Thatch just nodded. "I'm always jealous of you guys and Casper because you all had but I never have."

"The water bottle?" Ra assumed.

"Friends." Thatch corrected him.

That answered surprised everyone. "But Thatch, I thought we are all friends." Mosshead told Thatch and Slither, Dummy Girl, and Harpy nodded in agreement.

"No, we are not. You guys hate me as much as everyone else does." Thatch's answer stung the hearts of his gang.

"Come on Thatch, we don't hate ya." Dummy Girl was on the verge of tears.

"Please, the reason why you guys hang around me because you thought I'm the scariest creature in the underworld, but I'm not nor will I ever will be."

"Thatch, Dude, just what you trying to say?" Slither was afraid what the answer will be.

"Once all of this is done, I'm leaving Scare School." Thatch's answer made everyone gaspped.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" Heddy asked.

"Maybe it's Casper and he's come back to destroy us all." Fatso panic.

"I don't think Evil Casper would ever knock on a door for something like that." Stretch reassured his plump brother.

"I'll go see who or what it is." Kibosh volunteered. When he opened the door, he was astonished to see Graham Bradley standing on the porch. "You? But what are you doing here?"

Graham Bradley simply looked at the eye with no fear but no desire to capture him and said to him. "I have decided to help you."

A/N: Well this indeed was a nice surprised. Graham Bradley, Creature Catcher, is offering to help the creatures. But will he able to handle it? Is he willing to risk his own life to try to stop Evil Casper? Does Thatch really mean it that he'll be leaving Scare School? Would Cecilia and Catcher and Hot Rod Ramses and his team find Casper or will Casper find them first? Find out next time in Casper The Evil Ghost.


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected Help

**Casper the Evil Ghost?**

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media and Moonscoop. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 11: Unexpected Help

"So why are you going to help us?" Stretch asked as Graham stepped carefully into the manor.

"My wife convinced me to do so and I can't let that ghost destroy my city." Said Graham.

Kibosh observed Graham carefully. "Are you sure those are your only reasons?"

Graham looked straight into Kibosh without a trace of fear in him. "Yes."

"Excuse while we discuss about this." Said Stinky as he and the rest of the ghost got into a huddle.

"What do you guys think? Should we let him help us?" Fatso asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. This guy always spends his time trying to catch us." Stretch wasn't sure about this.

"Yeah but what else can we do? We got no other choice. We tried everything else. Plus we did sort of asked him before." Stinky remind him.

"Stinky is right. This could be our only chance to save Casper." said Natellie.

"But can he be trusted? You know how Fleshies are." Kibosh still has doubts.

"Now listen here Kibosh. I know how you feel about humans now, but weren't like this way before you became king. You used to love humans. Remember we used to have those two human friends when we were young? Think about them." Natellie made Kibosh to think back about the days when was a friendly ghost himself.

Natellie made Kibosh to think back about the days when was a friendly ghost himself. His human friends would often help Kibosh with his scaring assignments since he refused scare humans no matter what and Kibosh would often defend his friends from bullies and, if they made Kibosh angry enough, he would assist his friends on playing a (harmless) pranks on the bullies.

What he missed the most was having real friends instead of just servants and subjets who feared and/or loathed him, he wanted someone that he could talk to, someone he could love. "Yes, I remember that. But still most fleshies cannot be trusted, especially one that is always trying to kill us, even after the children saved the city and made it clear that the creatures won't kill or harm them."

Natellie sighed. A part of her knew he was right but she still had faith in humans. "Look," She said, "If any humans try to attack us, we can escape in Cappy's ship."

Kibosh have an exasperated sigh.  
"Fine."

Natellie smiled, although Kibosh ignored that and turned to Graham, who was standing close to the door, avoiding visual contact with the other creatures.

"Very well, you can help us." Kibosh extended his hand.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Graham gave a respectable bow and shook the big green ghost's hand.

Kibosh was rather pleased to see someone gave him some respect without him having to resort to using fear. Even if it is a fleshie. "No no, thank you. This is most meaningful to me."

Graham finished his handshake with Kibosh and spots Thatch over by the stairs. Remembering what he did, he decided to go see him.

Thatch sees Graham coming his way but pretends not to noticed him. He is still feeling uneasy around humans, especially the one who makes a living catching creatures like him.

"I remember you. I saw what you did back there." Graham spoke to Thatch.

"Yeah, what about it?" Thatch still had his back turned on Graham.

"You saved my niece and wife from being killed." Graham reminded Thatch.

"Oh that. Look, it just a coincidence. I just didn't want to be out ranked by that giant ghost boy back then." That was Thatch's story anyway.

"Yes, well be as it may, I just wanted to say thank you." Graham smiled at the young vampire man.

Thatch just looked at Graham over his shoulder. "Well, don't get used to it. I'm a creature and creatures don't go around saving fleshie."

"Sure, I'll remember that. Well see ya." Graham made his peace went back to Kibosh and the ghosts.

Thatch looked back at Graham and his expression went from non-caring to contempt. It was the first time that someone actually talked to him like a real person and not just a bully. This made him feel something that he never felt before, like feeling good, and the weird part is, he kind of likes it.

Meanwhile, Cecilia, Catcher, Hot Rod Ramses and the back-up team were still trying to capture Casper, although it had been as effective as it was with just the twins alone as the ghost managed to dodge every single attack, weasle out of every net and hands and injure some agents and humans with lighting bolts, occasionally hiding to rest and watch the agents fearfully await for his return, and laughing when some of the most scared, clumsy or not-so-bright agents accidentally captured their ghost teammates or breeze with their nets.

"If this the best your organization has to offer, then I have nothing to worry about!" Evil Casper mocked.

Casper's comment went unnoticed by everyone except Cecilia, who was standing close to where Casper was hiding. "If you think so then come out and fight, you little coward!" She cried, then she noticed that her co-workers were staring at her. "He's close, I can hear him."

"So what's the plan to bring him out?" Catcher hope that his sister will have a good idea.

Cecilia thought for a moment. "We could say something to provoke him, and then capture him when he tries to attack us." She suggested.

Catcher just gave a wide grin. "Leave it up to me. Provoking is my specialty."

"Tell me about it." His twin smirked.

The male vampire gets ready to do his part. "What's the matter Casper? Too much of a baby to come out and play?"

Casper glared at Catcher and shoot a lightning bolt at him. Catcher barely managed to dodge it.

"Phfft! Pathetic. I guess it's no wonder why your own mother up and left you!"

"Don't you think he's laying it on thick?" Hot Rod Ramses was actually worried that Catcher might get killed.

"Yes, but this is his way of drawing Casper out." Cecilia knows that there is no other option.

As on cue, Catcher let out a blood-curling screaming and his hands flew to his face. He started walking backwards until he fell on his back.

"Catcher! What's wrong?!" Cried Cecilia. She ran to her brother and tried to pry his hands off his face to let her see. When she did, she nearly fell backwards from her shock. Catcher's entire face was bleeding and had several scratch marks that matched that of a tiger or an adult werewolf.

"Why That Little Punk! He's Going To Pay For What He Did To My Beautiful Face!" Catcher seethed through is pain.

"Settle down, Catcher, you're making it worse!" Cecilia advised.

But that last remark seemed to have worked as Evil Casper is now out of hiding. "You Are Dead!" Said Casper in a clear, deep, menacing voice as he showed off his claws, which were covered in Catcher's blood. All hints of amusement erased from his face and voice.

"FIRE!" Hot Rod Ramses commanded just as Evil Casper was about to attack.

The agents shoot nets and ghost-proof bullets at Casper but he just went invisible again and flew to the middle of the group, scratching and stabbing them with his claws. The injured agents cried and screamed while those who weren't injured looked everywhere for him but couldn't do anything else as they didn't wanting to risk hurting or killing their colleagues.

Hot Rod Ramses growled before he heard Cecilia scream in pain, he turned to her and saw that her side now had scratch marks and was starting to bleed, although her injury wasn't as bad as Catcher's, at least not yet.

With that, the still invisible Casper stopped floated above them to admire his work. He looked at Cecilia, who looked like she was about to fall and then Hot Rod Ramses, who seemed ready to catch her in his arms.

Cecilia maybe injured but she is still resourceful as she pulls out another trick from her sleeve, or in this case, a small dagger from her left pant leg.

Evil Casper just laughed. "Well what do we have here? A brave and gallant hero about to save the damsel in distress. How deliciously cliched."

While Casper is being distracted, Cecilia use this opportunity to stabbed him in the side that she was being held next to. Not only this caused ghost severe pain, but it also cancels out his invisibility ability. The pain made him dropped Cecilia and Hot Rod Ramses was just in time to catch her.

"Cecilia, Baby, are you alright?" Ramses hold her carefully for not making her injury any worse.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cecilia tried her best to withstand the pain.

Hot Rod Ramses' eyes went to his injured colleagues, who were all clutching their wounded areas and leaning on others for support as they tried to prevent each other from passing out due to the blood loss.

The mummy realized that it was time to retreat to get the agents medical attention. He looked around for Casper but he was nowhere to be found.

"Retreat!." The mummy commanded.

"But what about the ghost?!" The agents asked/shouted in disbelief.

"None of you are in conditions to fight!" Their commander firmly said, "Besides, I don't think he will get too far with the wound Cecilia gave him,"

"Where shall we go?" Asked an agent.

The mummy thought for a moment. Natellie's brothers' manor wasn't an option as they wouldn't risk Casper following them and hurting anymore creatures.

"Deedstown's hospital," He finally said, "Move!"

With that, the agents headed for the hospital while praying that the humans wouldn't chase them away and most importantly that Casper hasn't destroyed it yet.

"I can still walk, you know." Cecilia said as Hot Rod Ramses started carrying her bridal style.

The mummy grinned at her. "I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself more." He replied, trying to sound innocent.

Cecilia just smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. This both delighted her and made her feel slightly embarrassed.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." The couple looked behind them to see Catcher walking right behind them, smiling like a Cheshire cat despite his injuries.

"You can play the overprotective brother after we capture Casper." Cecilia just smirked at her brother as the three of them left the theater.

Back at the Manor, Graham and the adult creatures do so last minute check before they can find the help they'll need. "I will ask my co-workers for this sciensts' address." Said Graham.

"We thank you for doing this so." Natellie politely bowed to the human.

"Er, you are welcome." Said Graham, still taken aback at the fact that a creature would be so polite.

"Okay, did we get everything ready?" Stretch and his brothres are doing some last minute checking of their own.

"Let see here, some first aid supplies, canteens, flashlights, cell phones, extra batteries, a small radio, some petty cash..." Stinky checked off.

"And this sandwhich." Fatso pulled out a 24ft. Long submarine sandwhich. "Sorry, I only made just one."

"Kibosh was giving faculty some last minute instrusctions. "Now make sure that these children are safe and don't let anyone else enter this house, unless it us or one of the agents."

"Yes, sir." Said the faculty.

The gargoyles guarded the house and, as soon as Kibosh left, the teachers went back to praying, talking among themselves and sometimes bark an order to the students while Cappy and Beaky had a conversation with the remaining members of Casper's gang. The students looked around for a place to hide and some who were brave enough looked out the windows before getting yelled at by the teachers for doing so.

Every single creature in the house made a point on pretending Alder and Dash didn't even exists as they were still mad at the headmasters and feared what Kibosh would do to them if they were nice to the aformentioned.

"So what do you think we should do now?" Ra asked. Still feels like they should do something.

"Wait, there's nothing we can do for now." Cappy said solemny.

"Anything has to be better than doing nothing." Mantha debated.

"But what can we do?." Asked Wolfie

"Nothing." Cappy said firmly but gently. "Mantha and Ra, you two already did a lot for Casper but now we must leave this to those agents and Kibosh." 

"I just wanted our friend back." Mantha shedded a small tear. Everyone else have sorry looks on their faces.

Back at the Bradley House, Jimmy checked out through his window to see if everyone in the Manor is alright. "Mom, do you think that Dad will be okay out there?"

"Of course, Sweetie." Said Rebecca. Like her son, she believed Graham to be a great Creature Catcher and tried to justify her husband's failure to capture Casper by bringing up that Casper was a very powerful ghost unlike the wimpy creatures that Graham usually captured (while not mentioning the fact that the creatures always managed to escape him).

"Glad you think so. I just hope he can help find a way to turn Casper back the way he was." Jimmy confided.

"Oh I'm sure he will." Rebecca did her best to console her son.

"But Aunt Rebecca, what about Thatch and all those other monster kids? Would they be safe in that house across the street?" Amanda couldn't hide her feelings about the little vampire boy.

"They'll be alright, dear. They too have powers." Rebecca tried to reassure her niece, although she honestly wouldn't care any less about the creatures, she wanted them out of her city.

"Yeah, but Mom, they have standard creature powers. Casper now has super evil powers." Jimmy told her.

"He's right, and lets not forget that Thatch was the one who saved us." Amanda reminded her aunt.

Rebecca sighed heavily. 

"Look, your father said he knew who had the antidote for the ghost. Everything is going to be alright." She said, ignoring Amanda's statement. Rebecca did what she she always did when the kids defended those horrible monsters: ignore them. She hoped that one day they would wake up and see the truth about the creatures.

"Okay Mom, if you say so." Jimmy had to take her word for it. Both he and Amanda hope that one day Graham and Rebecca will see that not all creatures are bad. Rebecca merely patted her son's head, grateful that he wasn't going to start another pointless argument over the creatures.

Over at Deedstown Hospital, the C.H.A.O.S agents were having a bit difficulty trying to get in. "Please you got to help us, our troops are in serious need of medical attention." Cecilia pleaded to one of the human doctors.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we're pretty much full up as it is. Besides, we don't specialize in creatures." The doctor tried not to offend the agents.

"Well if that's how want to play it." Catcher turned to the soldiers. "Ecardson."

One of the agents that Catcher called limped towards to the entrance and removed the mask to revealed a young male human in his late teens with chestnut brown hair. "My name is Tod Ecardson and I am a human, but I'm also one of the agents of this organization, and we are in desperate need of your help. Sure most of us here are creatures, but to me, they are my colleagues and friends. If you don't let us in and help us, then you are no better than the one who is destroying your town."

The doctors looked at each other, trying to make sense of it all. "Very well, you can come in."

Although the both creatures and humans were allowed in the bulding, the staff made it very clear that the monsters were not welcome and most of the non-human agents ended up having to help themselves since the doctors and nurses refused to even approach them and while they wasted no time in helping the human agents.

Of course the human agents, after being treated, are now tending their creature partners. One little boy patient even want to help out by offering some band-aids. However, the mother didn't want him to do so. "No, Billy, they're creatures!"

"But Mom, they need our help." Billy pleaded.

Tod decided to step in. "With all do respect Ma'am. Your son is more grown-up than everyone else in this hospital."

"And just what do you Beany by that?" The mother was a bit irritated.

"We came here seeking aide, and while my human friends were getting the treatment they needed, my non-human companions were being ignore, forceing them to fix their wounds themselves. All of because of one ghost kid, who is under the influence of some potion. You and every other human think that all creatures are evil, but where I come from, we treat each other with kindness and respect. I grew up with creatures, we go to the same school, live in the same neighborhood, go to the same places, and we work together for sake of community. I am proud for who we are and won't trade it for anything." Tod made his point.

Some humans had thoughtful expressions, as if they were thinking on what Tod just said. However, most of them remained unfazed by the boy's outburst.

"Well, that great but before this ghost, every single creature in Deedstown does nothing but scare us." Said a middle-aged man as he stood in front of Tod.

"But dad, you always tell me not to judge others by their appearance." Said a tween boy who was standing next to the man.

"Quiet." His father growled.

"And what about the Leprechaun?." Cried another man.

"And the vampire and ghost that tried to hurt helpless kids on Halloween?." Said a woman whose Halloween party Thatch had attended, where he tried to scare the children and ended up eating all the candy.

"That's not what we heard!" It was Catcher's turn to speak. "As what we were told, those two weren't going to hurt those kids. The ghost kid was trying to get the vampire kid out of that party. Then those kids were beating the crap out of the vampire kid if the boy ghost didn't stepped in and save him!"

"Well that's not what the children said," Said the woman, "The vampire also tried to bite a little boy and you really expect me to believe that a few tiny, defenseless children would beat up two bigger and powerful creatures." 

The humans that weren't agents laughed. Cecilia is now getting irritated. "Quiet! What do you know? It wasn't their fault! Biting is part of a vampire's nature! Just like eating and breathing and of course, surviving! As for the ghost, he was originally friendly! But what does it matter to you. When humans sees a ghost, they just scream and run away, even if the ghost didn't want to do any harm. But humans never realized that they hurt that ghost's feelings. Of course that's how humans are brought up. Humans good creatures bad. Isn't that how the real world works? What about Hitler, Stalin, Mao, Hussain, Bin Ladin, Kim Jo Young? They were human! Were any of them good? Sure that are creatures that hurt humans, but there are humans that hurt other humans! So why not ask yourselves? Are you good because you are human, or are you human because you are good?"

Her words however fell on deaf ears as the stubborn humans kept laughing at Cecilia and making rude commentaries, some of the youngest humans took Cecilia's words seriously but they kept quiet as they knew that their opinion was worth as much as the creatures'.

Yet by a stroke of luck, a young female doctor decided to take a stand. "I'll help your creature friends."Catcher kept silent, unsure if the doctor was being serious.

"Thank you so much." Said Hot Rod Ramses.

"It would be an honor." The lady doctor saluted. She went on to tend to the creatures' injuries, ignoring the whispers and bizarre looks she got from the patients and fellow doctors.

"Nice to know that there at least one person contributing to our cause." Catcher praised to the doctor's willingness to help.

That one act of chivalry inspired many of the younger patrions of the hospital and decided to help out, including that one little boy who to help in the first place. Cecilia and Catcher and Hot Rod Ramses were surprised and grateful that these humans are actually helping their fellow soldiers.

Meanwhile, Graham, Kibosh and Casper's family were half way to the Creature Catcher central. Kibosh and Natellie kept their distance and avoided visual contact. Natellie chatted with her brothers while Kibosh kept silent and looked through the windows.

"Well here we are." Graham announced as he and the ghost made it to their destination.

Every ghost except Fatso turned invisible before exiting the van. The thick ghost was half way out of the van when his eldest brother stopped him.

"Turn invisible, you idiot!." Stretch growled.

"Why?." Asked Fatso.

"There are Creature Catchers in here." Stretch nearly yelled.

"Well if they are like Jimmy's father then-." Fasto's brothers and sister cut him off by covering his mouth while Kibosh and Graham shot him a glare. Graham for being offended, Kibosh because he was starting to lose his patience with the Trio. "Fine." Fatso realized that they were right and turned invisibile.

Graham peeked inside to see if anyone is around. "All clear." He signaled the invisible ghosts and they all went in. The creature catcher and the ghosts soon discovered that the building is empty. "I wonder were everybody went?" Fatso asked, still invisibile.

"They all must have went to Deeds Town." Graham answered but soon regretted when he figured why they left.

"It's alright, we understand." Natellie reassured Graham.

The fact that the building was seemingly deserted and in complete silence disturbed the ghosts as they advanced through the hallways. They looked around them to make sure there weren't any Creature Catchers hiding somewhere, waiting for them to capture them but to their relief there weren`t.

"Do you think Razznik might be here?" Fatso wondered.

The ghosts tensed up. Graham had a blank expression on his face as he only knew Razznik as The Leprechaun and honestly couldn't care any less about his or any creatures' names.

"Quiet! We are on a mission" Kibosh reminded the trio.

The Trio made no sound for the rest of the trip. Natellie only spoke if necessary as didn't want to provoke him either.

"Found what we were looking for." Graham announced as they came across a door that saids Records Department.

"Isn't this the wrong time to be listening to some music?" Everyone just looked at Fatso funny when he asked that question.

"No, this is where we keep the information on every creature catcher, creature, and all of Deeds Town." Graham corrected the husky ghost brother as he unlocked the door.

The ghosts floated into the room carefully, still half expecting some Creature Catcher or trap. There wasn't any.

Graham checked every single archive until he found the one with the scientist's name. "Found it it!"

The ghosts gathered around Graham to get a good look at the folder. "Is that it?" Fatso leaned over. "Let me see!" Stinky tried to sneak a peak. "Quit your shoving!" Stretch was pushing his brothers off Graham.

"Boys! That's Enough! Give Mr. Bradley some room." Natellie scold at her brothers for crowding around Graham.

"Thank you Ms. Natellie." Graham was gratefull that Casper's mother was able to get her brothers some space so that he can read the records. "Ah here it is. Dr. Lance Barstrom. A scientist who in the field of psychology and medicine. According to this, he was one of the scientists who was on the verge of finding the cure for that potion you and the others were talking about."

"Yes yes but where does it say about where he lives." Kibosh was grateful that Graham had found some information about the scientist, but he was anxious about trying to find him.

"Hang on, I'm getting to that. After many attempts, the scientist almost found the cure, but unfortunately, they ran out of funds to continue the research, and the company that they worked for, went bankrupt. So they had no choice but to postpone their project and went off their seperate ways."

"So wait a minute. You mean they had a chance to finish the cure." This what got Stinky's interest.

"That's what the record saids. Apperntly they went off to look for other jobs so that they raise enough money to finish their work." Graham continue reading. "Well what do you know, According to this, Dr. Brarstrom used to live in Deedstown with his wife and their two sons and he used to teach at Deedstown High School." Then he had an epithany. "Wait a minute! I was a student at Deedstown High, and he was my science teacher, only we used call him Mr. Brainstorm!"

"That's great, then you know where he is!" Stretch hope that they had found their answer.

However, Graham went from optimistic to sullen. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Uh-oh is not good" Fatso was about to have a panic attack and he didn't brought something to eat with him.

"Well what seems to be the problem." Kibosh wants to know.

"You see, he past away about 3 weeks after Rebecca and I gotten married." Graham answered dejectedly.

All the ghost groaned in defeat. It seems that they had lost one chance of getting Casper back, until Natellie realized something. "Wait, what about his family? Surely they might have known something."

"Wish I know, his wife moved to Friendship, Maine after he died, so that she can be with her two sons, who are now both married have families and are running a pharmicsuital company. So there is a chance they might be finishing what Dr. Branstrom had started." Graham gets an idea. "That's it! Kibosh, do you think that Dr. Branstrom might be at the Underworld, since you know, after his passing?"

"It's possible he might be. The Underworld also has ghost and creatures that used be human." Kibosh sees where this is going.

"Alright then. As for the rest of you, do you think your pirate friend can get the everyone to Friendship, Maine, including my family?" Graham asked the Ghostly Trio and Nateillie.

"I think so, if we can make enough room." Natellie likes what she is hearing.

"Then that's settles it. Tonight we're going to Friendship, Maine!" Graham declared.

A/N: Well it looks like the students and staff of Scare School will be going on a little field trip to Friendship, Maine along with the Bradleys. Will they find Dr. Branstrom's family over there? Will his sons be able to help find a cure for the Jekyl 'n' Hyde Potion? Will the Bradleys and the creatures be able to get along? What about the wounded agents of C.H.A.O.S? Would they be able to fight off Casper while they are gone? What about the rest of Deeds Town? Will Casper try to attack again? Find out next time on Casper The Evil Ghost.


	13. Chapter 12: Onward to Friendship, Maine

**Casper the Evil Ghost?**

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media and Moonscoop. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me. Hellsing is the copyright property of Kouto Hirano. Blade is the copyright property of Marvel. Lupin III is the copyright property Kozuhiko Kato(Monkey Punch). Sailor Moon is the copyright property of Naok Takeuchi. Hellboy is the copyright property of Dark Horse. Dragonball/Z/GT is the copyright property Akira Toriyama

Chapter 12: Onward to Friendship, Maine.

In the Ghostly Trio's manor, Kibosh told the creatures and Graham's family about the plan and everyone prepared themselves for the trip. Some agents decided to go along with them in case Casper decided to attack them while the rest resumed the search for the ghost.

"Honey, are you sure about this." Rebecca still feels uneasy traveling with creatures.

"I know how feel, Dear, but this is our best shot yet. This could be our only chance to help that Casper ghost boy." Graham tried his best to reassure his wife.

"Alright." Said Rebecca, still unsure about the whole thing.

The creatures also pretty much feel the same way. They have been scaring fleshies for nearly their whole lives, some which doing it longer than others, yet they are now going to travel with them.

Everyone brought along some supplies for the trip and gathered around the back door, trying to gather enough courage to go out.

"Do we have everything?"Graham asked the crowd.

"Yes." Said everybody.

"Did you see the ghost?" Graham asked a gargoyle.

"No." The gargoyle replied, trying to be as civil as possible.

"Good, then lets go." Graham lead everyone to the ship.

"Quietly everybody, so that we won't get spotted." Natellie advised as she escorted the passengers.

The crowd stopped in their tracks and searched around frantically, as if expecting Casper to appear any second.

"Get on the ship!" Kibosh barked. The creatures and humans aboard the ship and accommodating a matter of seconds. The gargoyles counted to see if everyone is on board. "Is everybody present and accounted for?" Kibosh observed.

"Affirmative, your Ghastlyness." Gargoyle 1answered.

"Good then. Cappy, get ready to depart." Kibosh ordered.

"Aye aye, Kibosh!" Cappy raised the anchor and set the sails.

As they left Deedstown, the humans and creatures who weren't agents tried to sink into their seats to avoid being seen by Casper, all except Kibosh and Casper's family and friends, who sadly looked on as the city disappeared from sight.

Casper's friends prayed that they would find the cure and get this over with while Casper's family worried over the fact that they just left an ill child all alone and defenseless in a human city.

Kibosh did his best to remain still but his concern for Casper was painfully obvious. "You're worried about him, aren't you." Natellie can always sense what Kibosh was thinking.

"I was just concentrating on this trip. Nothing more."Kibosh tried not let Natellie read his thoughts.

"Oh you can't fool me, Kibosh. I know you better than any other creature you knew." Natellie was being witty.

"Look, this is not the time to be discussing this." He said.

Natellie felt a little disdain, but turned her head away. "Very well, for the rest of this trip, I won't say a word."

Kibosh notices the hurtful expression on Natellie's face. He felt bad for the way he spoke to her, but he knew he had to be the strong one in this mission, even it means being cruel to someone you cared about.

Graham's family sat near him. Rebecca was sitting next to the aisle with Amanda in the middle and Jimmy next to her. It was Rebecca's way of keeping the children as far away from the creatures as possible. She forbade the kids from talking to or making eye contact with anyone who wasn't a human or the ghost leader (when absolutely necessary).

Amanda then decided to paid one last glance at the city when she realized who was sitting behind her.

It was Thatch and he was all by himself. _Why he isn't with his other friends. _Amanda wondered. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Thatch was now looking at her. The two locked eyes for awhile before Amanda broke the silence.  
"Hey." She greeted him.

For some reason, Thatch didn't want to look away from her and that was a first time for him not to be rude, so he greeted her back. "Hey."

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and my aunt back there." Amanda said with a faint blush on her face.

"Yeah, well it was nothing." Thatch didn't want her to see his face getting all red.

Amanda considered asking Thatch if there was anything she would do to repay him for his kindness when she noticed a wound on Thatch's arm. She knew he got it from when he lead Casper away from her family. "That wound looks serious. Here let me treat it."

"No, it's okay." For once Thatch is being polite. He's never polite, not even to his teachers, but for this girl, it's different. He just doesn't want be any trouble for her.

"It's not okay!" Amanda protested. "You can't just walk around with a bleeding arm." She grabbed her the First-Aid kit Rebecca brought with them and got up from her seat.

"No really, i-it's fine! We vampires are fast healers! See! OW!" The pain in Thatch's arm was too much to bare.

"See?" Said Amanda as she moved past her cousin and aunt.

"Amanda." Rebecca said in a warning tone, "Sit down."

"He saved our lives." Amanda retorted as she walked past her, intimidated by her aunt but still determined to help the injured boy.

"Fine." And without any complications, Thatch let Amanda tend to his arm.

"Fleshie! Stop that right now!" Thatch and Amanda turned around to see Alder and Dash towering over them.

"But can't you see? He's hurt!" Amanda tried to reason with the two-headed headmasters.

"Then Nurse Gorgon should treat him!" Said Dash.

"No, way! I rather trust her than that medical sadist you called a nurse!" Thatch told Alder and Dash while pointing at Amanda.

"Why you little..." Alder was cut off when Cecilia and Catcher were holding their guns at their heads.

"If you two value your lives." Catcher started.

"Then let them be." Cecilia finished.

Not wanting cause a commotion, and keep their heads, Alder and Dash slowly backed away.

Amanda cleaned the vampire's wound and bandaged it. "Thanks." Said Thatch while trying not to blush.

"You're welcome. I was happy to help." Amanda just smiled at him.

The two stayed in silence for awhile until Amanda again had to break the silence. "I-I should go back with my family."

"Um, well okay." Thatch scratched his head with his good arm.

Amanda got up and started walking back to her aunt and uncle and cousin. "Oh Amanda," She turned around when he said her name. The two just looked at each other for a few seconds then he smiled at her and said, "It was nice to see you again."

Amanda blushed a bit. "Thank you and I was happy to see you again." Then she went back to her family.

Cecilia and Catcher were right in front of them when they just saw and both of them smiled. "So Sis, what do you make of this?" Catcher asked with a slight smirk. "I think for once in his life, Thatch had made a real friend." Cecilia answered with a warm smile. Both of them are happy that Thatch met a human that he didn't try to scare.

Jimmy and the students and teachers of Scare School stared in shock at the scene before them while Jimmy's parents, although intrigued, only cared that the vampire didn't hurt their niece. "Um...that was really nice of you what did for him back there." Jimmy complimented his cousin for what done for Thatch.

"Thanks Jimmy." Amanda accepted Jimmy's gesture.

And so everyone stayed put during the rest of the trip without any complications.

Back at Deedstown, Evil Casper have just healed himself from that stab wound Cecilia gave him. "Curse that bitch! If I ever get my hands on her again, I'll snap off that pretty little neck of hers!" Then he heard two scared voices coming down his direction.

"Hurry up you slowpoke dork!" Said one boy with a brown mullet.

"Would you shut up or else that giant scary ghost will hear us!" Replied another boy with blonde hair and wearing a beanie cap.

It was the two Normans and they are trying get home without getting caught by Evil Casper. "Oh goody, time for more fun." Evil Casper maliciously grinned and phased out.

"Is he around here somewhere?" Brown Mullet Norman asked while looking around, still afraid.

"I don't think so." Beanie Norman answered, thinking that the coast is clear, but alas he was wrong.

"HERE I AM!" Evil Casper reappeared in front of the Normans, scaring them so bad that they wet themselves and then they ran away crying.

Evil Casper proceed to shoot black lightning volts at the two boys when he was suddenly got ambushed by several C.H.A.O.S agents, lead by Hot Rod Ramses.

"Agent 3, Get Those Two Kids To Safety!" Hot Rod Ramses demanded and the agent did as he was told.

"Well well look who it is. The brave soldier who almost defeated." Evil Casper mocked. "Pity, I was kind of hoping to get another shot at that other one, you know, the pretty one."

Hot Rod Ramses just growled when Evil Casper mentioned Cecilia in that inappropriate manner. "But I guess you'll just have to do." Evil Casper lashed out his long black claw-like nails and he and the agents went on to a full on battle.

About an hour later, the crew finally arrived to Maine. "So where does this fleshie live?" Stretch asked.

"Be patient, my free floating friend." Graham was just reading the map.

Stretch arched an 'eyebrow' at the fact Graham called him 'friend' but said nothing. While Graham was trying to pinpoint the location of his late former teacher's two sons, the rest of the passengers were stretching their legs, or tentacles, since it was a pretty long flight.

"So what do you think Kibosh is going to do to Alder and Dash once this is over." Ra whispered to Mantha when he was sure Kibosh wouldn't hear him.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it won't be pretty." Mantha whispered back with a slight sly grin, knowing that Alder and Dash will get what they deserve.

The headmasters were still cowering in a corner of the ship, hoping that their colleagues understand their reasons for doing what they did and stand up for them, but they didn't. "I told you this was a bad idea!" said Alder in a harsh whisper.

"Shut. Up." Dash growled at him in a low voice to avoid getting noticed by Kibosh.

"Ah ha. Here it is." Graham just found the location he was looking for. He pointed at a big old house that reminded Casper's gang of the Ghostly Trio's manor.

Cappy parked the ship in a nearly forest. "All the shore is going to shore" He shouted and lowered the plank.

"Everybody exit out in a nice and evenly manner." Beaky instructed as everyone got off the ship.

"Maybe I should ask Dr. Branstrom's family myself." Graham explained as nicely as possible. "Seeing so much creatures at once will probably scare them."

Most of the creatures would have found that comment an insult, but they understood and decided to do as he says. "Very well, we'll keep an eye on things here." Kibosh volunteered.

This took Natellie by surprise. Normally he would not even listen to a human, but he was willing to offer his help. _Perhaps there is hope for him after all._ As smile came across her face.

"I'll go with you, Darling, you know in case there is any compromises that may need to be made." Rebecca rushed over to Graham's side. It's true that she wants to help her husband, but mostly is so that she won't be left behind with the creatures.

"Good idea, Honey. What you two kids, care to join us." Graham asked Jimmy and Amanda.

"If it's all the same to you, Dad, I think I'll just stay here." Jimmy politely declined. He felt he can do some good staying with the ship, plus he things that grown-up conversations are pretty boring.

"Jimmy are you sure?" Graham was worried about his son staying behind with a bunch of creatures.

"Yeah, Dad, I think you and Mom have better chance convincing Dr. Branstrom's sons than I could." Jimmy replied.

"Do you wish to stay here to, Amanda?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, Aunt Rebecca. I want to get know more about Jimmy's friends." We all know why Amanda really wants to stay behind.

"Do not worry, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley, we'll look after the children while you're away." Natallie floated up to the Bradleys with Cecilia and Catcher in tow.

"Would that be okay with you?" Rebecca was still not quite sure about trusting the children to these creatures, even if they are kind and trust worthy lady ghosts like Natellie.

"I promise you, no harm will come to them." Natellie gave them her word and then she turned rest of the scare school students and staff. "Do I Make Myself Clear?" She gave them a scary and stern look.

The others just stood there and nod their heads and talking at once to agree with her, as though she can be as scary as Kibosh. "That goes quadruple for you two!" Kibosh told Alder and Dash with a deadly glare and Cecilia and Catcher adjusting their guns.

"Oh yes Sir. Not a problem." Alder and Dash quickly agreed in fear.

"Very well then. You two can stay." Graham sighed and he and Rebecca hugged the kids.

"Now you two be careful, understand?" Rebecca gave some last minute advise.

"We will, Mom. Now you and Dad go." Jimmy reassured and his parents started leaving.

When Jimmy's parents are out of ear shot, Cecilia and Catcher decided set some ground rules. "Now listen everyone, as Natellie promised, no harm will come to these two children, so if you wish to help protect them, then come this way. Those who don't want to, just stay where you are." Cecilia proclaimed.

"And if any of you try to do anything to these kids, you'll have to deal with us." Catcher made it clear as he and his sister adjust their guns again.

"Jimmy is our friend, so we'll join." Said Mantha as she and Ra went over to where Jimmy and Amanda are.

"Hmph, typical that those goody goodies will want to help those fleshie." Dummy Girl snarked.

"Yeah, like any of us would do something like that." Slither agrees with Dummy Girl.

"We're much better than that, right, Thatch? Thatch?" Mosshead asked but there was no answer. Then the gang just discovered that Thatch wasn't around.

"Hey Thatch, where are you?" Mosshead called out but no response.

"Where the heck is he?" Dummy Girl looked every where.

"Maybe he's hang around with the sails." Slither looked up at the ship, but no signs of the vampire boy.

"Or maybe he's hiding in the ship like he did the last time." Dummy Girl assumed.

"I don't think so." Said Mosshead as he indicated what he was seeing. Slither and Dummy Girl looked where Mosshead was pointing at and what they saw shocked all three of them. Thatch has just join up with Jimmy and Amanda.

"Thatch has just sided with the fleshies?!" Dummy Girl screeched, but not to loudly for the everyone else to hear her.

"This can't be happening!" Slither still couldn't believe what he saw.

"Why would he do something like that?" Mosshead was near in tears.

Catcher heard what Thatch's gang were saying, then he turned to them with a sly grin and says, "Looks like your leader has found himself a better group." Then he laughed and went back to his position.

"Shut up!" Dummy Girl yelled at him, unable to come up with a better comeback. The rest of Thatch's former gang just glared at Catcher.

Soon, Wolfie, Blodge, Triclops, and even the Skeletwins joined up on the other side, several more students. "Welcome aboard." Cecilia greeted everyone else.

"Thanks." Some of the creatures said, the rest just smiled. They were all still unsure about sizing with a fleshie but it was too late to go back.

Those who didn't joined, just look at the others in disdain. The staff and Thatch's now ex-gang couldn't believe that their fellow creatures sided with the fleshies, along with the ghosts and the two older vampires, but they guess should have seen this coming.

Catcher and Cecilia just gave the teachers and the gang a 'try something to these human kids and you'll regret it' look which made them cringe, then the faculty and the last remaining students turned and glared at Alder and Dash since they are the blame for this mess in the first place.

Graham stood there for a moment, still not quite believing this was happening but quickly recovered from the shock and rang the house's doorbell.

"Who is it?" A male voice at the other side of the door asked.

"Graham Bradley." Graham introduced himself. "I used worked with Dr. Branstrom's."

The door opened and revealed a man around Graham's age, with short brown hair and brown eyes. "You knew my dad?" The man asked.

"Well, yes, he used to be my high school teacher." Graham proclaimed.

The man smiled a bit. He was happy that someone was close to his father. "The name's Owen Branstrom." He shook Graham's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Graham. He then proceed to tell Owen the reason for his visit. "This is my wife, Rebecca. We're here because we thought you might want talk about your father."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Well, he was a great scientist."

"Yes, but we learned that he used to work on something a long time ago." Graham mentioned.

"Perhaps it would be best if talk about this, inside." Owen invited Graham and Rebecca into his house. He closed the door behind him, unaware that there were nearly a hundred creatures in his very own yard.

Back to the battle in Deedstown, Casper was nowhere to be seen, although the agents remained alert. "Any signs of him?" Asked one agent.

"Negative." answered another.

Hot Rod Ramses ran a hand though his head, frustrated. He wanted this to be over.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, just one mile down town. "Could that be.."one agent started.

"It better not." Hot Rod Ramses finished and then order his troops to check out what caused the explosion.

Casper was attacking the one area of the city that had remained untouched from the fight. "MWAHAHAHA! That's right! Scream! Scream foolish fleshies! It satisfies my hunger!" He starts shooting black lightning volts at innocent people.

"FIRE!" Hot Rod Ramses ordered. The soldiers open fire at Evil Casper, but their bullets felt more like tiny pebbles to him, which of course he finds it annoying.

Evil Casper then turned invisible and slashed agents' backs with his claws. The agents screamed in agony.

Evil Casper laughed. "Oh this all too easy."

"This is too much. I don't think I can make it." One agent complained.

"Tough it out, soldier. There are other lives in it at stake!" Hot Rod Ramses demanded.

"What about our lives?" Mumbled a nearby agent.

Hot Rod Ramses heard that and grabbed the agent by the front of his uniform. "They mean nothing, if we don't help save this town! Now you can quit and go home to your mommy and leave us real soldiers take care of this, or stay here and fight!"

The agents returned to their task without another word. "Brave words coming from someone who's name of it's species sounds like 'mommy'." Evil Casper cackled.

Hot Rod Ramses just groaned and fired at Evil Casper again. He was growing tired of the boy's attitude.

Evil Casper turned invisible and attack the agents again, but this time, no mercy. One agent knelt on the ground, a clutching on his wounded side. He looked like he was going to pass out. Another agent picked him up and carried him to safety.

Evil Casper became visible again to taunt the agents. One of them took the chance to shoot Casper in the leg.

"AARGGHH!." Evil Casper cried before he disappeared again. "You are going to pay for this!."

Just like it happened with Catcher, the agent howled in pain before collapsing, his chest bleeding. Evil Casper had scratched him...only that this time his claws went through the agents body.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Hot Rod Ramses witnessed one of his fellow agents fallen.

"That's so cliché. Wouldn't you think of something better?." Evil Casper asked.

Hot Rod Ramses was filled with so much anger that he grabbed the nearest gun and started firing. "THAT IS IT! FORGET ABOUT OUR ORDERS! DIE YOU MOTHERPHANTOM!"

"Calm down!" Shouted the agents as they tried to restrain him. "Think how Cecilia will feel if she had to explain that you're trying to kill Natellie's son!" One agent reminded him.

Hot Rod Ramses stopped almost immediately, although still shaking with anger. "Perhaps you should consider anger management." Evil Casper mocked while still invisible.

The mummy cletched his fists until they turned white. "Come on, Sir, we'll get him next time." His fellow agent consoled him.

Hot Rod Ramses said nothing and tried to stay calm. "Search the area. Try to find as many survivors." The agents did as they were told.

Over in Friendship, Maine, Graham and Rebecca were discussing about Mr. Branstrom with his son Owen. "And so we heard your father cured a half-creature human that showed the same symptoms that this ghost kid had after drinking the potion." Graham finished his story.

"Wow, I don't know what to think, but I must say, that is the most interesting monster story I've ever heard. Might even make a good horror movie." Owen just chuckled a bit.

"But it's true! every single word of it." Rebecca tried to convince Owen.

"Now now, I didn't say I don't believe you, but you were right about my dad. He was one of the scientists that was working on the cure." Owen reassured Rebecca.

"So do you know if he left any instructions on how to make the cure?" Graham asked hopefully.

"Well my we do have some of the information about it, but it's incomplete since my dad and his colleagues never gotten the chance to finish making the cure." Owen answered.

"So that's a no then?" Rebecca looked rather distraught when she said that.

"Oh no no, that's not what I meant. The thing is, my brother and I have been trying for years to finish what my dad has started." Owen put her mind at ease."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Graham has happy to hear that piece of information.

"I can try, but first we need to discuss this with my brother, you see he's the CEO of our pharmicutical company and I'm second in command." Owen clariffied.

"Let's find him then." Said Graham.

"How about if I call him. He should be in the office." Owen dials the number on his cell phone.

"Hello Marlen," Owen finally spoke after a moment of silence, "You won't believe this." Owen proceed to his brother about Graham's visit and Casper.

Back at Cappy's ship, Amanda was getting know several of Jimmy's friends. "So I enrolled myself at Scare School to prove everyone that zombies can be just as scary as every other creature." Mantha told Amanda.

"That's amazing!" Amanda was impressed. Mantha was pretty proud of herself getting that type of reaction from Jimmy's cousin, until her right arm fell out. "Oh, and I need to work on that as well." The zombie girl felt a bit embarrassed as she put her arm back in.

"So tell us about you." said Mantha.

Amanda felt a little hesitant. She doesn't want to lie to them, but she couldn't let them know about her secret, at least not yet anyway. "Well I was born in Canada, but my parents and I moved to Arkansas because of my dad's job.

The creatures nodded and waited for her to continue. "Originally my parents are American, however, they met in Canada. My mother was working there as a waitress to earn some money for collage and my dad was vacationing there on a hunting trip.

"If he a Creature Catcher too?" Ra asked.

"Creature Catcher? No. He's a lumberjack and a construction worker." Amanda answered.

"Alright." Said Ra.

Amanda turned to Thatch. "So, what made decided to go to Scare School?"

"I got sent here because it's a family tradition. Everyone in my family studied here." Said Thatch.

"Really, that sounds exciting." Amanda was taken in by Thatch's answer.

"It is." Thatch half-lied.

"Of course, for some of us, didn't had much of a choice." Cecilia said it in a depressing tone.

"And not everyone ever had a chance to graduate." Catcher put his two cents as he and Cecilia shot deadly glares at the headmasters who only gulped in response.

"You didn't like Scare School?" Amanda wanted to know.

"Let's just say that my brother and I were not Scare School material." Cecilia hope that answer would be satisfactory for Amanda.

"Oh, ok." Amanda thought it would be a good idea not go any further.

Thatch just looked at Cecilia and Catcher curiously and thinking why would they say they are not Scare School material. Well Cecilia doesn't look like the malicious type so that could be one reason, but Catcher seems like he could graduate Scare School in just one day. Then he turned to his attention to Amanda. She was a little apprehensive when Ra asked her about herself. All she could tell us where she was born, why her family moved to the states, how her parents met, and her father is a lumberjack and does construction work. But there was something she is not telling everyone, something that she is afraid of, and for once, Thatch wants to help her.

"I can't believe Thatch prefers to be with those losers than with us." Said Dummy Girl as she watched the group with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

"Don't forget, two of those 'losers' have guns." Slither reminded her.

"Whatever." Dummy girl grumbled.

"Well weren't exactly good friends to Thatch." Mosshead now sees why Thatch joined with the other side. Harpy sadly cooed in agreement.

Slither said nothing, although he agreed with them.

"Well, he could be a jerk to us too." Dummy Girl reminded them.

"Yeah, but that's because we never liked him." Slither confessed.

"Good point." Dummy Girl agreed. Then Thatch's former gang hang their heads low in guilt.

While bad students are wallowing in their own self pity, the faculty were talking about what to do after all of this is over. Most of them were thinking about quitting scare school and look for new jobs.

"I'm thinking about going back to teach P.E. full time." Said Hedy.

"Really, I didn't know you taught P.E." This was new to Frankengymteacher.

"Yes I did before Scare School." Said Hedy.

"Wow, wish I had you to help me with gym class." Frankengymteacher blushed a bit. Hedy just smiled at him.

"What do you want to do, Professor?" Nurse Gorgon asked Burns?

"To be honest, I always wanted to work in theatre." Profs. Burns answered in a dramatic pose. "How about you?."

"Well, I'm thinking about working at a children's hospital."

The children who heard her winced. "I pray any kid who can actually survived her treatments." Thatch said it in a low whisper so that none of the teachers can hear him.

Amanda chuckled. "Is she that bad?"

"You have no idea." The students answered all at once.

Amanda just smiled. Back to the teachers. "What about you, Frankengymteacher? What is it that you always wanted to do?" Burns asked.

"Ah no, you all will think it's silly." Frankengymteacher blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh please, you can tell us." Heddy encouraged him.

"We promised we won't laugh." Nurse Gorgon sweared along with Burns.

"Well okay. What I really wanted to do is teach choreographic dancing." Frankengymteacher admitted. His fellow teachers tried their best not to laugh. "I knew it. You all think it's stupid." He turned away looking hurt.

"No it's not that!" Hedy tried to comfort him.

"It's just that, you never told us." Burns tries to ease the tension.

"Oh." Said FGT. He didn't quite believe them but decided to just let it go.

"Well, if you're interested there's another school that would use more teachers." Cecilia told the teachers. She couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Really, you'll let us work there?" Burns asked. The teachers were quite touched by this offer.

"Of course, you all need an re-education on humans." Catcher added. The teachers should have know that there should have been a catch.

"How much re-education?" Asked Burns suspiciously.

"Everything that you tried to teach us." Catcher answered with a sly grin.

Cecilia too couldn't help but smirk, although Burns was not amused.

"So how about telling us about this school that you guys go to?" Mantha was curious the school that Cecilia and Catcher are currently attending.

"It is called Guardian Academy." Said Cecilia.

"That sounds awesome!" Ra was really interested to hear about it.

"What do they teach in this academy?" Mantha asked.

Cecilia hands Mantha a brochure. "Here, this will give you the information you'll need and don't hesitate to ask any questions."

Mantha and Ra looked at the cover of Guardian Academy and it looks like a pristine university and they look inside, they were in awed by how many classes it listed.

Science classes:

Formal sciences

Mathematics  
Mathematical logic  
Mathematical statistics  
Computer science

Physical sciences

Physics

Classical physics  
Modern physics  
Applied physics  
Computational physics  
Atomic physics  
Nuclear physics  
Particle physics  
Experimental physics  
Theoretical physics  
Condensed matter physics  
Mechanics  
Classical mechanics  
Quantum mechanics (introduction)  
Continuum mechanics  
Rheology  
Solid mechanics  
Fluid mechanics  
Plasma physics  
Thermodynamics  
General relativity  
Special relativity  
String theory  
M-theory  
Tachyonic field

Chemistry

Acid-base reaction theories  
Alchemy  
Analytical chemistry  
Astrochemistry  
Biochemistry  
Crystallography  
Environmental chemistry  
Food chemistry  
Geochemistry  
Green chemistry  
Inorganic chemistry  
Materials science  
Molecular physics  
Nuclear chemistry  
Organic chemistry  
Photochemistry  
Physical chemistry  
Radiochemistry  
Solid-state chemistry  
Stereochemistry  
Supramolecular chemistry  
Surface science  
Theoretical chemistry

Astronomy

Astrophysics  
Cosmology  
Galactic astronomy  
Planetary geology  
Planetary science  
Stellar astronomy

Earth Sciences

Meteorology  
Climatology  
Ecology  
Environmental Science  
Geodesy  
Geology  
Geomorphology  
Geophysics  
Glaciology  
Hydrology  
Limnology  
Oceanography  
Paleoclimatology  
Paleoecology  
Palynology  
Pedology  
Edaphology  
Space Science

Life sciences

Biology

Anatomy  
Astrobiology  
Biochemistry  
Biogeography  
Biological engineering  
Biophysics  
Behavioral neuroscience  
Biotechnology  
Botany  
Cell biology  
Conservation biology  
Cryobiology  
Developmental biology  
Ecology  
Ethnobiology  
Ethology  
Evolutionary biology (introduction)  
Genetics (introduction)  
Gerontology  
Immunology  
Limnology  
Marine biology  
Microbiology  
Molecular biology  
Neuroscience  
Paleontology  
Parasitology  
Physiology  
Radiobiology  
Soil biology  
Systematics  
Toxicology  
Zoology

Social sciences

Anthropology  
Archaeology  
Criminology  
Demography  
Economics  
Education  
Law  
Linguistics  
Political science  
Psychology  
Sociology

Applied sciences

Engineering

Aerospace  
Agricultural  
Biomedical  
Chemical  
Civil  
Computer  
Electrical  
Fire protection  
Genetic  
Industrial  
Mechanical  
Military  
Mining  
Nuclear  
Operations research  
Robotics  
Software

Healthcare sciences

Biological engineering  
Dentistry  
Epidemiology  
Health care  
Medicine  
Nursing  
Pharmacy  
Social work  
Veterinary medicine

Interdisciplinarity

Applied physics  
Artificial intelligence  
Bioethics  
Bioinformatics  
Biomedical engineering  
Biostatistics  
Cognitive science  
Complex systems  
Computational linguistics  
Cybernetics  
Environmental science  
Environmental social science  
Environmental studies  
Ethnic studies  
Evolutionary psychology  
Forestry  
Health  
Library science  
Logic  
Mathematical and theoretical biology  
Mathematical physics  
Military science  
Scientific modelling  
Network science  
Neural engineering  
Neuroscience  
Science studies  
Science, technology and society  
Semiotics  
Sociobiology  
Systems science  
Transdisciplinarity  
Urban planning

Philosophy and history of science

History of science  
Philosophy of science  
Science policy  
Scientific method  
Fringe science  
Pseudoscience  
Technoscience  
Moral Philosophy

History Classes:  
Ancient history  
Atlantic history  
Art History  
Big History  
Chronology  
Comparative history  
Contemporary history  
Counterfactual history  
Cultural history  
Digital History  
Economic History  
Futurology  
Intellectual history  
Maritime history  
Modern history  
Military History  
Natural history  
Paleography  
People's history  
Political history  
Psychohistory  
Pseudohistory  
Social History  
Universal history  
Gender history  
World History  
History of Africa  
History of the Americas  
History of North America  
History of Central America  
History of the Caribbean  
History of South America  
History of Antarctica  
History of Australia  
History of New Zealand  
History of the Pacific Islands  
History of Eurasia  
History of Europe  
History of Asia  
History of East Asia  
History of the Middle East  
History of South Asia  
History of Southeast Asia  
History of religion  
Demographic history  
Black history  
History of education  
Ethnic history  
Family history  
Labor history  
Rural history  
Urban history  
Diplomatic history  
Environmental history  
Historiometry  
Public history

Art Classes:  
visual  
tangible arts  
drawing  
painting  
sculpture  
jewelry design  
pottery  
weaving fabrics  
commercial graphics  
home furnishings  
photography  
video  
film  
design  
computer art  
Culinary

Music

World Studies:  
Physical geography  
Human geography  
International relations  
Cultural studies  
Social Etiquie

Language Arts  
reading  
writing  
speaking  
listening  
viewing (visual literacy)

Languages  
Alutor (Chukotko-Kamchatkan)  
American Sign Language (Signing)  
Arabic (Semitic)  
Aragonese (Romance)  
Aramaic (Semitic)  
Austro-Bavarian (Germanic)  
Bengali (Indo-Aryan)  
British Sign Language (Signing)  
Bulgarian (Slavic)  
Cantonese (Sinitic)  
Chuukese or Trukese (Malayo-Polynesian)  
Czech (Slavic)  
Danish (Germanic)  
Dutch (Germanic)  
Egyptian Arabic (Semitic)  
English (Germanic)  
Filipino (Malayo-Polynesian)  
Finnish (Uralic)  
Finnish Sign Language (Signing)  
French (Romance)  
French Sign Language (Signing)  
German (Germanic)  
German Sign Language (Signing)  
Greek (Indo-European)  
Guaraní (Tupian)  
Guinea-Bissau Creole (Portuguese-based creole)  
Hawaiian (Malayo-Polynesian)  
Hawaii Pidgin Sign Language (Signing)  
Hazaragi (Iranian) (a dialect of Persian)  
Hebrew (Semitic)  
Hungarian (Uralic)  
Hutterite German (Germanic)  
Icelandic (Germanic)  
Indonesian (Malayo-Polynesian)  
Iraqw (Cushitic)  
Irish or Irish Gaelic (Celtic)  
Irish Sign Language (Signing)  
Italian (Romance)  
Japanese (Japonic)  
Jewish Babylonian Aramaic (Aramaic)  
Kham or Sheshi (Tibeto-Burman)  
Korean (isolated)  
Laki (Iranian)  
Limburgish (Germanic)  
Malagasy (Malayo-Polynesian)  
Mandarin (Sinitic)  
Meru or Kimeru (Bantu)  
Moghol (Mongolic)  
Nenets or Yurak (Samoyedic)  
Nepal Bhasa or Newari (Tibeto-Burman)  
Nepali (Indo-Aryan)  
New Zealand Sign Language (Signing)  
Nigerian Pidgin (pidgin, English-based)  
Norwegian (Bokmål, Nynorsk, Riksmål) (Germanic)  
Pennsylvania Dutch or Pennsylvania German (Germanic)  
Persian or farsi, as it is referred to in the Persian language (Iranian)  
Polish (Slavic)  
Portuguese (Romance)  
Quebec Sign Language (Signing)  
Romanian (Romance)  
Russian (Slavic)  
Russian Sign Language (Signing)  
Scots or Ulster Scots or Hiberno-Scots or Ullans (Germanic)  
Scots Gaelic or Scottish Gaelic or Gaidhlig or Gaelic (Celtic)  
Serbian (Slavic)  
Sicilian (Romance)  
Spanish (Romance)  
Swahili (Bantu)  
Swati or Swazi or Siswati or Seswati (Bantu)  
Swedish (Germanic)  
Tahitian (Malayo-Polynesian)  
Taiwanese Sign Language (Signing)  
Thai (Tai–Kadai)  
Tharu (Indo-Aryan)  
Tibetan (Tibeto-Burman)  
Turkish (Turkic)  
Ukrainian (Slavic)  
Vietnamese (Austroasiatic)  
Welsh (Celtic)  
Yiddish (Germanic)  
Yucatec Maya language  
Yucatec Maya Sign Language (Signing)  
Zway or Zay (Semitic)

Economic Classes:  
General classifications

Microeconomics  
Macroeconomics  
History of economic thought  
Methodology  
Heterodox approaches

Technical methods

Econometrics  
Experimental  
National accounting

Fields and subfields

Behavioral  
Cultural  
Evolutionary  
Growth  
Development  
International  
Economic systems  
Monetary and Financial economics  
Public and Welfare economics  
Health  
Education  
Welfare  
Population  
Labour  
Personnel  
Managerial  
Computational  
Business  
Information  
Game theory  
Industrial organization  
Law  
Agricultural  
Natural resource  
Environmental  
Ecological  
Urban  
Rural  
Regional  
Expeditionary  
Home

Workshop Classes:  
Wood  
Metal  
Automoblie

Criminal and Law Classes:

Basic Law and Criminology  
Criminal Justice  
Human Resources  
Legal Studies  
Safety  
Small Business  
Violence Prevention Strategies  
Piracy

Military Classes:  
War  
Eras

Prehistoric  
Ancient  
Medieval  
Gunpowder  
Industrial  
Modern

Generations of warfare

First  
Second  
Third  
Fourth

Battlespace

Air  
Information  
Land  
Sea  
Space

Weapons

Armor  
Artillery  
Biological  
Cavalry  
Conventional  
Chemical  
Cyber  
Electronic  
Infantry  
Nuclear  
Psychological  
Unconventional

Tactics

Aerial  
Battle  
Cavalry  
Charge  
Cover  
Counter-insurgency  
Foxhole  
Guerrilla warfare  
Morale  
Siege  
Tactical objective

Operational

Blitzkrieg  
Deep battle  
Maneuver warfare  
Operational manoeuvre group

Strategy

Attrition  
Deception  
Defensive  
Offensive  
Goal  
Naval

Grand strategy

Containment  
Economic warfare  
Military science  
Philosophy of war  
Strategic studies  
Total war

Organization

Command and control  
Doctrine  
Education and training  
Engineers  
Intelligence  
Ranks  
Staff  
Technology and equipment

Logistics

Materiel  
Supply chain management

Other

Asymmetric warfare  
Cold war  
Mercenary  
Military operation  
Operations research  
Principles of War  
Proxy war  
Trench warfare  
War crimes

Lists

Battles  
Commanders  
Operations  
Sieges  
Wars  
War crimes  
Weapons  
Writers

Mythology Classes:  
Pre-modern theories  
theological, physical (or concerning natural laws),  
animastic (or concerning soul),  
material and mixed

19th-century theories  
animism

20th-century theories

Comparative mythology

Central Africa

Bushongo mythology (Congo)  
Baluba mythology  
Bambuti (Pygmy) mythology (Congo)  
Lugbara mythology (Congo)

East Africa

Akamba mythology (East Kenya)  
Dinka mythology (Sudan)  
Lotuko mythology (Sudan)  
Masai mythology (Kenya, Tanzania)

Horn of Africa

Somali mythology

North Africa

Berber mythology  
Egyptian mythology (Pre-Islamic)

West Africa

Akan mythology  
Ashanti mythology (Ghana)  
Dahomey (Fon) mythology  
Edo mythology (Nigeria, Benin) *(Also connected to Edo Mysteries)  
Efik mythology (Nigeria, Cameroon)  
Igbo mythology (Nigeria, Cameroon)  
Isoko mythology (Nigeria)  
Yoruba mythology (Nigeria, Benin)

Southern Africa

Khoikhoi mythology  
Lozi mythology (Zambia)  
Malagasy mythology  
Tumbuka mythology (Malawi)  
Zulu mythology (South Africa)

Arctic

Finnish mythology  
Inuit mythology  
Norse mythology  
Sami mythology

Asia  
Southwestern Asia  
Main article: Middle Eastern mythology

Middle East, Persia, Anatolia, Caucasus.

Ancient

Sumerian religion  
Mesopotamian mythology (Sumerian, Assyro-Babylonian)*  
Persian mythology  
Semitic mythology  
Babylonian mythology  
Arabian mythology  
Canaanite mythology  
Hittite mythology  
Hurrian mythology  
Scythian mythology  
Elamite Mythology

Medieval to Modern

Armenian mythology  
Ossetian mythology  
Arabian mythology  
Islamic mythology  
Kurdish mythology  
Persian mythology

South Asia

Ayyavazhi mythology  
Hindu mythology  
Tamil mythology  
Buddhist mythology

East Asia

Chinese mythology  
Japanese mythology  
Korean mythology

Southeast Asia

Philippine mythology  
Malay mythology  
Indonesian mythology

Central and Northern Asia

Mythology of the Turkic and Mongolian peoples  
Scythian mythology  
Mongolian mythology  
Finnic mythology

Australia and Oceania

Australian Aboriginal mythology  
Hawaiian mythology  
Kaluli creation myth  
Maori mythology  
Melanesian mythology  
Micronesian mythology  
Papuan mythology  
Polynesian mythology  
Rapa Nui mythology

Europe

Classical Antiquity

Greek mythology  
Roman mythology  
Etruscan mythology  
Paleo-Balkans mythology  
Lusitanian mythology

Northern Europe

Germanic paganism  
Norse mythology  
Finnic mythology  
Estonian mythology  
Finnish mythology  
Sami mythology  
Slavic mythology  
Baltic mythology  
Latvian mythology  
Lithuanian mythology  
Polish mythology  
Prussian mythology

Eastern Europe

Hungarian mythology  
Roma (Gypsy) mythology  
Slavic mythology  
Romanian mythology  
Tatar mythology

Southern Europe

Albanian mythology  
Catalan mythology  
Greek mythology  
Lusitanian mythology  
Maltese mythology  
Spanish mythology  
Turkish mythology

Western Europe

Alpine mythology  
Basque mythology  
Frankish mythology  
French mythology

North Caucasus

Nart saga (Covers Abazin, Abkhaz, Circassian, Ossetian, Karachay-Balkar and Chechen-Ingush mythologies)  
Ossetian mythology  
Vainakh mythology (Covers Chechen and Ingush mythology)

South Caucasus/Transcaucasia

Armenian mythology  
Georgian mythology

British Isles

Celtic mythology  
English mythology  
Irish mythology  
Scottish mythology  
Welsh mythology

Americas  
North America

Post-Columbian

Folklore of the United States

Mesoamerica

Aztec mythology  
Maya mythology  
Olmec mythology

Caribbean

Haitian mythology

South America

Chilota mythology  
Inca mythology  
Guaraní mythology  
Mapuche mythology

African diasporic

Hoodoo  
Vodou  
Santería  
Obeah  
Kumina  
Palo  
Candomblé  
Umbanda  
Quimbanda

Mythologies by religion

Buddhist mythology  
Christian mythology  
Hindu mythology  
Islamic mythology  
Jewish mythology

Syncretic mythologies

Theosophical mythology

Modern Mythologies

Ancient mythologies by period of first attestation.

Bronze Age

Proto-Indo-European mythology (reconstructed)  
Proto-Indo-Iranian mythology (reconstructed)  
Mesopotamian mythology (Sumerian, Akkadian)  
Egyptian mythology  
Persian mythology  
Canaanite mythology  
Hittite mythology  
Hurrian mythology  
Rigvedic mythology  
Chinese mythology

Iron Age

Classical mythology  
Greek mythology  
Roman mythology  
Norse mythology  
Etruscan mythology  
Celtic mythology  
Germanic mythology

Late Antiquity

Slavic mythology  
Arabian mythology

Fictional Mythologies

William Blake's mythology  
Lovecraft Mythos

Supernatural Classes:  
Vampirism  
Lycanthrope  
Magic and Mystical Arts  
Divine Arts  
Fourth Sight  
Mystology  
Summoning Activation Spells  
Witchcraft  
Ghosts  
Demonology  
Fare Folk  
Fairies  
Elves  
Dwarfs  
Pixies  
Gremlins

Paranormal Classes:  
New Age Studies  
Paranormal Studies  
Reiki Studies  
Religion and Spirituality  
Wiccan Studies  
Paranormal Activity  
Paranormal Science

Weaponry Classes:  
Weapon Making  
Weapon Handling  
Repairs  
Firearms Handling

Gym/Training Room:  
Scare Tatics  
Sword Fighting  
Martial Arts  
Self-Defense  
Field Training  
Transportation Handling  
Alarm/Bomb Disarming  
Disguise Mastery  
Safe cracking/picking locks

Food Court:  
Mostly local franchises and independent food stands(all the profits go into the school)

Teachers Lounge

Student Break Room:  
Video games  
Board games  
Table games  
Free Satellite channels  
Internet Access  
Library

There's also a listing of the staff.

The Ghostly Trio- Scare Tactics(all three), Mechanical Science(Stinky), Art(Stretch), Culinary Arts(Fatso)

Cappy- Piracy and Marine Biology

Hellboy- Weapon Making/Handling, Repairs, and Gym(boys)

Vegeta- Fighting Techniques and Military Strategies

Vespa Dolob(Thatch's, Cecilia, Catcher, and Thistle's aunt)-Vice Principal, Business Economics, Social Etiquette, and Theatrical Arts

Eric Brooks(Blade)-Sword Fighting, Martial Arts, Supernatural Studies, World Studies, Language, and Language Arts

Android 18-Cybernetics, Self-Defense, and Gym(girls)

Cecilia and Catcher Dolob- Field Training, Human/Creature Studies, Transportation Handling, and Alarm/Bomb Disarming

Fortuneteller Baba- Divine Arts, Mystical Arts, and Philosophy

Goku- Fighting Techniques and Survival Skills

Arsene Lupin III- Stealth Techiques, Disguise Mastery, Safe cracking/picking locks, Physics/Chemistry, Alarm/Bomb Disarming

Natellie- Fourth Sight, Paranormal Activity, and Music

Setsuna Meioh(Sailor Pluto)-Magic and Mystical Arts, History, and Myths and Legends Studies

Sir Wallace Crumble- Headmaster, Moral Philosophy, Paranormal Science, and Mystology

Alucard and Seras Victoria- Firearms Handling, Summoning Activation Spells, Human Anatomy/Biology, Supernatural Studies(Alucard), Health and Medical Science(Seras)

It took awhile for Mantha and Ra to read the entire brochure. "A school where humans are allowed? I bet Casper would love it." Said Ra.

"Yeah he would have fun making friends there." Mantha agreed.

"Looks like some place I want to go to, but it looks pretty expensive." Jimmy looked over the brochure.

"The school gets it's finance from the people of the Middle World and we make money from our food court." Cecilia explained.

"And if you sign up for the C.H.A.O.S organization, you'll get well paid for any mission you got." Catcher sweeten the deal.

"I would like to go to this school, although I don't know if my parents would let me." Said Ra.

His friends nodded in agreement. "Well once we tell them what those two idiots did..." Catcher indicated Alder and Dash. "Hey!" Alder and Dash realized that they were insulted. "You have no say in this! We are not your students anymore, remember?" Catcher told them off and returned to the students. "Your parents will might be open to other options." He finished with his trademark smile.

"That sounds pretty cool and all, but I know you guys don't want me around." Thatch had a sullen look on his face.

"Well we wouldn't mind as long as you don't mess with us or Casper." Said Mantha, choosing her words carefully.

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises." For once, Thatch was being honest.

Mantha rolled her eyes but didn`t say anything.

"It's okay Thatch, I know that you'll do just fine." Amanda gave Thatch some encouragement.

"Thank you." Thatch smiled and Amanda smiled back.

"So it's settle then. Once this is all over, we'll talk to our headmaster about a lot of you getting transfer." Cecilia declared.

The students cheered. When Alder and Dash over heard this, they were terrified on what Kibosh would think. "Kibosh would never let you all attend that school!" Alder said until Dash covered his mouth. "Actually, after what's been happening lately, maybe that's not such a bad idea." Said Kibosh, then he gave a malicious smile. "But I couldn't worry about that since once this is all over being jobless will be the last of your problems."

Alder and Dash cringed and contemplated jumping out of the ship until they remembered that it was on the ground. Natellie smiled for the first time since she reunited with her brothers, she wanted to enroll Casper in Guardian Academy and was now just a few steps away from doing so.

Then Cecilia gets a call on her cell phone. "Hello, this is agent Cecilia speaking. Ramses! How is everything back in Deeds Town? What? Are you positive? Oh no! This is now serious! Yes, I understand over and out." She finished the call and turn to the group.

"Is there anything going on?" Natellie fears what the answer would be.

"Yes, but you are not going to like it, Ms. Natellie." Cecilia really doesn't want to tell Natellie.

"Please tell me!" Natellie was getting frantic.

Cecilia has no choice but to tell her. "I'm afraid that Casper is getting too powerful. Ramses and his agents are trying their best, but they are no match for him."

Natellie gasped in horror. "No it cannot be!" She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Natellie, but your son is now out of control. He destroyed just about 1/3 of Deeds Town and killed about over 50 people, including 10 of our agents." Cecilia gave her report.

Natellie broke down crying and several of the students and Jimmy and Amanda joined her including Thatch. "Is there anything that could stop him?" Mantha asked Cecilia with tears running down her cheeks.

Cecilia eyes cast down but went back up again. "There is one thing we haven't tried yet but it is most extreme."

"You don't mean?" Natellie can tell what Cecilia was talking about.

"In order to stop Casper, we need call upon Nexus." That was Cecilia's answer.

A/N: And then we end this chapter on this note. Seems that the problem is growing more serious each minute. Who or what is Nexus and will it be able to stop Evil Casper? Will they find the cure in time? Will the students get transferred to a new school? Find out next time on Casper The Evil Ghost.


	14. Chapter 13: Making The Cure

**Casper the Evil Ghost?**

By Maricruz

With help by LenoreFan

Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media and Moonscoop. Natellie and Amanda are the © properties of me.

Chapter 13: Making the Cure

_Where we last left off, Cecilia received a call from Ramses, informing her that he and his crew are losing to Evil Casper, which lead her to make a decision that may save Deeds Town and the world, but a price. "In order to stop Casper, we need to call upon Nexus" That was Cecilia's answer. Now on to our story._

"Who is Nexus?" The children asked. "She's our school's mascot." Catcher provided the answer. "And what can she do?" Asked Mantha. "Oh you know, the usual. Raise school spirit, help keep moral high, fighting the forces of evil." Catcher told the zombie girl.

"Cool!" Said Ra. Catcher smiled at Ra's approval and turned to Cecilia. "Well Sis, do you think we should call her?" Cecilia turned to Natellie. "Ms. Natellie, it's your call." Natellie was shaken at first but then regain her composure. She closed her eyes to think it over but open again when she made her decision. "Do as you must."

Cecilia open her cell phone and again called Guardian Academy's headmaster. "Hello Sir Wallace Crumble. Cecilia, we just received from Ramses and he said that they are loosing the battle. I'm afraid we need Nexus' help. Alright, thank you over and out." She hung up. "So what will she do Casper?" Asked Ra, although a part of him didn't want to know. "If you're lucky, she'll let him live." Catcher was only half joking but Cecilia jabbed him in the ribs.

"Do not worry, we're sure that she won't hurt your friend. She just needs to wear him down." Cecilia hope that will put the mummy's boy mind at ease. "Uh ok." Said Ra as he and Mantha exchanged worried looks. Natellie placed her hands on Ra's and Mantha shoulders. "It's alright, things will turn out fine in the end." Ra and Mantha just smiled, they really wanted to believe her so they did. "So now what are we going to do." Jimmy was really anxious. "We'll wait for your parents to return with some news about the cure." Natellie advised.

As on cue, they saw Graham walking up to them. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "The bad news are that the cure isn't finished."  
Everyone except Kibosh gasped in horror. "But the good news are that Dr. Branstrom's sons have the information to make the cure so Rebecca, and I are now going with them to collect it." "Alright then." Said Kibosh. "We need to get going." Graham said to Rebecca.  
"Lets go, kids." Rebecca said to Jimmy and Amanda as she tried to lead them to the car.

Jimmy and Amanda turned to their friends with disappointed looks on their faces. "Sorry guys, but this time we have to go." Jimmy apologized. "Sure Jimmy, we understand." Mantha and the others showed them that there is no hard feelings. "Just be careful, okay Dude?" Ra gave Jimmy a firm handshake. "Thank and you guys too. Just try not to scare anyone while we're gone." Jimmy advised and the creatures nodded in agreement. "That goes double for you, Thatch." Mantha made sure the vampire got the message. "Hey!" Thatch took it as an insult.

"It's okay, Thatch, once we get back, you can scare as much as you want." Amanda gave Thatch an approval in a form of a small peck on the cheek. "Uh..yes, I will." Said Thatch as he blushed and tried to look indifferent. The creatures' jaws nearly hit the floor (literally for Mantha and the skeletwins). Thatch was kissed by A FLESHIE! "I never thought I lived to see this day." Ra was still in shock as the girls were recovering their lower jaws.

"Come on Amanda, we better get going." Jimmy reminded his cousin. "Okay. Bye guys." Amanda waved bye at her new friends when she and Jimmy left with his parents. "Bye!" Thatch enthusiastically waved back, seemingly unaware of the looks his fellow creatures were giving him. Catcher couldn't help but snicker at the expressions on their faces. Cecilia smiled proudly at Thatch. Thatch turned around to face the weird looks of his classmates. "What?"

"Nothing." Said the twins in unison. "Alright everyone, that's enough for now. We got lot more important things to discuss." Natellie announced. "Yes, like how we heard about how all of you have been treating Thatch." Catcher gave Thatch's former gang and the staff a dirty look. Ms. Hedy rolled her eyes. "We treat him the same as any other student."

"You mean, punishing him for being something you've been trying to each us once, using him for your weapons demonstrations, ignoring him for actually having an answer for your questions, threatening him to take him to the ice caverns if he didn't made his slugby team lose." Cecilia counted her fingers for each moment she mentioned. "Huh, I didn't told you about those. Did you told them, Ms. Natellie?" Thatch looked at Natellie.

"There is no need for me to do so. Truth is we have been keep a close eye on you as well as Casper and pratically everyone else in Scare School" Natellie confessed. "Wait a minute! You mean that you've been watching us the whole time?" Mantha wasn't sure if she should be joyed or suspicious. "I truly am sorry, my Dears, but we had to gather any information about any abuse that the students have been getting from Scare School in secret, or else everything we worked so hard would be all for nothing." Natellie explained.

"But how did you know what's been happening in Scare School?" When Ra asked his question, the night watchman was floating towards them. No one knows why he's coming this way, but they got a bad feeling about it. Yet some how, Natellie, Cecilia, and Catcher didn't seem so nervous when he got closer. Then the Night Watchman stopped in front of Natellie. The two just looked at each other for a second until he reached into his robe. The other students gasped when he thought he was going to do something to Natellie. Even Kibosh started to panic. "Stop! Don't you dare..." But he stopped when the Night Watchman pulled out some kind of file. Here's that report you wanted, Ms. Natellie." The Night Watchman addressed to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Mad Dog McSneer." Natellie gladly accepts the report. "Mad Dog McSneer!?" Not only everyone else was shocked when they now discovered that the Night Watchman's true identity, but he gave her information on Scare School. "I don't believe it! Our own school night watchman is really the legendary Mad Dog McSneer!" Heddy still couldn't recover from this shock. "But I don't understand! How can you betrayed us like this?" Alder and Dash were in distraught when Mad Dog turned on them. "I didn't betrayed you because I never worked for you." Mad Dog made his statement.

"Wha-what? What does that suppose to mean?" Dash demanded to know. That's when Mad Dog pulled out a badge. "I'm special undercover agent Mad Dog McSneer of the C.H.A.O.S organization." "What!?" Everyone else yelled. "You mean you've been working for them the whole time?" Now Alder and Dash are really in turmoil. "That's right and I wasn't the only one." After Mad Dog said that last part, the Gargoyles joined up with him. "Oh No, you guys too?" Alder now feels miserable. "Yeah, that's right, we're agents for C.H.A.O.S too and we are the eyes and ears for our boss, Mad Dog." Gargoyle 1 started the explanation. "We supply him with the info." Gargoyle 2 said his part. "Then Mad Dog makes the report." Gargoyle 3 finished.

"But I don't get it. Why would C.H.A.O.S be interested on what Scare School been doing?" Wolfie asked. "Our organization have been wanting to get Casper and Thatch to enrolled in Guardian Academy and maybe some new recruits as well." Mad Dog explained.

"Okay, Casper I understand, but Thatch? I don't get it. I mean up until he saved Jimmy's mom and cousin, he's a bully." Ra tried to wrap his head around this situation. "Did you forget that we told you that Thatch wasn't always the bully." Catcher reminded the mummy boy.

"Oh yeah." Ra laughed nervously. "Besides, Casper is not the only one who has some family in our organization." Natellie looked over at Thatch. Ra and Mantha and the rest of the students just looked at each other in confusion when Natellie floated towards Thatch. "Tell me young man, were you always an only child?" Normally, Thatch would dodge questions like that or make up an answer just to get it over with, but when he looked at Natellie he actually told her the truth. "No Ma'am, I have a baby sister named Thistle, but I hardly ever get a chance to spend time with her. If I did, it has to be in secret, or else my parents will punish me for doing so." Natellie asked some more questions. "Is that so? Is Thistle your only sibling?"

"No, I used to have an older brother and sister, but my parents told me that they died a long time ago." Thatch had a sad look on his face. "I was little when they told me." Cecilia's and Catcher's teeth and fist clentched when they heard Thatch said that. Natellie gave them a hand signal to calmed them down. "I see, and you believed them?"

"Well of course I did, they're my parents! Why wouldn't I believe them?" Thatch almost lost it when Natellie asked him that question.

"It's alright, just calmed down." Natellie tried to ease his mind. "I mean no offense, but sometimes parents will say or do anything to make their children be better than anyone else. Whether it's for their greater good or for their own personal gain. And I'm afraid your parents are doing so for the other reason."

"What do you mean?" Thatch couldn't believe that Natellie would say something like that about his parents. "What if your older brother and sister are still alive?" Natellie looked at Thatch straight in the eye. "But that's impossible, there's no way that they are!" Thatch thought that Natellie is making this up. Natellie asked him again. "But what if I'm saying is true and they are alive, what would you do?" Thatch just looked at her in confusion. "I-I-I don't know. If they are alive then that would be great!" He had a small smile on his face.

"And that would make you happy?" Natellie kept on asking. "Yeah, it would. They were only ones in my family that actually cared about me." A small tear ran down on Thatch's face. "Do you remember anything about them? What they looked like?"

"My sister used to have braided pig-tails with our family stripe in a shape of a V on top of her head with the tip in the middle of her bangs. She gave me my first rubber duck before she and my brother left for Scare School. And my brother always have this big nose and his hair have these two points that is one on top of the other with the V stripe on the top point. He was the one who taught me how to prank."

"Anything else?" Natellie need more information. Thatch could only remember one more thing. "Before they left, I gave my sister a locket and my brother a bat wing keychain so that they won't forget me."

"I see." Natellie signaled Catcher and Cecilia to joined them. The two came up to them and looked at Thatch. "Tell me, Thatch, do you know who these are?"

"Yeah, they are the ones who saved me when I almost got killed by Evil Casper." Thatch remembered how they protected him. "But do you recognized them?" Natellie hope that Thatch does so. "Well we just met a while ago." Thatch doesn't know where Natellie is going with this. "Look at them closely, Thatch. Do any of these two resembles the description of your older siblings?" Thatch wasn't sure Natellie was talking about, but he did looked Cecilia and Catcher. Thatch payed attention to Cecilia first, he tries to see her diffently but she looked just the same, however, when he saw the V mark on her bangs of her page boy haircut, he pictured her with braided pig-tails, just like his sister used to have. Then he looked at Catcher, he resembles of how he described his older brother: Hair with two points on top of one another with the V mark on the top point and a big nose. "But that can't be." Thatch whispered. "They should be about the same age as these two right now."

"Guess he needs more convincing, you two." Natellie suggested and Cecilia and Catcher nodded in agreement. Then they reached into their pockets and pulled out two objects which Thatch can only recongized. When Thatch saw what they were holding, his eyes went wide. Cecilia was holding a locket that looked exactly the one Thatch gave to his sister and Catcher was holding the bat wing keychain that he gave to his brother. "No way!"

"Now do you recognized them, Thatch?" That was Natellie's final question. Thatch started to reach out to Cecilia and Catcher. "Cecilia? Catcher?" The twins nodded to let him know that he was right. They were so happy that Thatch finally knows who they really are. "Cecilia? Catcher? Sister? Big Brother?" Thatch was getting closer to them. "Yes Thatch." Cecilia answered. "It's us." Catcher joined in. "Cecilia? Catcher? Sister? Big Brother? Sis? Bro?" Thatch thinks that this is all a dream. Catcher and Cecilia were getting emotional when he started calling them by those nick names. He was very little at that time.

When Thatch placed his hands on their cheeks, he looked into their eyes and memories flooded towards them. Then he let out a happy cry. "Sissy! Big Bro!" The three of them did a big group hug and tears came running down their faces. "Thatch!" Catcher yelled out. "Oh we missed you so much, Little Brother!" Cecilia called Thatch that, which everyone else heard. "Brother?" The students and staff yelled. "Yes, it's true. Cecilia and Catcher are Thatch's older brother and sister that he was talking about." Natellie proclaimed.

"This is so beautiful! I love these family reunions!" Ra was all teary eyed. Suddenly Thatch's face fell. "But then why did our parents told me you were dead?"

"So that you won't know that we were exiled." Cecilia told him. "Exiled?!" Thatch cried."Why?"

"Well for starters, we were kicked out of Scare School." Catcher shot a dirty look at the Headmasters. "Let me guess, you didn't like to scare." Thatch looked at his siblings. "It goes beyond that." Cecilia starts to explain. "It was our first field trip to Deeds Town and we had our scaring assignments."

"We were suppose to do a surprise scare on humans and having them running away screaming." Catcher chimed in. "Then Catcher and I found these men dressed in dark clothing and they had those ski masks, going into a building. So we decided to make them our first scaring victims and followed them." It was Catcher's turn to speak. "Of course the place those guys went in was filled with humans, so we hidded behind a big desk that has some kind of glass shield on it with a hole at the bottom and one of those speakers at the top, so that we won't be seen." Cecilia took over telling the story. "And then just as those two men were getting close to where we were, we jumped out from the back of that desk and scared them right out that building, of course not before they started firing at us."

"You mean those two fleshies had guns?" Thatch was shock that two human would even shoot at kids, even if they are creature kids.

"They didn't hurt, if that' what you worried about. Cecilia and I were still behind that glass shield." Catcher showed Thatch that there was nothing to worried about. "Turns out that the building was a bank and those two guys where going to robbed it." Cecilia continues the story. "When the people heard the gun shots, everyone was in a panic. One of the bank employees called the police. Catcher and I were so confused and scared that we had no idea what was going on."

"When the police arrived, one of the bank customers explained to them what was going on and Cecilia and I were at the office. We thought for sure that were going to be in trouble." Cecilia's turn now. "When the bank owner came into the office, he had a serious look on his face. We were afraid that he thought we were part of the robbery. We don't know how are we going to explain it to him. I mean who was going to believe that two kids are actually monsters who goes to school that specializes in scaring humans. To him, were just a couple of kids pulling a prank."

"So did you get in trouble?" Thatch had to ask. "Well not exactly." Catcher partially answered. "Huh, what do you mean?" Thatch had a perplex look on his face. "The bank owner wasn't mad at us. He thank us for stopping that robbery and he brought us out of his office so that everyone would congradulate us. He even gave us two tickets to an amusement park as a reward." Cecilia finished the answer. "So we went back to Scare School and told the headmasters what happened. And do you know how they thank us?" Catcher turn to Alder and Dash with a glare of a thousands deaths toward them. "By expelling us! Worst than that, they confiscated our free tickets!" Thatch glared at the headmasters. "My brother and sister did something heroic that nearly cost them their lives and You Expelled Them For THAT!?"

"No, we expelled them for being nice to fleshies." Said Dash. "But they scared two fleshies! Surely that counted for something!" Mantha spoke for Cecilia and Catcher. "They should've scared all the fleshies instead of letting them believe they were heroes, it would've made the fleshies think creatures are harmless." Said Alder. "But what is wrong about using scariness for good?" Ra questioned. "Creatures aren't supposed to be good." Said Dash. "Yet I get punished for being evil." Thatch reminded the headmasters.

"No, you get punished when you pull those annoying pranks on us." Said Dash.

"But what about those times I tried to take over Scare School and the Underworld and the Human World?" Thatch asked. "We punished you because you broke dozens of school rules and the law. You should be grateful you didn´t get arrested." Said Alder. "But where their times that you wished I did? That you wish you all get rid of me? That you wish I was dead?"

"We don't wish you were dead," Said Dash, "If we threaten to expell you is because you cause trouble."

"But I'm a creature! I was suppose to cause trouble! Isn't that what you been teaching us? What if Casper did all of those things that I did? What if I'm the one who ends up saving the day?"

"We teach you to scare fleshies, that's all we demand of you and if Casper did those things he would be punished." Said Dash. "You still haven't answered the last part of his question." Cecilia spoke up for Thatch. "If he was the one to, as you say, 'save the day' he would not be punished." Said Dash. Now it was Catcher's turn to speak. "But then, he wouldn't pass Scare School, he would never graduate because you considered saving the day as being nice. And you hate nice."

"I meant that if he does things like saving his classmates from falling into a vortex he would not be punished but if he gives presents or plays with fleshies instead of scaring them then he would."

"You mean like that time when Frankengymteacher gave Casper detention for helping me getting my body parts?" Mantha asked with one eye brow raised. Alder and Dash looked at each other. "You should ask him." Said Alder. Everyone turned to FGT. "Well, I thought that was what I was supposed to do since it was a nice thing to do." He said. "What did you expect him to do, just leave me there all broken apart?" Mantha glared at FGT. "You can control your limbs even when they aren't attached to you so you would've put yourself back together without help."

"Oblivious you know nothing about zombies!" Mantha made her statement. "Whatever." FGT wasn't going to work at Scare School anymore and believed he didn't have to be civil towards the students anymore. "If you wish to work at our school, then you better learn how to care." Cecilia told FGT. "Fine." FGT grumbled. "Anybody else got any problems?" Catcher survied everyone else on the other side. Most creatures shook their heads. Thatch's gang just stood on the side, trying to seem like they weren't scared of the agents.

"Alright then." And that's all that Catcher can say for now as everyone just kept quiet.

While back at Deeds Town, the C.H.A.O.S agents are doing the best to fight off evil Casper while trying to save a many lives as possible. Evil Casper shoot lightning bolts at the agents. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

"We we're going to ask you the same thing!" Ramses countered. Evil Casper growled and shoot a lightning bolt at him. Just as things seems to be hopeless, one of the soldiers looked up in the sky. "Hey what's that up there?" Both sides stop firing to see what that soldier was looking at. "Is that?"Another soldier asked. Ramses seems to know what, or who it is. "Yes! It is! It's Nexus!" All the soldiers cheered.

In the sky was seems to be a woman flying with two different types a wings; one white dove wing and one black bat like wing. She also has light brown hair in a page-boy haircut, brown eyes and is wearing some kind white toga. She is also carrying sword and a gold shield. This is Nexus.

Evil Casper, however, was unimpressed by Nexus. "Is that all you have?" He told the agents. "Never under estimate Nexus." Ramses wisely advised. When Nexus landed between the agents and Evil Casper, she turns out that she is just as big as Evil Casper, if not than bigger than him. She just looked at the wicked ghost with a neutral expression. "You don't scare me." Said Casper. Nexus goes into battle stance. "What's the matter? Nothing else to say?" Evil Casper taughted her. "Nexus is a mute. She can't say a word, but that doesn't mean she doesn't communicate. She abilities speak for themselves." Ramese infored the evil ghost. "Whatever." With that, Evil Casper attempted to scratch Nexus.

Nexus stopped EC's long sharp nails with her sword. The ghost tried again with his other hand but it was blocked by her shield. Then Nexus gave him a powerful kick in the stomach that send him flying across town. It took a moment for Casper to recover. When he did, he shoot several lightning bolts at Nexus. Nexus uses her shield to reflect the lightning bolt back at Casper. "AAARRRGGHH!" Casper howled in pain. One soldier was fill with excitment when he saw Casper got hit."Oh Yeah! How Do You Like Getting Hit By Your Own Lightning Bolts, Ghost Boy? That's How We Do Things In The G.A.!" 

"Pipe Down Soldier! This fight is not over yet!" Ramses barked at that soldier. Casper shoot a lightning bolt at the soldier. He then turned invisible and tried sneaking up behind Nexus to stratch her. Nexus sees Casper's reflection behind her in her sword and does a quick spin, slicing his claws clean off. Casper growled and tried to strangle Nexus. Nexus uses her telekinesis to stop Casper in his tracks. Casper shoot another lightning bolt at Nexus and again Nexus' shield reflected the lightning bolt back at him. The ghost ran out of ideas.

"So do you give up now and come with us peacefully and let us help you or do you want to do this the hard way?" Ramses asked. "NEVER!" Casper yelled as he shoot a lightning bolt at Ramses. Nexus uses her powers to create a force field to protect Ramses and his troops. Casper was starting to become worried, although he didn't let Nexus see that. He then thought that maybe if he got her to fight, he would wear her down and finally kill her. "Come on, fight back!" he demanded. Nexus uses her shield to strike Casper on the chin. Casper howled in pain. He notices that his lower lip is bleeding from that hit. Casper then tried to stop Nexus' attacks via telekinesis. Nexus tries to counter it with her telekinesis powers.

Meanwhile, the Bradleys and Owen arrived at Owen's brother's home. "Hello, Marlen you home?" Owen knocked at the door. The door open and there stood a man who looked a little bit like Owen, except his hair is a bit of a messy style and has slightly older looking facial features and is wearing a brown sweater jacket over a light blue shirt and a pair of olive colored dress pants. This is Marlen. "Hi, Owen," Marlen said, "Is anything wrong?"

"I'll explain everything, but first I want you to meet some people. These are the Bradleys. This is Graham and his wife Rebecca, their son, Jimmy, and their niece Amanda." Owen introduced. "Pleased to meet you." Said Marlen as he shook Graham and Rebecca's hands. "Hello." Said Graham. "It's nice to meet you too." Rebecca returned the greeting. Jimmy and Amanda said Hi at the same time.

"Would you all like to come in? My wife just made some coffee." Marlen offered. The Bradleys and Owen walked inside. Everybody took a seat in the living room. "So what do you folks would like to talk about?" Marlen asked the Bradleys.

Graham and Owen told him about Casper and the Jekyll n Hyde potion. Jimmy fill in the details since he helped Mantha and Ra doing some research on Dr. Jekyl 'n' Mr. Hyde. One moment later, Graham finished the explanation. "So that's why we came here. We were hoping that you and your brother might have made the cure." It took a moment for Marlen to process all the information. "Well, I do have information on how to make it."

"Then you'll help us?" Rebecca has that hopeful look in her eyes. "Yes." The Bradleys cried tears of joy. "Oh Thank you Sirs. You have no idea how happy we are." Jimmy thanked. "You're very welcome." Said Marlen. "So what do you think we should do now?" Graham asked. "I have information on how to make the cure." Said Marlen. "And I can gather the ingrediants and supplies we'll need." Owen offer his assistance.

Meanwhile in Friendship, Thatch was having a conversation with Cecilia and Catcher. "So what did you guys do after being banished?" Thatch suddenly asked. Cecilia and Catcher smiled at their little brother. "Well after we left our home, Aunt Vespa has instructed us to go to a train station." Cecilia told Thatch the first part of the answer. "Train station?" Thatch repeated. "To meet up with an old friend of hers." Catcher said the second part. "Who?" Thatch was really curious."Perhaps I could answer that one." Natellie floated between the Twins and Thatch. "It was I." Thatch was in a state of surprise. He had no idea that his Aunt Vespa and Casper's mother were actually friends. "You? But how?"

"We were students at Scare School ourselves, of course were weren't the best of students. You might say that we were the second generation that didn't graduate." Natellie confessed. "Second Generation? But I thought that our family has been going to Scare School." Thatch was still processing this new information. "Going yes, but not everyone graduated." Catcher put in his two cents.

Cecilia continues telling the story. "Anyway, we got to the train station, we met up with Natellie and she told us about Guardian Academy. After hearing about what happen at the bank, Natellie called the headmaster and got us enrolled under a full scholorship."

"But how did you two got a scholorship?" Now Thatch was really interested. "Turns out that Aunt Vespa is the vice Principal of Guardian Academy, and that's not all, she's also second in command of C.H.A.O.S" Catcher chimed in. Thatch's jaw completely dropped. His own aunt was not only a vice Principal of another school, but also second in command of an organization that actually helps humans and creatures. He then turned to Natellie. "Okay let me get this straight, not only you know my aunt, but you both work at the same school and the same organization that my brother and sister are now in?" Natellie gave him a complete nod. "It's all true."

Thatch was now livid. "Why didn't anybody in our family told me? If I knew any of this, I would left Scare School a long time ago!"

"It was your parents that kept all of that a secret from you. They thought that you left you clan on your own accord. But mostly, it was your mother, who has been manipulating you." Natellie confided with in him. Thatch gave her a look of disbelief. "My mother?" He said. "Why would she do that?" Natellie calls out for Kibosh. "Kibosh, you might want to hear about this as well." Kibosh floated up to the group and stood next to Natellie. "What is it?"

"Remember back in the manor when Thatch said that he wanted to be more evil than you?" Natellie reminded the Underworld King.

Kibosh arched an 'eyebrow'. "Yes." Natellie turned to Thatch. "And Thatch didn't once said that if you don't become more evil than Kibosh than your parents will never love you?"

"Yes Ma'am." Thatch answered rather sheeply. He never showed respect to anyone before. "I see." Natellie starts to see a hidden agenda. "Tell me Thatch, what was it that your parents really wanted you to do." Thatch is now in nervous mode. For the longest time, he had hidden a secret from anyone, even is former gang, for fear if anyone found out, he'll be punish severly, not by just Kibosh himself, but by his parents. "Well it's just that... you see..."

"It's alright, what ever it is, you can tell us." Natellie was making this easier for him. Thatch made a big gulp. Now he has to tell, even if it means costing his own life. "They wanted me to kill Kibosh!" Everyone let out a gasp of shock. "Why?" asked Natellie, still shocked. "To prove to them that I am worthy to be in the clan." Thatch now as a look of regret on his face. Natellie felt disgusted. _How can anyone do that to a child? _She thought. It's Kibosh turn to ask. "Why would they make do such a thing?" Thatch shed acid tears. "All I want was for them to love me." Natellie patted the boy's back. "There there. Everything is going to be alright." She comforts him. "So all those times, you we've been mean and nasty and tried to take over the school, the underworld, and human world, so that you won't have to kill Kibosh?" Mantha now feeling sympathy for Thatch.

Thatch nodded a bit. "I thought if I impress Kibosh by being more evil than him, then he'll let me be the new king of the Undeworld and I won't have to kill him. Sadly, the only power I have is my bat transformation. I mean who would be scared of that? That's why I had my former gang to do the dirty work for me. They are actually scary. I'm just pathetic." 

"You're not pathetic." Said Natellie. Thatch just look at her with tear filled eyes. "But what about all those terrible things I have done?" He asked her. "What you did was wrong but at last you learned your lesson." Natellie comforts him. Cecilia and Catcher placed their hands on his shoulders. Thatch smiled at them. "Besides, Thatch, evilness has nothing to do with being scary." Kibosh told him. "How is that?" Thatch asked. "We scare humans because we fear that they will kill us, or at least that's what I used to believe." Kibosh confessed.

Suddenly they saw Owen's car approaching them. "They're here!They're here!" Ra happily cried. Owen parked the car. Then the Bradleys exited the car and walked up to the creatures. "We got good news." The creatures held their breath. "We got information on how to make the cure." All of the creatures breathed a sigh of relief. Of course Ra tends to ruin the moment."That's great! Wait, is there any bad news? Because when someone tells the good news first, the bad news follows after."

"Well, we need to gather the ingrediants for the cure, and it might take awhile." Said Graham. "That doesn't sound so bad." Mantha tries to be optimistic. "Exactly what do we need?" Marlen then opened the notebook he was holding. "We need pepper, half a cup of coffee, a bottle of Agmatine Sulfate, tree bark, citric acid, red dye 69 and small doses of sleeping pills and anti-depressants. We already got coffee, pepper and the tree bark here."

"I can get the rest at the store." Said Owen. "That's great, but what about that agmini...agumite...agu... sulfie... sulfer... sulf... that A.S stuff?" Ra just couldn't pronounce Agmatine Sulfate. "That's Agmatine Sulfate." Luckily for Ra, Mantha remember what it was. "Yeah and where can we find Red Dye 69?" Wolfie asked. "I will try at the pharmacy and and a food store." Said Owen. "Can we help?" Triclops volunteered. Owen thought for a moment. "Could you get the tree bark?." He suggested. "Oh oh I could! No one knows trees better than I am." Wolfie offer his services. Wolfie then proceeded to extract bark from a nearby tree. "Looks like we got that part covered." Mantha quipped.

"I will get the Agmatine Sulfate and red dye then." Said Owen. He handed his brother the notebook, got in his car and headed for the store. "Guess we might as well help Wolfie gather up some more tree bark." Ra suggested. "I guess." Said Mantha. Everyone spreaded out and started gathering up more tree bark. Marlen went inside Owen's house and came back a few minutes later with the coffee, pepper, a bowl and an empty water bottle. "There I think that's enough." Marlen confirmed.

Marlen and the children placed the ingredients on the garden table. "So what shall we do next?" Asked Flyboy. "Wait until Owen comes back with the rest of the ingredients." Said Marlen. Right on que, Owen came back from the pharmacy. "Okay I got what we needed." He placed the ingredients on the table. "Alright," He said, "Let's get started." Everybody is now working on the ingrediants. The tree bark is getting crushed, the sleeping pills and anti-depressants are being grounded, and the coffee is getting powdered.

Owen and Marlen placed the pepper, coffee, Agmatine Sulfate, citric acid and red dye 69 on the bowl. They motioned for the students to do the same. "Now remember to be careful when mixing these ingredients, some of them are pretty dangerous, especially Agmatine Sulfate." Marlen warned then students. The students nodded before slowly and carefully placing their ingredients on the bowl. Mantha was in charge of mixing.

Owen read the recipe. "Now keep mixing until the potion turns bright orange." Mantha continues with the mixing until shes the result.

"So how are we going to give it to Casper?" Jimmy asked. "Well the thing is that..." Owen tries break it gently. "It has to be injected into him." Marlen just told him straightly. "So who will inject him?." Asked Jimmy. No one made a sound. "I should do it," Thatch suddenly said, "It was me who stole bottle from the headmasters' office."

"No, we should do it. We made the potion after all. " Said Dash, thinking that maybe Kibosh will forgive them if they help clean the mess. "No, I will do it," Kibosh said firmly, "The three of you caused enough trouble already and Casper would just kill you." For once, Thatch is not backing down. "I don't care what happens to me anymore. If you won't let me do the injection, then let me be the distraction." Everyone was actually surprised by Thatch's bravery. "But Thatch you don't have to do this." Ra tried to talk him out of it. "Yes I do. You guys and Casper have always been the good guys and I was always been the bad guy. For once in my life, I want to be the good guy, and if I do get killed, at least I got to get to do something nice." Thatch said his piece. "Fine. Be the distraction," Kibosh said, "But if I tell you to run, you better run."

"Yes Sir." Thatch bowed down, actually showing some respect. When the potion was ready, Owen took three spoonfuls and poured them on three syringes that he had purchased at the pharmacy. He handed them to Kibosh. "Now when you get close to him, place and inject these needles in three different areas; the left side of the neck, the right upper arm, and the left side of the chest." Owen instructed. Just as everyone thought that they are ready, someone from the back shouted "Wait!" It was Dummy Girl. "How do we know if this stuff would even work?"

"Yeah Dude, like should you have test it or something?" Slither backed up. "But we have nothing to test it on." Said Owen. Then Mantha and Ra got an idea. "We know someone that you can test the cure on." said Mantha. "Who?" Asked Owen. "Our friend, Jackie Hyde." Ra answered. "He's a student in Scare School until he got suspended for fighting Thatch." "He lives in London. We have no time to go there." Said Kibosh. "But what if the young snake man is right? What if this antidote doesn't work?" For once, Graham is agreeing with a creature. "Then we'll just have to take that chance." Kibosh told him. "Now lets go, we have no time to waste."

Everybody boarded the ship and sailed towards Deedstown. "Bye you two and thanks for everything." Graham and Rebecca waved good-bye to the Branstrom Brothers. "Not a problem." Owen waved back. "And take care." Marlen finished saying their good-bye. "Do you think the antidote will really cure the ghost boy?" Owen asked his brother. "Don't know since Dad never gotten a chance to finish it. But if it does than we finally did his work for him." Marlen placed his hand on Owen's shoulder. "Right now I'm hoping that their home town will still be in one place." Owen confided. "Me to, Bro, me too." Marlen agreed.

A/N: Will the cure work on Casper? Find out in the next chapter of Casper The Evil Ghost.


End file.
